17 Months
by ShelyGirl
Summary: Ichigo has lost his Shinigami powers. He's unable to see spirits or protect his family and friends in the way he used to. What does life have in store for him now? Who is going to help him overcome these powerful emotions? Maybe someone he's never suspected... GrimmIchi Yaoi
1. The Right After

**This is my first time writing something for others to read. This fic is inspired by, Swedish House Mafia's **_**Don't you Worry Child**_** and Alpines' **_**Lights**_**. (BTW- SHM's concert was the coolest shit I've seen in a while!) I've imagined for a while, before that SHM song came out, in my fangirl mind what Isshin would say to comfort his son after he lost his powers. And, since we have really no idea as of yet, what happened in those 17 months between arcs, I decided to make something up- YAOI STYLE! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF STUFF, MOVE ALONG. This will be a slow progression so don't burn me with your "where's the smut?" words ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

* * *

**17 Months  
**Chapter 1: The Right After

_There was a time_  
_I met a girl of a different kind._  
_We ruled the world,_  
_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._  
_We were so young, I think of her now and then._  
_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._  
_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah! **–Swedish House Mafia**_

_The hours of journeys,  
To find the shield,  
Protect these bones,  
The battle fields._

_But don't slide into the shadows,  
__What's done,  
__Is done now,  
__The wheels are in motion,  
__Let the demons run... **-Alpines**_

* * *

She's fading away. Slowly. Surely. Bit by bit. This is it. I'm looking straight into her eyes. What can I say? And then, she says it for me.

"This is goodbye, Ichigo."

All I can say to her is, "Thank you."

Then, she's gone.

* * *

**Week 1**

They keep staring at me. I can feel it on the back of my neck and the side of my face. I can't look. I won't acknowledge their concerns. There's nothing for me to say or do. 'What's done is done and there's no going back, right?' I know they're asking the same question in their heads, too. But, if there are no answers then there's no point in bringing it up or hashing it out.

So, I stare forward. I don't look back. I go about getting back into the old routine. The same path I was on before being thrust into that other world, then ousted from it in a blink of an eye.

I wake up from a dreamless, restless, not quite sleep. Not that I really slept before, but I was too busy to sleep. Now I have all kinds of time. Time. That's what I need. Time. I shower, dress, eat, walk to school, listen to my friends and teachers converse and lecture, eat, stare, take notes, listen some more, nod my head and grunt out monosyllabic answers when spoken to, walk home, go to my room, stare at the wall in front of my desk, do my homework, wait to get called downstairs for dinner, eat, listen to my sisters and father converse, nod my head and grunt out monosyllabic answers when spoken to, drudge myself back upstairs, shrug out of my clothes, lay in bed on top of the sheets in only my boxer briefs and stare at the ceiling till it's suddenly morning and I don't realize whether I've slept or not.

Repeat.

I see it in their eyes, the thoughts and feelings that don't get named. Thank fuck they don't speak of those thoughts to me. I want to run away but I can't do that, not now. After all, I chose this. I knew the consequences, I understood fully and completely what path I was heading towards and no matter how much I didn't want that option to end up with me loosing my strength, I wouldn't have chosen any other way. If I had lost any of my friends or family, I would be broken forever. This way, I'm just numb. I'm still in shock. Still unable to move at a pace other than the one I'm at now. Numb. I'm not sure if they know that or just think that I'm coping. I can't even think that far ahead. I can't think at all, I just do. I just blindly act and don't think, cuz if I give myself even a second to think, I'll lose control. So... I'll wait until I can find a way to restore any resemblance of life as it is presented to me now.

* * *

**Week 2**

Repeat.

* * *

**Week 3**

Repeat.

* * *

**Week 4**

"Iiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiigooooooo oooo!" Keigo cries as he runs, arms opened wide towards me. At the last second, before he can wrap his sweaty, grubby paws on me, I swing my messenger back counter-clockwise off my right shoulder where it was lazily hanging, hitting his left cheek and propelling him into the wall on my left.

So, that's back, I guess. Yay.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ichigo, you wound my head and my pride!" He whines as he rubs his head and heart at the same time and rolls on the floor in front of my feet. A flutter of the faintest smile appears on his lips. It's gone before he thinks I noticed.

Mizuiro literally walks on top of Keigo before he can pick himself off the ground. Standing on his friend's backside, he smiles unabashedly, holding up a slip of paper between us, "Good to see you today, Ichigo. I can't wait for tonight, can you? It's gonna be epic!"

I'm confused as I look down at the paper. Noticing the printing and image on the paper, I realize it's the mate to the ticket that has been pinned on the corkboard above my desk at home that I absently peer through. I give Mizuiro my winning-est smile, "Sure thing. Epic. Can't wait." I state as I run my fingers through my long spiky orange hair and scratch the back of my neck. Was that too enthusiastic? I can't tell.

Then, his smile falters. He looks down at the ticket between us for a moment. I feel like a real asshole. 'Please, don't give up.' I silently urge him in my head. 'I'm trying.' Thankfully, he raises his eyes back to mine and I think he can sense my remorse.

"Cool. I'll meet you at your house at six. We can grab a bite to eat before the show," he suggests as a different, warmer, forgiving smile creeps back onto his face. Whew.

"Now that you two have finished planning your lovely date for this evening, do you mind getting the hell off me, Mizuiro?"

"Oops, sorry, Keigo. I was so happy I finally could talk to Ichigo eye to eye for once, I forgot you were still down there." He jumps off, but not before he pushes his full, lithe weight down on Keigo. Keigo lets out an exaggerated grunt at the force. I softly chuckle at the personal comedy sketch playing out before me.

Both of their heads shoot up at the same time. A look of surprised awe smothered across their raised eyebrows and opened mouths. I can't look. Fuck! I quickly turn the other way and head into class.

I replay the events in the hall in my head. I never really thought too far into the actual intentions of my friends. If I were an outsider, I guess I'd quickly assume the antics of my schoolmates were a desperate competition to win my favor. I snicker to myself, '_Yeah, right._' I've honestly never really entertained the idea that I'd be capable of garnering the affections of the same sex. I mean, Inoue has her hands full with that Honshō chick. Least she has Tatsuki to defend her honour. Lately though, I find Inoue staring out the window deep in thought, with the same look on her face as just before... _I don't want to go there._ Well, now that I have more time to contemplate these things, I may have to pay more attention. I don't want to give anybody the wrong idea. Then a pair of disparagingly blue eyes flashes in my head. What the hell was that? Why did he pop into my head? Weird.

She hasn't come around. None of them have. Guess they're all busy. Yeah, they all have their jobs to do.

Class is going pretty smoothly like usual. I'm staring forward, taking in the wealth of information regurgitated out of the textbook from the teacher's mouth, when it happens.

"Ishida! Where do you think your going?" Ms. Ochi cries out to him as he's running through the door.

"To the nurse's office." He stoically pans over his shoulder as he's running out into the hall.

But, just as this commotion started, I did not realize I had absently and instinctually shot up from my desk. My mind didn't understand. I just reacted like I always did. I wondered why I didn't get the summons first? I wondered where I was needed? I wondered where I should go? I stood there, clutching my pencil in my right hand and my substitute badge in my left.

My eyes glazed over the class looking for answers and then, I made the mistake of looking over to Inoue. I must have looked so helpless and pathetic. She looked up to me with sad, caring eyes, tears about to spill over and hands covering her mouth. And then, my mind caught up with reality, cuz I asked myself... 'How am I going to help?' And I answered my own question, "I'm not. I can't. I don't."

Ms. Ochi snapped me out of my delusion, "Are you ok, Ichigo? Do you need to go to the nurse too?" I realize my breathing is severe and I've broken out into a cold sweat. I must have looked crazed.

"N-no. Just... The bathroom." I crack out between pants. I bend down to gather my belongings. Not looking at anyone, I am out the door before I can hear her telling me to hurry back. I wasn't coming back today though.

I run out the front doors of the school. I bet Inoue and Chado and everyone else for that matter saw me leave, as there was no shroud of anonymity covering my form as there was before. I run for as long as my weak human body could endure. I wander through Karakura, supposedly aimless until I finally take off the blinders and realize where I led myself.

There it is, the rock. The rock. The great, gray flat boulder sat on the hill looking over the park with the small lake and trees in the distance. The place where I rested after my final battle, where I waited for my friends, where I waited for the inevitable, where I turned around and took in the sight of my companions, where my band of survivors cast their worried, relieved and proud looks upon me, where I then collapsed and lost my world.

I subconsciously led myself to this place because, I realized in the moment Ishida ran out of the class, it was truly over. That life. That life where I was capable of anything and everything, that life where I overcame every obstacle thrown at me, that life that I never really mourned the loss of, was actually lost to me... probably forever.

I touch my face, cold wet tears stream down it. I collapse over that rock and cry until my stupid body finally shudders with a deep breath and I slowly will myself to relax. I thought that if I cried for myself, it would negate the sacrifice I made for my family and friends and it would taint my previous actions making me seem selfish and regretful of the loss. But in my catharsis, I realized that I wasn't alone in my pain, everyone else felt the pain with me. It wasn't pity or sympathy I was seeing in their eyes. It was my own suffering reflected back into me. I wasn't sure at this moment how I was going to change this, but I guess my understanding was the first step.

I sit up, sink to the grass and lean my head against the cold slab. I look over the small lake and watch the ripples come to shore. I watch the bare tree branches and evergreens shudder in the wind. It was unseasonably warm for December. Still, chilly enough for me to finally realize I forgot my coat. Shit. I wrap my arms around my abdomen.

"So, you just realized you forgot something?" I practically jumped out of my body at the unexpected voice.

"Dad? What? How did you..." No one could have snuck up on me before. But, now...

"I always know where my children are." He smirked. He was holding my forgotten coat in his hand. "Your, uh, smallish friend, Mizuiro brought it to the house. Were you supposed to go somewhere with him tonight?"

FUCK! "Oh, no. Completely slipped my mind." I scratched the back of my head. I'm going to have to do some major damage control tomorrow.

"Well, I felt really sorry for the kid, I mean I was practically weeping for his predicament," my dad droned with sarcastic intent, "Yuzu checked your room and saw your ticket where you left it. Then, she asked if she could go in your place. I think she felt bad for your friend and seeing as how I was backed into a corner, I let her go with him."

My dad fell to his knees, "My poor innocent daughter! Forced to go on her first date because her brother couldn't remember his previous engagement! Masaki! What will happen to our wayward children?"

"What indeed." I huffed under my breath.

That is when my father gave me the third most serious look I've ever seen on his face in my life. The first is when he realized my mother had died, the second, when he turned to me after he interrupted Aizen's confession, and now, before me here, the third.

This man then got up and paced slowly towards me. He lifted his arms and wrapped my coat around my shivering shoulders. He looked straight into my tired, blood shot eyes, smiled softly and said, "Don't you worry, child. See, heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, now," as he pats me tenderly on my back.

I leaned forward, my forehead on the front of his broad shoulder. I couldn't look at him in the eyes anymore, ashamed of my behaviour and overwhelmed at this moment I never imagined having with my goofy, overly dramatic father. It was all too surreal but sobering at the same time. I took a deep breath, slid my face to the right and turned around avoiding his gaze again.

"Thanks, Pop-," he pushes me. His foot goes right in my ass and I fall over, spayed out on top of the rock.

"Now get your ass home before your sister gets back. I expect a full interrogation of your itty-bitty schoolmate. I want a comprehensive report of their interactions on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. No exceptions. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah old man. I hear ya," rubbing my sore ass, "You go on ahead, I'll be there soon."

"Thirty minutes, or I'm dragging your butt back kicking and screaming." His smirk is back on his face, right where it should be.

I nod my compliance, and he strolls off, hands in his pocket, whistling a tune I can't recall the name of. Lights of the city are twinkling all around. I look back to the lake for a long while longer; its waters now turned a crystal black. I was expecting to see its azure blue fade in the sunset with the quiet ceremony it would have had if my father hadn't shown up.

What I also didn't see were the glittering ocean blue eyes of the figure staring at me now from across the darkened body of water. He silently stared, his face turned from treacherous leer to utter incredulous astonishment.

Then, in half a blink of comprehension, he was standing two feet away from me. His fists clenched to his sides and mouth poised to ask a question. The question no one else dared utter to me for a month. His voice was deep and filled with contempt and something else he couldn't put a finger on.

He snarled, "Oi... Wha tha FUCK is wrong wit ya?!"

_But the thing is, I didn't know any of this was happening. I couldn't sense him coming. I didn't see watery blue irises or gnashing teeth or flexing muscle. I couldn't hear his throaty query. He was a spirit. I couldn't see spirits. Not anymore._

* * *

**I totally wasn't planning on this first chapter to be 1****st**** person but it just came out that way. I may have gotten some tenses and grammar wrong, sorry. I don't have any beta or anything considering I wrote this on a whim. Gimmjow was so gung ho about finishing his fight with Ichigo I couldn't believe he wouldn't try to track him down. I wonder if that was the little "arrangement" Urahara had to make with Grimmjow in order to procure his cooperation in Hueco Mundo in chapter 518? Speculations! **


	2. Let the Demon Run

**So, here's the next chapter. I wanted to practice narrative so I thought making Grimmjow's pov third-person and Ichigo's first-person for this story. I have a reason, but it's hard to explain. I guess I feel his personality is not as approachable as Ichigo's? And I feel like his character has a lot more changing to do and it seems like conveying that change would be more effective in that mode? I don't know what I'm talking about, haha. **

**Anywayzzzzzz, enjoy...**

* * *

17 Months

Chapter 2: Let The Demon Run

* * *

Week 4

The moment had finally come. After about a month or so of recuperation from his battle with Kurosaki and that fuckin' bastard ambushing Fuck Nnoitra, he at last felt whole enough to seek the one being he felt was his one true rival and finish what they started. His mind played those battle scenes with a certain Tricky Berry over and over again till his obsession oozed from his pores and invaded his dreams. Every thrust, every parry, every advance and retreat meticulously combed through and dissected for openings and weaknesses.

Not only did this obsessive blue haired devil examine Kurosaki's fighting prowess, he also reflected on every twitch of the young man's earthen brown eyes and quiver of his pensive mouth. He remembered how his determined scowl would smolder with satisfaction when he gained the upper hand and when his full lips would part slightly and his face would lightly flush over the ridge of his nose and freckled cheeks when faced with a move that took him completely off guard. That boy wore his emotions all too plainly on his face.

Kurosaki was more intriguing than anyone else he'd ever met in his entire existence. Not only was his unrelenting desire to succeed astounding but, his fierce sense of justice and fairness was an utter disbelief. In Grimmjow's world, only the fittest survived and the weak were destroyed or devoured without a second thought. That boy, tho, bestowed upon him an experience, an act upon himself that he did not understand:

Mercy.

He supposed Aizen dispensed his own version of mercy when he spared Grimmjow his life by only taking his arm when he disobeyed the megalomaniac but, the feeling was different. Aizen only made decisions to suit himself and his needs. Kurosaki's deep speckled henna orbs conveyed that he truly wanted to let Grimmjow return to their fight if he so chose but only on equal terms. Kurosaki wanted to battle him and not feel like he had any upper hand other than the skills he acquired through his fighting and training. He remembered how he mistook Kurosaki's glare for arrogance. _How dare a mere human try to best HIM?!_ Then after his little explanation, before that Dick Nnoitra interrupted, he was going to refuse to admit that Kurosaki was showing anything but weakness. But now, after a month of contemplation, he was determined to meet Kurosaki on the terms of equality to prove once and for all who was King. Grimmjow didn't care if Kurosaki actually _wanted_ to resume their battle, his very bones felt he needed to prove that he was on top and his nature refused to let go of those feelings. Tho, even deeper down, there was some other _need_ he couldn't form into words for wanting to confront the orange haired warrior. It ate at him and made him angrier, seething with unknown desire.

Now, in just a few moments he would get his chance. Grimmjow opened the Garanta and stepped into the void crossing two worlds. He strolled quietly, hands fisted in the pockets of his hakama, wearing his trade mark sneer of a smile and flashing his brilliant white teeth to no one. He reached the other side of the void hanging above the center of Karakura. He closed his eyes and reached out with unseen feelers to look for the reiatsu he remembered like his own skin. Stretching out his arms, his fingers waggled through the brisk evening air and eyes clenched imagining the Berry's reaction of his arrival and pursuit to his location.

"Huh," he ran his fingers through his bright blue hair. _Nuthin?_ Well, he would have to go to him then.

He tried again, reaching out farther and wider until he picked up on a faint, _almost_ familiar feeling. _There_. It wasn't quite the same reiatsu signature but it was close enough.

He used his Sonido to get closer to that _close enough _aura which placed him in a forest of trees. He started a strolling pace, confident in the fact that his need would be satisfied soon, for just beyond this edge of woods is what he'd been itching for and he couldn't wait to scratch that almost painful need. If he had a heart it would be beating out of his chest. Feeling the reiatsu leaving the area, he quickened his pace. He was surprised to feel the aura moving away from him. He was sure Kurosaki would recognize his faint presence. He desperately tried to keep a tight seal on his reiatsu as to not alert others to his location, but Kurosaki's skill should have afforded notice right away.

He broke the crest of trees to find himself in front of a small body of water. He scanned the surroundings, tracing the shore around to the opposite side and his vision raised to the hill where eyes locked onto his prize. Under the full moon, he could clearly make out the unmistakable tangerine spikes, the sleek complex of athletic flesh, and the deep puddles of intertwined browns and golds that made up the Tricky Berry's stare.

Grimmjow's face grew wider with an insanely huge beaming smile bordering on the psychotic. He waited for Kurosaki to lock onto him. His mind raced with thoughts of the impending destructive battle, yet instantly, he was thrown out of his rivière with the coldest of realizations.

He didn't sense ANYTHING from the orange warrior, not one ounce of spirit energy or any inclination that his whereabouts were known to the young man across the lake. The guy was just staring out over the water, seemingly deep in thought. Grimmjow balked. _Is this really happenin'? Is this? Nah. It's a hallucination, yeah? I somehow stumbled on'na dude who looks just like tha Berry an' maybe Kurosaki isn' in the material world, ya, tha'must be it._

He would check to make sure all the same. The bluenette was before the young man in no time at all, staring down upon the slightly shorter guy. No, he was correct. This _was _the same orange haired guy he faced all those many days prior but now, instead of the once confidant demeanor this kid possessed, he was looking upon a shoulder hunched, downtrodden individual with red rimmed defeated eyes. _Gah, this guy looked terrible! Why wasn't he acknowledging his presence? Why was he just starring off to nowhere with that pathetic look on his face? _

Grimmjow clenched his fists tighter at his sides and he snarled, "Oi... Wha tha FUCK is wrong wit ya?!"

Nuthin.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hey! I'm talking to ya, Kurosaki!" Still, nuthin.

Grimmjow seethed with anger and unleashed a bit of the tight hold he had on his reiatsu. In that moment, Kurosaki shook uncontrollably. His face twisted in pain and a slight grunt fell from his lips as he collapsed to his hands and knees. Grimmjow skid back a few paces to take the painful sight in its entirety.

Kurosaki finally showed recognition of another's presence. His eyes widened significantly and his mouth formed an _'uh oh' _shape as he tried to coherently communicate.

"Wha...Who's th..ere?" Kurosaki sputtered, "Aaaarghnnn! S-stop!"

Grimmjow resealed his reiatsu, "Stop?! You want me ta stop?! What if I was something else, Kurosaki? Ya'd be fuckin dead by now, stupid asshole."

Even tho he knew Kurosaki couldn't understand him, for some reason, he still shouted incredulously at the guy on the ground trying to pick himself up. He stomped back and bowed over the prone Berry, lips pressed to his left ear and took a deep breath, ready to scream. The scent of sweat and fear and something sweet and familiar yet foreign to Grimmjow's vocabulary roused his senses and it put a hitch in his onslaught of words. He recovered angrily, his hand unfisted just to refist into the Berry's locks on top of his head. He yanked his head up, bending Kurosaki's neck back at an uncomfortable angle making his eyes shut and mouth gasp, letting out a painful crack in his voice. Another undefined emotion stirred in Grimmjow, halting his assault on the much weaker guy in his hand. _What was this hindrance? Why was he hesitating? _He shook it off and proceeded his berating.

Grimmjow stared into the eyes of the unsuspecting instigator and spat, "This is fuckin' bullshit, Kurosaki! Ya promised me a fight an' I'm here for one, but now look at ya!"

Kurosaki's eyes peered through Grimmjow's face as he could not perceive the distance he was from him. Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh, his hot breath traveled in the Berry's mouth and wafted over his nose. Kurosaki's eyes shot open and his face flushed a crimson hue over his nose and cheeks.

It was Kurosaki's turn for _his _own breath to hitch. That sound made a million little needles pinprick the skin all over the blue haired man's body. His grip tightened and pulled the ginger closer as he deepened and lowered his voice, "I could wipe ya off the face of this fuckin filthy planet with a twist a my wrist. This wasn't the plan ya fuckin bastard ya can-"

"I think you've had enough fun for one evening, don't you think? Let Kurosaki go and leave now or we will be forced to put an end to your existence permanently."

He was so ensnared with his one sided argument that he failed to see the three silhouetted beings appear a ways back on the hill. Grimmjow casually leaned back up, orange hair still loosely snared between his fingers and gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah right, like ya got the pow-"

Boom! A flash of white light and pain in his left shoulder is all he saw and felt as his body was blown back a meer few feet away from Kurosaki. _Well, that was a little more powerful than he though it would be._ That same instant, three small glowing objects spun out from the figure on the left and glided through the air towards him. Grimmjow defensively brought his arms up to protect his face and body but the glowing lights created a triangular shield around Kurosaki. The brawny figure on the right circled around to flank Grimmjow and angled himself, armor clad arm towards his center, to get between him and the Berry quickly should the need arise.

Grimmjow righted himself swiftly and took on his own defensive stance not bothering to draw his sword, after all, this wasn't the fight he was looking for. He assessed the three now recognizable humans before him. Maybe they'd have the answers he was looking for. He decided a more toying approach was in order to get the information he desired.

Grimmjow brought his hands outward, palms up in a non-threatening manner, and shrugged, "This isn't really tha idea of fun I really had in ma mind. Nothin' against ya all, but I was hopin' for a round with this Tricky Berry here. What the hell is wrong with this guy anyway?"

The three shot glances at their fallen friend. Ichigo was now standing up fully but eyes still looked to the ground and arms loosely hung at his sides.

Ishida spoke behind his hand as he reached to push his glasses up, "I don't think that is really any concern of yours, G-"

"S-sorry."

Everyone turned their eyes to Ichigo. He brought his head up and heaved a deep sigh, looking towards his friends aim, "I told you I'd let you fight me again if you wanted to, Grimmjow, but I guess I won't be able to fulfill my vow to you now. I'm sorry."

Grimmjow was surprised. Kurosaki knew it was him? "How did you know it was me, eh? This is bullshit, hey four eyes, ask 'em why he can't see me or hear me no more?"

"Kurosaki, you don't have to answer any of his questions."

"I know, Ishida, what does he want to know?"

Ishida huffed, "Well, first of all, he wants to know how you knew who he was."

There was that blush again. He looked slightly away from the Espada's direction, "I.. I had a feeling, that's all. Next question."

"He, uh, commented on the precarious situation and wants to know why you are unable to sense him."

Kurosaki looked back in his direction. His face softened and he shrugged slightly, "Shit just happens, I guess? Facing Aizen, I used up all the reiatsu I had. I'm just a regular human now."

"Shit... Fuckin' Aizen. So, there's nothing ya can do ta get it back?"

"No, they haven't figured out any way to get Kurosaki's reiatsu back, can we wrap this up now? I was working on a very important project for the sewing club I'd like to get back to." Ichigo glowered towards the thin black-haired guy and it sounded like Chado let out a quiet snicker.

Grimmjow contemplated the situation. So, The Berry lost his spirit energy when he fought Aizen. He wondered what lengths he had to go to in order to come out of that battle with such a loss. No matter now, he supposed. Why wasn't anybody trying to figure out a solution to this situation? According to that nerdy jerk, he wouldn't be getting his reiatsu back any time soon, so what was Grimmjow supposed to do now? Just... Go home? Accept this turn of events and find a new hobby? Now that he was before the redhead, for some reason, he couldn't bring his mind to accept this fate. There had to be something, anything he could do to be able to get Kurosaki back on the same level as himself.

All Grimmjow knew at the moment was that he wasn't going to just leave. Not now. Not after he finally had gotten to the place he most wanted to be. He had so many more questions to ask but it didn't seem like any of these fools had any answers for him or Kurosaki. He'd just have to seek out someone more knowledgeable for those answers. He looked upon the young man, searching his features. He saw sorrow and helplessness but, beyond that he saw a deep desire to redeem himself and a want in his golden brown eyes to not accept the fate bestowed upon him.

Grimmjow resolved to stick with the Berry. He had a mission to complete and was gonna figure out SOME way to get both parties what they desired, even if one of the person's desire was to kick the other one's ass. So he came to the first conclusion he could think of.

Grimmjow started pacing back towards Ichigo.

Ishida raised his bow and Chado took a step closer towards him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow-san," Inoue stated as she tried to put on her fiercest confident scowl.

Grimmjow stood inches away from the shield, "Not gonna hurt 'em girly. Well, not right now anyway. I just have one last question."

As Grimmjow got closer, Ichigo stretched his neck up towards the shape of his head that shadowed on the shield before him. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Who's the guy smart enough here ta figure out how ta get Kurosaki to see me again?"

Now everyone else looked confused.


	3. Down To Business

17 Months

Chapter 3: Down To Business

* * *

Week 4

_This is tha right place isn' it? _Grimmjow asked himself as he stepped from the alleyway towards the odd ancient building. It was quite an old wooden structure with sliding shoji panels and a green ceramic tiled roof. It seemed as though it's determined not to be squeezed out by all the progress surrounding it.

The nerdy jerk did a good job of describing how to get here and who exactly he should see, despite all the eye rolling and sighing. The look on Kurosaki's face was priceless when four eyes repeated the question. He couldn't even form an answer himself. He just stared slack-jawed in Grimmjow's direction when the girly chimed in and offered her two cents. Guess she was on the right track because jerky cut her off and proceeded to cut to the chase and give him the information he needed so they could be on their way. His last smirk and parting words of good luck didn't quite sit right with Grimmjow, but he had seemingly no other options.

Across the dirt lot, Grimmjow could see the shoji panels opened half way. A man sat cross-legged in the middle sucking on a kiseru, the ball of finely rolled tobacco glowing in the darkness lighting his face and making the air smell heady and intoxicating. His floppy green and white brimmed hat fixed low across his brow hid his intelligent eyes.

"Good evening, young Espada-san. Just out for a stroll this brisk winter evening?"

Grimmjow, sneered at the calm man and continued to stalk forward. _Who the fuck talks to an Espada like that?_ The man wore a too big green-on-green ensemble with old wooden clogs, in the winter mind you. The man nonchalantly reached for his cane across his lap, "Now now, Espada-san. That is close enough. If not for a stroll, then what else brings you to my doorstep?"

Grimmjow halted about 15 feet away. He wasn't accustomed to engaging in conversation with people. He'd much rather grab the guy by the neck and shake the information out of him but he supposed that wouldn't be the best way to get this weirdo to help him. As the hat guy tapped the tobacco out of his pipe, Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Here ta see Urahara Kisuke 'bout The Ber-, uh, Kurosaki. Yer him right? Gotta few questions ta ask ya."

The hand that was holding the pipe flicked out a white paper fan and covered the weirdo's face. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the slight of hand. He knew in that moment this seemingly defenseless man was way more than he appeared, possibly capable of dissipating his reiatsu entirely.

"Hmm, very interesting approach, Espada-san. These answers you seek must be incredibly important to you or I should think that we both would be swimming in blood by now. Tell me, what is it about dear Kurosaki-kun that has you going against your very nature?"

Grimmjow gave a wary growl, he didn't like how this man seemed to understand him so easily, "The name's Grimmjow Jageraques. Jus' call me Grimmjow. And I wanna know why ya haven't got Kurosaki back his reiatsu by now?"

Urahara's eyes widened a hundredth of a degree, he dropped the fan from hiding his mouth and spoke earnestly.

"That's a very unfortunate happenstance. If there were any way to restore Kurosaki-kun's power, we would do so without hesitation. Why does this concern you, young Grimmjow-san?"

Grimmjow was getting impatient and annoyed, he hated explaining himself to everybody over and over again, "That Berry promised me a fight on equal terms an' I'm here for one but he can't see me or hear me or nuthin! What the fuck am I sposda do with that?"

"Please, please calm yourself, Grimmjow-san," Urahara fanned towards the heated bluenette, "Though, I do have more questions regarding your interest in Kurosaki-kun, those can certainly wait. Let us get right to the point of your reason for coming here, shall we?"

"Four eyes and the girly said ya could get Tha Berry to see me again. Said ya gotta thing called a gigai? What is it?"

_There he goes hiding his mouth with that fan, again._

"It's a vessel, a body to hold one's spirit. One can interact with and live like a human for any given length of time. I am inferring the reason you are coming to me, Grimmjow-san, is that you would like me to make you one of these vessels. Unfortunately, I am not sure I will be able to accommodate your request, as I have never made a gigai for your particular species. Although, being the inquisitive scientist that I am, it will not be for a lack of trying. Of course, as with many things, my help and expertise will come at a price."

"What? I gotta pay ya for this thing? Don't got money. I'm sure I can find a way to get-"

"I have no need for monetary compensation. I have all the wealth I need."

Grimmjow bristled, "Well I ain't suckin ur cock and laying down for ya, ya sick bastard! I ain't nobody's bit-"

Uraharas eyes bugged out, "Oh no, Grimmjow-san! I did not mean that! What ever made you come to that conclusion?"

"Don't got money in Hueco Mundo, obviously. What do ya think we got ta barter with in that place? Mostly negotiations are unheard of but, if a lesser adjuchas or arrancar wants something like protection from another, they can offer their body as payment. Tho, who's ta say the other party won't just take what they want and leave or kill the weaker anyway? Ya gotta be pretty desirable to the stronger of our race to receive protection."

"Fascinating. Young Grimmjow-san, this is what I meant by a price to pay, information. Our kind knows little to nothing about the world you come from. Sure, we know there are classifications and hierarchies and we are aware of most physical capabilities but, we know nothing of your sociology, how your race functions and interacts within your world. I should also point out that this information is extremely difficult to come by, seeing as how one of Soul Society's purposes is to counteract your aggressive tendencies by preventing you from taking human lives-"

"Ya mean, huntin' us down and killin' us."

"Yes, but I wouldn't say hunt per say as we... They have only killed those who invade the human world.

"As I was saying, I have never been accepting of all Soul Society's policies and this is why I choose to live away from their one-track minds and inability to progress. I am not so closed-minded as to think all of your values as evolved hollows only revolve around destruction.

"I would like to learn more about your race and I am willing to attempt to grant your request on the premise that you can provide me with the information I am seeking. Also, there are some rules and guidelines I would like for you to adhere to while you are in the human world."

_'Boy this guy could talk.' _If he understood correctly, all this weirdo was looking for was info on how life was like in Hueco Mundo. It seemed harmless enough to the blue haired Espada. He wanted him to talk tho, that was gonna be aggravating. Grimmjow was a doer, not a talker.

Grimmjow addresses the second part of the defected Shinigami's terms, "Fine, I'll answer yer questions. What else do I gotta do?"

The Shinigami gave a pointed stare into Grimmjow's cyan eyes, "While you are in the human world you are not, under any circumstances, to purposely, physically harm any human being. You shall not, neither while you are in your Espada form, at all, nor if and when you receive your gigai. Only under the condition you are threatened and are avoiding your own death are you allowed to defend yourself. In that circumstance you are only allowed to incapacitate and not kill. The only other exception to the harming rule is the sparring you and Kurosaki-kun have agreed to continue, however, you are not allowed to fight to the death, though, I am not really sure you are accepting of that outcome either. You will be allowed to fight with Kurosaki-kun under my supervision. I have a training room Kurosaki-kun is aware of. That will be the only place you and he will be allowed to come to blows to ensure either of your health's are not at risk and your bodies will be healed after battle. I will decide the victor and I will end any battle when I see fit as to ensure the safety of both of you. Other than that, you can beat each other to your heart's content."

Grimmjow let out a huge sigh/grunt. Hurting other humans wasn't really worth his time anyway but he could see how the ex-Shinigami would want to spell it out, especially since he would be living among them if this guy could make this work. He silently swore he wouldn't let anybody get the upper hand or hurt him in any way no matter what this guy said - he wouldn't start any fights but he surely would finish them.

Kurosaki though... All he'd thought about during his respite was ending that guy's life in a fiery display of power and skill. But... when staring in the face of the now weaker redhead, there was this... other feeling. Was it just disappointment? And now... because of this need to confront the Berry, it has lead him to make deals and concessions with unknown individuals. Who knows if this man is on the level? He could possibly be capable of destroying him at any moment but... for the chance to war with the Berry again, he'd be willing to put his trust and existence on the line for that. So... he guessed he would also be willing to spare the Berry's life for that opportunity. He guessed he had no other choice.

"Don't gotta heart, but agreed... Shit! This is not like how I thought this day was going to turn out," Grimmjow huffed as he rubbed his hand across his face and through his hair, "All I can say now is you'd better not be tricking me, ex-Shinigami. Not that I'd be in any condition to retaliate if you decide to put me in a death trap instead."

"I know I have no other way to assure you of my truthful intentions to fulfill your wishes, Grimmjow-san. All I can say is you have piqued my interest thoroughly and I would not be the man, the scientist I am today if I had ill will in my heart. I know that means nothing to you but I'd also like to have you think about this: Why is this so important to you young Grimmjow-san? If it was just the intension to smite Kurosaki-kun down, you could have done that at any time today. Not only that, you just agreed not to kill him. You also came here under the concept that you were going to play fair. To the rest of Soul Society, arrancar have no concept of fairness. That in of itself is astounding to me and I'm sure to yourself also."

"Your fuckin' blowin' ma mind, genius." The Espada deadpanned. "All I wanna do is have my day with The Berry and if I gotta jump through your hoops to get there, then fuckin' so be it. Now let's get this show on the road."

Urahara chuckled at the young Espadas lack of emotional maturity. This was going to be an enlightening experience for all parties involved. He just hoped he could pull off this little miracle of making an Espada gigai or all would be for naught.

"Ok Grimmjow-san. First I have to run some tests, nothing invasive or painful I assure you, I have to analyze your reiatsu composition and anatomy to make sure I can hold you in and mold the gigai to your specifications. After that, I'll need maybe about a month or two to work on making this concept a reality, though, I'd like for you to stop in once week for progress reports and also to have our little chat sessions regarding all things Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, I'm not goin' anywhere. Now that I'm so close ta where I wanna be I got no intention of drifting too far away from my goal, besides, I'm gonna need ta be taught how ta live here." The determined warrior stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Yer just gonna have ta get used ta seein' my gorgeous face from now on," said with that lovely sneer and a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure ya gotta extra room for me in this place, huh."

There was that fan again, but this time narrow slits for eyes peered over the paper and all Grimmjow could do was laugh.

* * *

Week 6

I'm sitting in class in a daze. Why? Why would Grimmjow go to these lengths just to fight me again? Why do I have to be the center of his attention? I'm nobody now.

Chado and Inoue hang out at Urahara's house more than I. Ishida doesn't really hang, per se; he just takes his orders and goes about his new job. Actually, I haven't been back there since I lost my reiatsu. When my friends told me of his agreement with Grimmjow, on one hand I was utterly surprised, and on the other, I was utterly not. I know he likes to be a puppet master, but why do I always have to have the strings attached to me?

This is happening. I have to resolve to the fact that I cannot change this course of events. I hope that maniac doesn't figure his little experiment out. I sigh deeply knowing that will not be the case and I'm going to get my ass handed to me royally. How Urahara thinks I can defend myself against this blue haired beast is beyond me.

Deep in my thoughts, I'm ousted by the scrapes of multiple chairs against linoleum floors. I look about the class. Chado, Inoue and Ishida are all standing, staring in astonishment toward the wall beside the classroom door.

"You can't be here," Ishida states in a perturbed tone.

"Ishida, Sado, Inoe! What are you doing? Sit in your chairs immediately." Sensei is not happy but this isn't an abnormal occurrence in her classroom, though usually this is followed by one of the three running out.

All eyes are on them. Everyone looking as perplexed as the next but I know what's happening. _He's here! How? Who told him we were here?_ Eesh, I'll give myself one guess.

The three look towards one another with questioning looks and answer each other with a shrug and a sigh, then proceed to take their seats. _What? Why? Kick him out! I don't want him here! Fuck!_

"Why do you have to be so damn popular, Kurosaki?" Ishida drolly remarks as he covers his mouth in his signature glasses push-up. "Fine! Shut-up!" He hushes and clicks his tongue. "Your admirer says, _'Hi ya, Tricky Berry',_" terribly reproduced in Grimmjow's deep sardonic but sexy tone. _SHIT! Did I just say SEXY to myself?_

I cover my blushing face in disgrace with my hands and face-plant my desk, shaking my head in dismay. _Why me?_


	4. That Aha Moment

**Wow. Thank you for the kind reviews, likes and follows. I appreciate it ;D**

* * *

17 Months

Chapter 4: That Aha Moment

* * *

Week 9

I'm sitting in my last subject for the week inwardly fuming, trying to figure out if I'm being punished by the soul king for existing. Does he do that sort of thing? Can he manipulate fate? Can he be so specific?

I've had it up to here with this! He's constantly following me around everywhere I go. Well, almost everywhere. I had the guys make sure he didn't follow me into the toilet at school and when he followed me home that first day, he scared the shit out of Karin when I got home (I guess she took up the spirit seeing mantle, she didn't tell me that). So my Dad, who already got the story from Urahara, refused to let him in the house in his Espada form. Thank GOD because I don't think I'd been able handle that blue haired asshole watching me shower and sleep. Ha, that must have been awful for him last week; I didn't step one foot outside my house the whole winter break!

I can tell he sits by me at lunch; the wide berth given to the right of me gave that away. And, when all of us are hanging out together, he interjects himself into conversations. It's so annoying. Mostly because I wish I could hear what the hell he's saying and sometimes it's because I can tell he makes the others feel uncomfortable. I absolutely refuse to acknowledge him. Well I can't hear or see him so I don't have to, right? Maybe that contributes to the un-comfortableness, but I don't give a flying fuck. Inoue does a good job of explaining cultural references and etiquette and when I see Inoue blush by some obvious crass remark he makes, Chado covers his mouth with his hand, whispering into his ear some tidbit of info too sensitive for her to hear. All he does with Ishida is bicker. One-sided bickering is rather amusing. Grimmjow must say some terribly over the top things because even I've never made Ishida sputter over his words as much as he does. I certainly don't interject by changing the subject in those instances, I'm hoping Ishida gets him so mad he lashes out and revokes the contract that blue bastard has with Urahara.

He tries to ask me questions through the gang. I ignore those too. I'm not giving this guy any satisfaction that I'm accepting him being here. I just change the subject. I'm hoping that's annoying him to the brink of destruction. I never would have guessed this guy could be in such control of his emotions. I thought by now he'd crack and Urahara would send him packing.

He certainly gets me back, the fucking asshole, making me look like an accident-prone dumbass. I've been walking into a lot of invisible brick walls and tripped over numerous empty spaces in the past month. I just can't seem to get riled up over it though, I don't see the point.

He's always sitting or standing too close to me so I bump my arms into him and have to scoot away or he's pulling me away from people he doesn't like me talking to, like some guy asking directions or some guy wanting to know if I need help with something at a store. Case in point, Keigo and Mizuiro. After they got over their initial wet panted shock, they tried to act their usual selves. That clingy kid falls waaaaay before he even gets near me now, I think Grimmjow learned to throw his reiatsu or something and poor Mizuiro. Even after I profusely apologized about missing the movie and I thought I was forgiven, Grimmjow has seemed to put a strain on that relationship by always steering me away from any conversations with him. Inoue and Chado have delicately explained about my blue pain in the ass stalker, but I still think he's so mad.

Tatsuki is furious and she says if he ever gets his human body he'd better run for the hills in fear of the ass whooping she's going to dish out to him. I'm contemplating trying to convince Urahara into letting me have a substitute for the brawl with Grimmjow. I know she'll have a better chance of surviving than me.

I just haven't the will. I'm so weak and pathetic. Maybe the Espada could just put me out of my misery. I'm trying so hard to shake this depression and I wish I could with all my heart but it's hard to make a heart work when most of it is missing. It's not helping the matter by being constantly teased and bullied by an invisible douche bag.

I've been talking to myself an enormous amount lately. I've spaced out so much this time during my inner monologue I just realize I've already left school grounds a while ago and am about to step into the middle of a busy road.

A horn blares and I'm yanked back so hard to the sidewalk I skid along the concrete a good couple of feet. My palms have road rash and my sleeve is torn at my left elbow, blood seeping from the deep scrape there as well. I get yanked up by the front of my shirt and shaken a good few times. I can feel my ghost's hot breath in my face and I know I'm being screamed at. Tears well at the corners of my eyes and all the pent up anger and worthlessness I've been holding in since Grimmjow's arrival rushes out in a horrid display of verbal diarrhea.

"You should have just let the fucking car hit me!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I knock invisible hands away from my shirt and start running across the street. I run a few more blocks and duck into an alley so I can continue the verbal assault on my invisible savior in relative obscurity so I don't look mental to pedestrians on the busy sidewalks.

"I have no fucking clue as to why you are still here! On a bad day, with my head in the clouds and my headphones on, I could have noticed that car with my reiatsu, but now every little fucking thing is a chore! What the fuck do you expect from me now that I'm like this?"

My screaming would have continued if not for the invisible hand closing over my mouth. I think Grimmjow is just trying to shut me up and I have an angry rebuttal ready for when my mouth is let go. In the sudden quiet I hear a scuffle and weak groan coming from a doorway about thirty paces in front of me.

I see a knife and a throat and a grab and a shush and a whimper and a tongue before I gather my wits and still my body seething in disgust at the assault I'm witnessing. The woman is about ten years older than me, her raven hair pulled back into a purple scrunchie, her hands in work gloves pinned over her hat and goggle covered head. My eyes lock onto her fierce but pleading grey eyes and my mind and heart is pulled in a way I haven't felt for months.

My eyes harden with unbridled wrath towards the one who dares to take advantage of any being. I don't know this woman, but does it matter? She is in need and my need to protect is swimming to the surface, finally triggered after all these long days of self-deprecation. I realize it's not just a choice, it's an instinct ingrained into my soul and I cannot deny what my body and mind is drawn towards. Even though I may not hold the same strength I did when I was a Shinigami, I will try with all my might to save this unfortunate woman.

I clasp the hand at my mouth. My gaze is not pleading, it's demanding for the removal of the blue haired Espada's hand from my lips and instead of being denied and dragged away from the situation as I thought, I'm let go. Without much more thought to my unexpected release, I stalk a few more paces towards the criminal and his victim.

The man hears my footfalls and turns his focus on me long enough for the woman to knee him in the gut and wrench her wrists from his grasp. She takes her one arm and knocks his hand away with the knife and the other palm thrusts upwards connecting swiftly with her attackers nose. Nice. She didn't look like a pushover. This calculating man must have taken her off guard.

He groans holding his bleeding nose, "You stupid bitch," as she runs full force in the opposite direction.

When she's far enough away, she turns back and yells, "Get outa there, kid! He's not worth you getting killed over!" She turns the corner and I hear her yelling for help.

On that admission, my ghost tugs at my left arm in a pleading motion. I raise my hand in a staying command behind me and again I'm let go.

The man flashes his muddled blue eyes at me in contempt as I finally get to assess this vile man squaring his shoulders to me. He's about 6'1", perfectly disheveled long spiky black hair with blonde streaks. His pants are skinny and black with shiny black buckled motorcycle boots and a white V-neck under a black leather jacket with patches. His exposed neck strategically marked with swirling black tattoos dipping under his shirt collar. The young man is covered in muscle, but not as much as my strapping invisible stalker. He is predatorily handsome, probably using his looks to make himself unsuspecting and appealing to his victims.

He wipes the trickling blood away from under his nose and flicks it with offhanded disgust. He points his blade towards me, "Wrong move. Your gonna fuckin' pay for interrupting me, Pretty Boy. I'm gonna destroy that fine young flesh of yours before I watch you bleed out."

With that threat he lunges, swinging his blade across my neck. I lean back and miss his swipe. He stabs at my chest, I pivot to my right and he flies past me. He turns and swings his fist at my left cheek and I duck. Every move he makes to harm me I dodge. A wave of euphoria rushes over my body as I realize I'm not as helpless as I made myself out to be. All of the skills I learned while I fought increasingly stronger opponents had been stored away so that I could access them when I needed them most. All this time, all I've thought about was how weak I was compared to the strength I possessed when I faced inhuman foes, but I never once imagined my skills would benefit me in the human world with a human opponent, with a being on my level. My heart is filled up with the knowledge my power is closer to me than I thought it was, lighting a new fire in my eyes and turning the corner of my lips upwards in a confident smile.

My change in demeanor infuriates the calculating criminal and he rushes my body. His thrusting knife aims for my stomach and I step slightly to my right. His arm is captured between my left side and arm and I hook under his locking it in place. My right fist connects with his left shoulder as I hook my right foot around the back of his calf and sweep his leg making him fall backwards to the ground. I turn to face his outstretched arm still in my hand and hit his forearm with my right fist, forcing the knife out of his hand with the fracturing blow. He cries out in pain as I back away, lightly panting from the exertion I haven't put my body through in a while.

"Y-you fuckin' broke my arm! You're fuckin' dead, kid! I'm gonna destroy you!" The prick tries to get up and I don't normally kick a guy when he's down so I watch him struggle to get up. As he's trying to roll up off the pavement with one good arm, I hear a grunt as his head snaps to the right and he's knocked out cold. Obviously my silent stalker has no qualms about hitting a downed man.

I snort at the action thinking to myself that Grimmjow finally overstepped his bounds by breaking the no hurting humans rule. That's most likely why he didn't interfere with the fight before this moment.

"That was pretty dumb Grimm-"

I'm thrown back towards the wall of the alleyway with such force the bricks behind my head and back shatter. Dust and debris fall on my shoulders. I'm in such shock I don't think my body has caught up with my mind and I wait for the explosion of pain my head is about to have from the skull crushing blow I just received, but it doesn't come. My head never touched the brick wall. There's something between my body and the wall. Someone. Grimmjow.

I feel his arms wrapped around me, his body pressed against me, cradling my head and body and holding it tight. My breath hitches and my heart beats faster and my bones tremble. No one has ever touched me like this before. His arm slips out from behind my back and I feel his fingers softly pulling open my eyelids, as if he's inspecting my sclera and iris and then fingertips ghost across my eyes, lightly flicking my eyelashes making me close them in a flutter. His finger presses against my temple then I feel a gentle tap tap tap of my forehead. Both hands move to cradle my face. One of his thumbs grazes across my lips. My face feels so hot, I'm panting. Both thumbs press lightly at the corners, lifting my mouth up into a small smile. I feel a large hand glide down to my chest pointing to my heart then pressing his palm against to feel it beating. The other hand glides down my right arm, lifts my wrist and with both his hands, molds my fingers into making a fist. It's pulled into a motion that connects my fist into his palm, his fingers clasping my fist tightly. His free hand goes back to pressing against my heart then leaves my chest for a moment only to press against-

"Unh, oh my God." I had forgotten how hard fighting gets me. My body is on fire now and trembling with a fear and thrill I have never experienced I feel I'm about to pass out. He cups my cock tighter and thumbs the head sending my body into an uncontrollable shutter.

"Shh-shhhiit... Grimmjow," He thumbs it again and my knees start to quiver and buckle underneath me. I feel his body come closer and his hot breath on my mouth. Oh please! Don't let my first kiss be with an invisible spirit! "Ss-stop."

Just when I'm sure his lips are going to connect, two officers come barreling around the corner. I turn my head towards the commotion and my body is let go to slump to the ground in a dazed sort of awe.

"There he is! The guy knocked out! That's the guy who attacked me! And that's my savior! If he hadn't had come along I'd probably be dead! My God, thank you," the woman kneels in front of me, wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me with all her might choking my stupor and arousal out of me.

One officer checks the assailant's vitals and the other puts his hand on my shoulder, "You ok, kid?" Dammit, I hate being called kid.

"Hey! This young man just took on a thug with a knife on his own! Don't call him kid! Have a little respect."

"Uh, you called me kid before you left, lady!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's because I thought you'd run away like a good little kid, but wow. You sure know how to take care of yourself." Her eyes suddenly grow mean and squinty and then she's smacking me on the back of my head, "What the hell were you thinking, kid! You coulda been killed! If my son ever... Gah! Don't ever do that again, you hear me!"

"Oye! Make up your mind! Sorry, ok!" Ouch, that fuckin' smarted. I rub my head. She softens her eyes and it reminds me of the look my mom used to give me after she caught me doing something mischievous.

"My name's Ikumi Unagiya."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you. I mean, not nice, not under these circumstances, but... Ah, hell-"

"Language, Ichigooooo chaaaaaaaan!"

"Chan? Chan!"

"Hehe, anyways, I understand. This isn't a nice circumstance. I was delivering a package to the back entrance of this business here when I realized this place was closed. That guy came out from behind the dumpster and rushed me. The scariest part is that this was all set up for me to be here. I've never seen this guy before and he must have been watching me for a while. I'm always careful and aware of my surroundings, how this guy could have gotten a jump on me-"

"We're going to have to take you down to the station to get your statements. You can call your parents when you get there, kid."

"Sure thing, let me just gather my things." I tell the cop and I walk over to my bag I unconsciously left at the mouth of the alleyway. I bend down to pick it up with my back to the group hiding my hushed conversation and scowl."

"I sure hope you get your gigai soon, stalker, cuz I've got a few bones to pick with you. And if you lay a finger on me one more time, in malice or otherwise until I can see you properly to defend myself I'll be sure to tell Urahara of your little indiscretion and have him send for Kenpachi to throw you back to Hueco Mundo with ten less fingers, ya got that, you blue haired pain in my ass? When I'm done with these officers, I'll meet you at Urahara's. I've got a few questions myself now that I think about it and I might as well say hi, after all it's been a while."

I stand after I pretend for long enough to be tying my shoe and head back towards the group with a new glint in my eye and spring in my step. Just when I'm close enough, my foot catches on, for the love of God, nothing! And I fall right into a purple raglan shirt filled with ample breasts.

"Son of a bitch!" Aaaaand I get smacked right on the cheek of my fire engine red face.

"Hey! Watch your language, kid!"

What a fucker.


	5. Now You See Me

**Got really sick so this is late!**

* * *

17 Months

Chapter 5: Now You See Me

* * *

Week 14

Grimmjow is outwardly confident but inwardly anxious. It's been almost eight weeks since appearing in front of his orange obsession and that obsession still hasn't actually seen him in solid form yet. But today that's all going to change and he just cannot wait to see the look on that guy's face.

Grimmjow couldn't believe the depths The Berry's depression had been in. And no matter what he did, he couldn't get one iota of reaction out of the kid, and he tried it all. First it was little invasions of space by the ways of standing too close creating taps and jostles to The Berry's body, then it turned into games like, "oops I didn't know you were behind me" and "sorry my leg got in your way", but nothing physical he did got a rise out of the orangette. Then he tried the third party verbal assault tactic, but no one was willing to play along and there really wasn't any use if Kurosaki couldn't hear him first handed anyway, but at least the nerdy jerk kept him entertained.

Then, Grimmjow started noticing all the extra attention being paid to The Berry and for some reason he did _not_ like it one bit. Stupid fuckin' people zoning in on the teen in the middle of crowds and lookin' at him up and down, practically molesting him with their eyes, dicks. Randoms asking him questions in stores about products when there were people who actually worked at the stores right the fuck next to him. He's so oblivious, that ginger. Nope, he wasn't havin' that. The third time it happened in about as many days, Grimmjow marched right up to the smaller male and forced his body between the two, making the teen back up and off the leery hoverer. It's like Kurosaki had blinders on to people's intensions 24/7. It's even worse that he's constantly off his guard. Even when his friends directly speak to him, there's always a 'pardon me' and they have to repeat the question, always preoccupied with whatever's going on in his head rather than the people around him. Kurosaki was never like that before, he was always taking in everything around him and assessing at the same time.

That's until his behavior got him in big trouble. Kurosaki was so trapped in his inner musings; he stepped right out in the middle of traffic. Grimmjow grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back out of the way of the oncoming cars. That stupid kid got him so angry he shook him with rage. What the fuck, was he trying to kill himself? The Berry, then, uncharacteristically screamed at the top of his lungs the stupidest thing he's ever heard. Shit, he wished he could have just slapped him to knock some sense into him, though, he was glad the orangette was actually acknowledging his presence.

Kurosaki raced across the street and into an alley. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sonidoed directly behind the ginger as he started his berating. When he noticed they weren't alone he quickly made to shut the angry kid up. That's when it happened: The Look. Kurosaki realized what was happening in front of him and his eyes took on a gleam he hadn't seen since his first altercation with the orange haired warrior. At first his instincts told him to not let the smaller male go and lead him out of harms way, but this look was so intriguing, so perfectly stilling, he couldn't do anything else but grant the orange head's request to let him go.

After he raised the assailant's awareness and the girl got away, Grimmjow thought that was the end of it, but of course the kid didn't know when to stop. He tried to lead him away, but the cocky teen lifted a hand to his attempt to draw back. Grimmjow thought, what the hell, if the situation got too dicey, he was there to intervene and make sure the young male didn't get more injured than he would allow.

To Grimmjow's wonderment, The Berry did more than just hold his own. He totally dominated the aggressor. He saw a complete transformation of the orangette's attitude before him. At first he was hesitant but quick to dodge the attacker's thrusts, then in the young man's eyes, it seemed a light went ablaze. For the first time in what seemed ages, Kurosaki shined with a brightness to rival all fires which turned his lips into the most delicious confident smirk he had ever seen. In that moment, Grimmjow knew that his fiery warrior found the thing he'd been missing and in that moment, Grimmjow found that it was the most beautiful thing he'd had ever seen in his entire existence.

The assailant also noticed Kurosaki's change in demeanor. It infuriated him. There was a moment Grimmjow actually felt afraid for Kurosaki as the man lunged with all his power behind his dagger. In a surreal moment of human strength and agility, it was over and the man was on the ground and disarmed.

Grimmjow realized it wasn't the actual level of power he was so attracted to, it was the aura exuded from this person worthy of rivaling any being, living or not. It was a force transcending the highest kings in heaven or hell and Grimmjow wanted to possess that person, to embrace rather than destroy him.

The prone man swore and stirred. In a blink, Grimmjow knocked the criminal out and had The Berry in his arms, determined to show the orange haired warrior he understood what had been missing was found.

The ex-Espada opened his Berry's newly determined brown and gold eyes, he pointed to his comprehending mind, he caressed his confident full pink lips, he set his warm hand over an uplifted beating heart and he grasped his fiery warrior's excited member. He knew the orangette was just as hard as he was over his display of prowess. However, he didn't know touching the smaller male in that way was going to stir a lust deeply imbedded in his own subconscious.

No one has ever moved him the way the Tricky Berry has. Not in his entire life, in any of his sentient hollow forms, had he ever crossed an entity that made him feel more than the need to destroy. All Grimmjow had ever been interested in was becoming stronger. Since his adjuchas form, the only others he chose to surround himself with was his Fracción. That was because Shawlong was such a convincing arbitrator. They were loyal and a means to an end and if any tried to rise against or gain more power, they would have been quickly disposed of.

He was well on his way to becoming a Vasto Lorde when Aizen showed up with his sickly sweet words of domination. It was odd that it only took a demonstration of the Shinigami's power to convince him to follow the megalomaniac's plans. Grimmjow never had any time to explore any other side of himself since Aizen made him an Espada. He only had time to follow orders, or defy them, but that was in his nature.

Now that the conflict with the Shinigami was over, all he could think about was Kurosaki. He wanted to be n-

"...Grimmjow-san? Hellooooo in there." Urahara waves his hand in front of Grimmjow's face, jolting him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for minutes. What are you thinking about? Are you ready? Schools gets out in 15."

"My God, it's contagious." Grimmjow shakes his head and wonders if his new body is faulty. That was some lapse in attention. He'd be dead in Hueco Mundo by now, eaten by some huge mindless Menos, "I'm leaving now." He gets up from the low tea table and ventures outside.

"You look striking, my young ward. Don't forget to wear your protection. We don't want to take any risk of damaging your body."

"Yep, I got it. Shit, I can't wait ta see how this goes over. I'm positive it'll be priceless," he said with a little waggle of his eyebrows.

He dons his gear, turns over his ride, and accelerates out onto the streets of Karakura. It's about a ten minute trek to the front of the High School. He parks in front of the gates looking around to see if he missed the bell. No one else is there but a man sitting on the buss top bench across the street and a few passers by. He has on a black puffy jacket and red baseball cap, the brim pulled down over his eyes and locks of shaggy brown hair peaking out. It doesn't take more than a couple minutes for the last bell to ring and the students to start making their way out. Grimmjow gets off the bike and stands in the middle of the gates. At first there were stares as students passed by, then a slight murmur, followed by full out pointing and groups gathering here and there in the courtyard. Grimmjow is scanning the area and watching for his target to come through the large glass double doors.

The unmistakable flash of a bright sunset mane invades his vision. He's talking to the big guy on his left. The girly is on his right followed by the nerdy jerk behind and to the right of the orangette. He sees the ginger notice the groups as he passes them. He sees the orangette hear the whispers of "who's that?", "that guy is huge!", "wow, how cool.", "I wonder who he's waiting for?", and he sees The Berry track the pointing with curious amber orbes and stops dead in his tracks in the middle of the yard.

Grimmjow watches as Kurosaki's eyes rake up the solid form slowly. He sees his black boots first, then hard muscular legs clad in dark jeans reinforced at the knees, a tight black and blue leather jacket over broad manly shoulders, leather gloved hands. Finally, his eyes sway up to the matte black full-face helmet with a smoky black visor. It hides all traces of Grimmjow's eyes pinned to the orangette's face.

Grimmjow lets the anticipation go on long enough. His hands reach up slowly and methodically to unclasp the head covering and lifts it exposing his sinfully handsome chiseled _symmetrical_ human jaw, straight nose, piercing blue eyes and chaotic blue locks. He hears the crowd's gasp and girls squee. There's wonder if he's a new student or a model or someone famous, but the only reaction he's concerned with at the moment is of his orange haired warrior.

Wow. He got a fiery blush and fierce scowl. The combination is forever engrained into the former Espada's memory.

The young blue haired man puts on his most feral grin at the sight of the orangette's clear lack of words and from his sinfully luscious lips his response pours.

"Hey ya, Tricky Berry."

Kurosaki's eyes are the size of saucers at the greeting and the crowd is in wonderment on who exactly this 'Tricky Berry' is. His friends step forward and the Berry is still planted to the spot. After some prodding, the young man comes forward and niceties are spoken all around to the bluenette and vice versa.

"Long time no see… Hey… are ya gonna say hi, Berry, or am I gonna do all the talkin'? I don't really mind. I gotta great voice and love to hear myself talk."

"Dick!"

"That's great, too, thanks for askin'" he mutters for the orangette, "I gotta hand it to Urahara, he sure knows how to recreate with precise accuracy. I woulda been disappointed with anything less than original perfection."

"Your lack of your humility and tact is astounding. Too bad _that_ had to be precisely recreated. I was rather enjoying our lack of communication."

"Aw, don't be that way, Berry ya shouldn't say things ya really don't mean. People could get their feelings hurt and then where would we be?"

"Well, on that note. See you later all. Goin' home, bye."

Grimmjow side steps to block the orangette's path, "Why do ya think I came all the way out here, Tricky Berry? I wanna give ya a ride home."

Kurosaki leans around the larger man and glares at a blue and black custom painted Hayabusa. It's sleek and beautiful and Grimmjow is very excited about it.

"I thought you came here to humiliate me in front of all my peers. I'm not getting on that death trap with you. You've only been here for like, a minute! You have no idea how to drive! And where did you get it anyway, did you steal it? Please tell me you haven't committed crimes already."

"Oh yes I do know how to drive!" Grimmjow scoffs, "I've!" he whispers so the crowds don't hear, "I've had my gigai for two weeks now. Got ma driver's license and everything. So whaddaya say? On second thought, it doesn't matter what ya say, here, put this on. Let's go. See you all later." Grimmjow shoves an Arai helmet with an orange and blue design at The Berry's stomach forcing him to take it.

"Two weeks!?" The Berry is flabbergasted. "And the rest of you knew about this?"

"Bye Kurosaki-kun! Maybe I'll see you later at Urahara's," the girly remarks as she smiles and waves goodbye over her shoulder.

Kurosaki looks the other way, "He's been getting used to it," remarks Chado in his deep matter of fact voice. "Adios all." He departs in the other direction.

"I have no idea what that crazy Shinigami sees in you that gets him to indulge in you like some deranged Daddy Warbucks figure," Ishida tisks as he heads home.

"I have no idea who that is, but thanks? It's probably my good looks and charming personality!" Grimmjow hollers after the raven.

"Ok, Tricky Berry. It's time to go."

"Oye! Stop calling me that! And I'm not riding on the back of that with you! You're nuts, ya know! You just show up here and expect me to do whatever you say? 'Hey Ichigo, let me kick your ass. Hey Ichigo, let me infiltrate your circle of friends. Hey Ichigo, let me pull you in any direction I desire. Hey Ichigo-'"

"You want me to call you Ichigo?"

"Wh-what? I didn't, I- I-"

"Hey Ichigo, let me give you a ride home."

That statement gets Grimmjow a deep long stare followed by a hard swallow and a harsh, "Fine."

Ichigo gets a wide, perfect-toothed grin in return. Grimmjow mounts the bike and dons his helmet. The orangette puts on his helmet and places his foot on the peg folded out for him and swings his other leg over to sit behind the blue haired man. The bluenette turns and checks to make sure Ichigo's helmet is secure which gets his hands slapped away after a long moment of Grimmjow's mock adjusting.

The man lifts the visor to his helmet and rakes his piercing cyan gaze over the delicious orangette, "Hang on tight, Ichigo. We're gonna take the scenic route."

"My house is ten minutes away walking! Scenic route my ass, you're kidnapping me! Take me home before I put my foot-"

Grimmjow has his visor down and is off before the ginger finishes his threat. He accelerates at a high rate, making Ichigo lean forward and hold the man's new gigai at his waist. His touch secretly sends radiating heat through the bluenette's new body more intense than he's ever felt in his Arrancar form.

Grimmjow takes the younger man on a small trip around the outskirts of his neighborhood before reaching his home about twenty minutes later. He pulls up to the home slash clinic slowly, subconsciously prolonging the ride. When he comes to a complete stop, he notices the hands on his waist don't retract immediately and instead of a quick removal, the hands slightly squeeze then glide back until just the tips of strong thin fingers linger before leaving his tight leather coat.

Grimmjow smiles as brightly as the devil himself can muster as he pulls of the helmet, "If ya liked that, imagine how it must feel on the highway. I could take you on a longer trip when you're free next."

The orangette cocks his head to the side for a pause and removes his helmet, flashing a most skeptical look, "Uh, sure. That would be... nice. Well, thank you... for the ride."

He hands over the helmet and turns to walk up to his house, then hesitates. He turns back to the bluenette still watching him, "Would you like to come in for a little while?"

Wow. Grimmjow just got invited into the inner sanctum. He can't believe his ears. He feels like this is all so sudden it must be some sort of trick. He's gonna get to the door just to have it slammed in his face with a maniacal cackle coming from the other side. That most likely will happen, but he's willing to chance it.

He doesn't say a word. He puts down the helmets atop the motorcycle seats and follows after the ginger. He gets to the door, Ichigo twisting the knob and entering the premises. Grimmjow stops at the threshold and closes his eyes expecting the door to be slammed in it and when it doesn't he opens one eye and glances around.

"What the hell are you doing?" mumbles an unamused Ichigo.

"Ha! I thought it was a trick, yaaaaa Tricky Berry! Ya know-"

Ichigo starts closing the door on Grimmjow's advancing feet and pushes against the door a few times, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't scuff the boots, or the body for that matter, they're new!" He chuckles in his deep, fluid voice. Oh, how he likes to rile up this one.

The Berry lets go and Grimmjow quickly steps around the door and closes it, turning around and getting a face full of piercing brown eyes and twitching whiskers.

"What is all this ruckus today my boy?"

"Hey Pops. I invited Grimmjow in today, it's okay now, right?"

"Hmm, I suppose. You're not going to cause trouble in my humble abode now are you, young man? Because if you do, I have severe ways of punishing delinquents who don't follow the rules."

With that warning, Grimmjow feels a heavy aura coming down upon him. Isshin must have released his now more sizeable reiatsu upon him and for the moment he's regretting his choice of suppressing his own reiatsu. Ichigo looks away and up to the ceiling and whistles a nonchalant tune as he gets intimidated.

"Thanks for the help, _I-chi-go_," Grimmjow admonishes, "hear ya loud 'n' clear, Pops. No funny business." Grimmjow states with a mocking bow.

"Ok, Pops. He's had enough... for now. Don't go far, though."

"I have some paperwork to finish before dinner. I'll be in the office. Remember, I don't need to see you to know what your doing."

"Creepy, Pops. Let me hang up your jacket." Ichigo holds out his hand to take Grimmjow's jacket as the Pushy Pops strolls away.

Grimmjow removes his jacket and hands it over, the Tricky Berry flusters and quickly looks away. Grimmjow looks down at his tight teal blue v-neck wondering what's got the other so overheated.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Your shirt… matches your eyes. You kept the markings, why?"

"Huh, didn't feel like me without them. Could have changed my hair color too, but humans dye their hair all sorts of shades, so I figured why change what works, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so, what's with the bracelets? I would never have pegged you for a jewelry wearer."

Grimmjow looks down at his now exposed wrists, "All these questions, Ber- I mean, Ichigo. And I haven't even sat down yet," the bluenette snickers.

Ichigo shakes a bit and storms up the stairs to the left. Grimmjow chuckles more before following. He gets lead into the orangette's bedroom. He knows this because he's spied on the Berry numerous times just outside his second story window. Technically he wasn't in the house.

He looks around slowly inspecting closely what he's only seen from afar, he sees a desk with books and a pin board filled with mementos and pictures, a closet half way opened with a weird, terrible crayon drawing of a bear and a bunny taped to the wall, and a small bed draped with a purple-blue bedspread crisscrossed in white. Grimmjow strolls over to the bed and sits down at the far end, bouncing a bit to check the springs.

"Hmm, a little noisy, but firm. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the bracelets."

He holds out his arms at length to the smaller male so he can inspect closer. Ichigo strides forward, openly miffed Grimmjow's sitting on his bed, and inspects the two solid pieces of metal. They are both perfectly oval, one is silver and one is onyx and about as thick as a heavy chain link but with no visible clasp or gap for taking them off nor would it seem that they would be able to slipped of as they are too small to fit around Grimmjow's massive paws.

"Urahara said since the composition of my reiatsu is a bit different from a Shinigami's and human's, in order ta keep my reiatsu at an actual normal human's level and keep myself in the Gigai I have ta wear these. He said it was like human organ donation or somethin'. If I don't keep these bracelets on and if I leave my Gigai, I won't ever be able ta get back in and he won't be able to make me a new one because my reiatsu will compensate and reject it. Like when someone rejects an organ that's not compatible."

"Wow. So your like, a real human now?"

"Well, no. Guess I'll never _actually_ become a real human but I'm _like_ one, I guess? Everything's fully functional. Which reminds me, where's your bathroom."

"Ugh, I'm glad you waited a bit before gracing me with your presence. I hope Urahara taught you proper hygiene, ours is right across the hall."

"That's not what I meant by that, I said it _reminded_ me," Grimmjow laughs out loud as he gets up to traverse the room.

"You are so fucking gross, do you know that? And you'd better not do that kind a shit in my house with my sisters present or I'll put my foot so far up your ass you'll be choking on my laces."

"Nah ah. Exit only. Let's not kid ourselves about who the dominant one is in this relationship."

"Relationship!? Relationship!? I'll give you-" Ichigo picks up a book from his desk and hurls it at Grimmjow's head but the door is closed in its way before it reaches him. Grimmjow holds his stomach as he laughs hysterically. He just cannot get over how riled up the Berry can get, it's almost as fun as fighting him. Almost. As he contemplates his next move he reaches for the door directly across the hall, but the knob turns and the door opens to a petite raven haired girl who looks up at him with wide eyes and screams, kicking Grimmjow in the shin and bolting out of the room as he falls over to grab his throbbing leg.

"Mutherfaaaaaa! Ichigo! You forgot to tell your sisters I was here! Is this really what being human is gonna entail? Getting a beat down by a fuckin' twelve year old?"

Ichigo opens the door and smothers his laugh with his hand. "Hey! Fuck you! Don't laugh!"

"Hahaha, I'm sorry Grimm-, hahahahaha! My sister has quite a powerful kick; she plays soccer and has a pretty high reiatsu as well, way more than ours now. Suck it up, it probably wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, but that little firecracker caught me off guard. That's it. I'm never letting my guard down again. Lesson learned."

"Sure. I'll go check on Karin and Yuzu and meet you down in the living room after."

After business and a bit of snooping, smelling shampoo and looking in the closet, the bluenette heads down the stairs. He hears a bit of commotion before he reaches the bottom and pauses to hear.

"Yeah but, Ichi-nii, are you sure this guy is really going to follow the rules and not try to kill you? You said he was an evolved hollow. All the hollow experience I've had so far is that they're hell bent on ending my life. I can't believe you of all people trust this guy? He kidnapped your friend and tried to destroy Karakura!"

"I know Karin, but he was being controlled by someone. He's had plenty of opportunity to kill me in these past weeks he's been here. I... don't know... why I trust him, but I do. Please just... try and act civil towards him."

"Okay we understand nii-chan," Yuzu says as she places her hand on Karin's arm, "we'll welcome your friend."

Karin, huffs and folds her arms over her chest and looks away, "Fine, but if he puts one hair out of place I'm gonna kick his ass from here to kingdom come and you won't be able to stop me."

"Ha ha, I can see ya take after yer brother, Firecracker. Got off on the wrong foot, the name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, nice ta meet ya."

The two girls look at each other warily as the blue haired ex-Espada makes his way from the bottom of the stairs to stand beside Ichigo. "I can understand yer feelins entirely. Hey, I don't understand all of my own myself. This is all new ta me."

"Whatever. I'm Karin, this is Yuzu. Let's eat." Karin walks away to the kitchen pushing her sister forward.

"Are you staying for dinner Grimmjow-san? You're welcome to, I made plenty," Karin says over her shoulder as she's being pushed.

"No, Yuzu! I don't wanna-" Karin sternly starts to state.

"Not today, but thanks for tha invite. Baby steps," Grimmjow calls after the receding girls.

"Sorry 'bout that, Grimmjow. Karin is very protective of her twin. Are you sure you won't stay?"

"Nah, got some stuff to discuss with Urahara. Are you going to stop by after dinner? You haven't been back for weeks since the last time. I thought you wanted to train for the big day?"

"Yeah, I've been getting up early to run and I'm sparing with Tatsuki after school. She was busy and I wasn't supposed to meet up today, you're lucky I came out and saw your flashy debut."

"Yeah, I guess I am, huh, that look on your face was priceless. Glad I got to see it."

Grimmjow gets another little blush from his Tricky Berry before he heads to the closet to get his things.

"Thanks for letting me in, Ichigo."

"Yeah, uh, no problem, I guess. Take care."

Grimmjow flashes a bright smile before turning to walk out the door. It's a few moments till he hears the door click shut behind him. He situates his gear and mounts the bike to leave. He spots a man across the street leaning against the building smoking a cigarette then nonchalantly stomping it out and rounding the corner to leave. When he passes the corner on his bike, the man is strolling up the walkway to the house there. Not thinking another thought about the man, Grimmjow heads back to his new home in hopes of getting some advice in dealing with skittish teenage twin sisters.

After the bike is speeding down the street a ways, the man turns back around and starts walking down the street to his black Mazda RX-7. He gets in and pulls off the non-prescription wire frames and grey driving cap and throws them in the back seat over a black puffy coat. It was easy to track down the kid by his school uniform. He smiles to himself, he knew scoping out that fuckin brat would pay off and sure enough he thinks he's devised a plan to knock the punk down off his pedestal. A little more reconnaissance and he should be able to get all the information he needs. Patience is his forte, that's how he's never been caught up till now. Thank fuck his rich ass lawyer dad got him out of jail on a technicality of poor police due diligence. They never wrote down in witness reports how exactly he sustained his injuries which left the door wide open for accusations of brutality on the department. They dismissed the case for fear that it would cost more money to loose a police brutality case than trying him on the assault charge. Good old Dad. Soon, he would start his reign of terror on that fucking red headed brat and his vengeance will be complete.


	6. Too Soon?

17 Months

Chapter 6: Too soon?

* * *

Week 16

"What are you doing here?"

"Ya said ya run before school so I decided to come with ya t'day, that okay?"

"Whatever, not sure why you always gotta be bugging me."

"Cuz it's fun."

"Just keep up... or don't."

Opening the door to the frigid March weather shocked me with more than just the cold. Grimmjow, in all his masculine glory, came to bother me. Why the hell? So not only does he want to kick my ass, he wants to train with me to do it? Fucked up. I'm staring a little too hard at his thermal running outfit. Tight black and blue pants, pullover and black hat, it's like, his signature colors, he's always wearing them. I've got my own set of black and red on but, God, his body is _not_ fair. By the time I fought Aizen, I gained four inches and 20 pounds of muscle in my Shinigami state. Then, it all went away when I lost my power and my stupid weakling human body remained. I'm not scrawny by any means, I've got some defined muscle over these bones, I'm taller and weigh more than last year, but nothing compared to this blue haired Adonis. He's got the same body I fought with in Hueco Mundo, damn Urahara and his perfect gigai. Not fair.

"Shit it's cold. How can you run in this weather?"

"You'll warm up in a few minutes, quit complaining or go home."

"Geez, your testy in the morning, hav'ta remember that."

"Just shut up and run."

I quicken my pace, leaving Grimmjow behind for a while. It's quiet... too quiet. I look back. He's staring at my ass! Oye, why is he doing that! This man flusters me more than anything in my life. Well, maybe Yoruichi is up there, but my body never reacted in the same way - it does things when he stares at me, which isn't good in tight ass running pants. What do I do? Deflect! Deflect!

I slow down my pace and jog next to him. I hear a slightly defeated sigh come from his mouth. I almost asked him if he liked being behind me, but I quickly realized my innuendo mistake and kept my mouth shut. My God, I have never contemplated the mechanics of gay sex. I'm not sure if he's serious or not but, I am sure that's where I'd end up with this one, even though I'm no pushover, it just doesn't seems like the taker roll would ever, _ever_ befit his personality. I, on the other hand... Where the fuck is my mind going? Think about something else! Anything else!

"So, you haven't shown up at Urahara's since that night? Why?" Oh thank fuck he started talking.

I clear my throat, "Ahem, well, I guess everything I wanted to know was said? I get until the first Saturday after summer vacation to train. You don't get any upper hand in the fight, other than your clear height and weight advantage," I sigh indignantly, "but no reiatsu. You can't kill me and Inoue will be there to heal any major wounds that are inflicted. What else is there to talk about?"

It's silent for a few minutes as we head into the park about a mile away from home, it's got a nice 5k track among the trees that's peaceful and quiet. It goes in a winding path and let's out at the same point making a nice roundabout back to the house, sometimes I jog it twice if I get up early enough, but not this morning.

"Your friends are there, they train in the basement. So do I. You're more than welcome to come."

"What is this fixation with training with me? What? Do you want to analyze all my moves so it's easier to defeat me more quickly? You already have the advantage; do you want more? I'm doing fine with what I've got. Actually, I'm training with the kendo team now. Though, I wouldn't really call it training, more like I'm teaching them a thing or two."

"I thought you were training with that Feisty chick?"

"About a week ago, I stayed after for clean up duty. I had to sweep and clean the boys' locker room. Some guys from another school's kendo team came to taunt our team. They brought their swords; our team already had put away the equipment. I took them all out with my broom handle. I guess they were impressed so they made me an offer I couldn't refuse. They pooled all their money and are paying me seventy thousand yen to help them win the championship the day before spring break starts."

"Heh, wish I could have seen that, how many guys were there?"

"I'm not feeding into your sexual fantasies, pervert."

"Oh, that's fine," he laughed, "I've got a great imagination. What are you gonna do with the money?"

"Save some and go on a trip for spring break before second year starts."

"Ah, the Onsen trip. The Big Guy and Girly were talking about that. They asked me to come to make the rooms even. Guess I'm yer roommate," he chuckled at the end.

"I thought I was rooming with Chado! Why?!"

"There's Pipsqueak and Handsy in one room, you are NOT rooming with one of them. The Girly and Feisty are in one room. And then there's the Big Guy and Nerdy Jerk and you and me. It's two to a room where they chose, since Nerdy refuses to be anywhere near me while sleeping, that leaves you and me."

"Can't you just call people by their names? Shit, and you'd better keep your damn hands to yourself is all else I gotta say about it!"

"I have no idea what you mean, Tricky Berry. I'm a perfect gentleman."

"Crap! Stop calling me that!" I shove him off the path with my shoulder.

"Okay, Ichigo," he says in his chuckling octave-lower voice, "we're gonna go down there on my bike, there won't be enough room in the van they're renting with all the luggage and people. I promised you a ride anyway, right?"

I blush hard at that. Hopefully my cold skin hid it. I told him it was just a fluke I went home early, so how he got lucky that day is beyond me, but I've been thinking about that first ride. He's been there to pick me up once in a while over the past few weeks but no long rides. He got a job at my encouragement so he's not mooching off of Urahara all the time. Sometimes he gets off early and waits to take me home. If I didn't know better, it's as if he's acting like a boyfriend. I wonder if he's gonna show up all the time to run with me now.

"How's your new job? Are you gonna be able to take off so soon?"

"It's fine, I guess. That woman is a slave driver. Now that she's got muscle helping her, she takes on harder jobs. Mostly it's delivering goods or clearing out storage areas, she gets about 30 calls a day with people trying to order food which is hilarious, she gets so mad. She said I could go, her son has the same time off and they're going to spend it together."

"It was your choice to not go to school."

"I know. I woulda hated that more. The only redeeming quality woulda been hanging out with you more," he says as he glances sideways, "But I'd never do well. Urahara agreed that my talents could be of use somewhere else. I don't think delivery boy is what he had in mind. I'll help her out till I find something better I guess, what that is I'm not sure of yet."

"After the attack Unagiya-san gave me her card at the station and offered me a job, pops said I could get one my 3rd year. Thought you could use the experience."

"Unh, it's fine. For now."

"How long are you gonna stay here, anyway?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Huh, I get it. Just past the time you kick my ass and crown yourself the king of everything? Just long enough to do a victory dance and then scurry back to claim your throne in Hueco Mundo?"

"Halibell's the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. I guess I could have challenged her but I wasn't interested in that."

"Just interested in overthrowing _me!_ But, I'm the not the strongest or worth your attention anymore, I have no idea why you bother."

I push past him miffed now at the way the conversation turned. When it comes right down to it, all he came here for was to annihilate me. That's all I am to him, something to toy with till he wipes the floor with me and gloats all the way back home. Just some-

I guess he caught up because he catches my elbow as it swings back. I'd be tripping forward if he weren't pulling me to the side out of the pathway. He yanks me behind a large tree trunk and shoves me against it. His hands clench my shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong with ya? Did I say something wrong?"

"This is bullshit! All you're here for is because of some OCD, wanna-stuff-me-in-a-duffle-bag-and-throw-me-in-the -river, reason. You can't do that anymore so why don't you just go back home and leave me alone!"

"What the hell is OCD? Make sense!"

"Obsessive compulsive disorder! It means all you have is murder death kill on your brain and no amount of beating me to a pulp is going to satisfy that!"

He grips me harder and comes in closer, "Sure! Honestly that was the surface reason for coming here and tracking you down! But... I don't know... There was... something else!"

He lets his death grip go and takes off his hat to run his gloved fingers through his matted blue hair. I've never seen such exasperation and unease in his crystal blue ocean eyes. It's hard to look at so I look to the side. "What else is there with you? You were born to destroy."

"You're right," he grips my face with his hands pulling my face to look back at him, "that's what I was made for. I didn't know any better and I didn't have anyone to show me otherwise... not till you. I did. I obsessed over you. I thought about you every day, I still do. But... It wasn't all just thinking about killing you. I mean, to be honest, I never actually got that far in my thoughts. Somehow, I could never get to the point of you dying before me in my mind. That's the truth. Maybe it was my subconscious telling me I didn't really want that, but I didn't know that. I'm tryin' ta be different; don't ya see that? Fuckin' hell! I don't even really wanna fight ya anymore, not in that way! But, I thought it was makin' ya better! Makin' ya think different and actin' stronger and more, I don't know, confident! Not like when I first came ta see ya! Ya were a shell! A goddamned shell of a being who didn't give a shit what happened ta ya! It hurt so bad seeing ya like that!" I give him a disbelieving scowl, "Yeah! I feel things! There's more to me than violence and cockiness - just don't go spreading that around. All this feelin' shit, I don't know how to handle it all, it's makin' me crazy. So please... please don't get mad at me for not knowin' what ta say! Because I feel stupid tellin' ya... that I don't ever wanna leave ya!"

My mouth drops open at that. Did he really just say that?

"It's hard for me ta even leave ya alone or not see ya for a day. Do ya know how hard it was ta not come running to ya after I got this body? But I didn't wanna look like a complete idiot in front of ya. Fuck! I wanna be patient and I think I'm scarin' the shit out of ya, but I don't want, for one moment any longer, for you to think that I'm just gonna abandon ya!"

His lips press into mine and I receive the longest, deepest first kiss anyone's ever gotten in existence. _Ever_. His eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed in concentration, which makes me melt and close my eyes. His lips are so soft and warm and he tastes like peppermint and green tea and him. He smells of shaving cream and sandalwood soap and the feel of his body close to me makes me moan and grab the front of his jacket to pull him closer. I move my lips against his as if I'm trying to bore deeper into him and he does the same. I breathe in as heavily as he does, trying to catch my breath and I hear him release a low deep moan, feeling it vibrate through my mouth.

All too soon, he releases my lips. And my eyes flutter open and we stare at each other for a moment, "Don't say anything," he starts, "I'm sorry if I pushed you too soon. I don't wanna scare ya. Let's just go home so ya can get ready fer school and we can talk when yer ready, ok?"

I nod my head slightly bewildered and he strokes my cheek with his thumb and squeezes my neck and nods in agreement as he guides me away from the tree and back to the path. We start a slow pace forward. A man with white grey hair starts to come up beside us with a white dog. His wool coat collar is pulled up over his mouth and nose and is peering at us out of the corner of his eye over his thick horned brimmed glasses. He's rolling a cigarette between his thumb and middle finger. The man nods quickly in a friendly gesture and I glance back over to Grimmjow, who is eyeing the man curiously, then Grimmjow looks back at me and a soft warm smile creeps across his face. He starts a quicker jog that I mimic, leaving the man with his dog behind as we round the last bend before the park track ends.

We jog up to the house still quiet, a comfortable quiet. I get to the gate and turn to face him still following his direction to not say anything. I'm not quite sure why I'm following his direction but it seems the right thing to do right now.

"Go get ready for school, I gotta go home and get ready for work. I can't come tomorrow to run cuz I gotta go in early for a special pick up and delivery scheduled, but I'll come to school after. I wanna watch you at kendo practice, okay my kenjutsu master?" He says as he lifts his hand to graze his knuckles against my left cheek.

Where I would usually scoff and say something self-deprecating or sarcastic, I just blush and nod again. I have been trying to speak since we got back to the house but my heart is in my throat, blocking all comprehending words. He smiles softly again and turns to leave. I open the gate and go through, closing it and peering through the slats. He gets on his bike and looks around for a moment groping at his pockets but shrugs at whatever he was concerned with for the moment off. He grabs his helmet hung over his handlebar and puts it on, starts his bike and turns his dark helmet clad head towards me. He stares for a moment then presses his black gloved hand to his helmet like he's kissing his fingers then holds his hand up for a goodbye. I stare as he drives off. I don't think I move for a good few minutes.

Then, I walk up to the door, enter, take off my shoes and climb the stairs to my room. I take off my hat and gloves and pullover. I walk across the hall to the bathroom and start the shower. I pull off my clothes and put them in the hamper. I go to the closet and get out my towel and hang it on the hook by the shower. I step into the shower and turn my back into the water. I heave a deep breath and press my fingers to my lips and for the next few long minutes, I relive every moment of that perfect, long, deep kiss.


	7. Out In The Open

_Thank you for the reviews. Glad you are enjoying the story. I did a lot of research about Kendo for this chapter and the next. Although there was a wealth of knowledge, I still couldn't find anything on the exact procedures and requirements for High School Kendo teams/clubs. I'm not sure if they get ranked, or if they have to compete within their class years? Anywayz, I made it, like a special thing, so it works for me ^^._

* * *

**17 Months**

**Chapter 7: Out In The Open**

* * *

Week 16

"Shit shit shit shit shit! What did I do! Why did I do that? I'm fucked!" Grimmjow paces back and forth practically pulling out his hair in the sitting room of his adopted home.

"Calm yourself young man. Now tell Papa Urahara what is troubling you," he states as he sips his tea at his low table.

The blue haired man snorts at his eccentric mentor's amusing title. He stops and crosses one arm over the other trying to keep his nervous tick in check but starts to tap his foot and index finger in a fast rhythmic pattern. He gives that up to plop himself at the opposite end of the table, dropping his forehead into his hands. He takes a deep sigh in before he starts his sorted tale.

"Remember how we talked 'bout how we're much older than we look and that humans have a much more limited life span? That even though I look like I'm in my late teens/early twenties, Ichigo has, in fact, only been alive fer less than a minute compared ta me? And that he's in a fragile part of his development an' even though he'll soon be caught up ta me, I should wait 'til he's ready ta pursue my feelings fer him?"

Urahara slams his cup down a little harder than usual, "Grimmjow! What did you do!"

"I-I told him I thought about him all the time! And that I didn' wanna leave him! I blathered ta him like a fuckin' sappy chick and then, I- I kissed him!"

"Oh... Ooooooooh!" Urahara expresses, wide eyes only visible between the hat and fan camouflage, "How was it?"

"What! That's tha first thing you have ta say? And stop hiding yer face! I'm fuckin' goin' mental over here!"

"Okay, okay. I'm here," he puts the fan back in his kimono and picks up his tea and sips for a moment, eyeing the impatient glare of the immature ex-Espada, "Well, fortunately what you did is a common experience for a person of Ichigo's age. 'The confession', as it is coined, takes place between two people where usually the dominant declares his intentions to the other party, but not always."

"Oh thank fuck that's the dominant thing ta do. I was seriously concerned I gave up that position with the way I spoke, sheesh."

"Yes, yes Grimmjow. You're still the man. Now back to my first question, I asked how it was, did he reject you or accept you?"

"It was... Wonderful. We kissed for a while. He kissed back and grabbed my jacket and pulled me closer. So, I guess he accepted it? But I spoke first and told him not to speak. I said I was sorry for laying all that on him so suddenly and we didn't have to bring it up again till he was ready. I wouldn't have gone that far if he didn't get so upset when we started talking about if I was going to beat him to a pulp and then leave. Shit! I told him I didn't wanna fight him anymore, too!"

"Incredible. For a newbie you sure are making amazing choices. I'm glad your base instincts didn't take over to make you do something you would have regretted."

"Yeah, me too. I'm surprised myself. I guess it's because I see him as a potential mate my instinct is to be as gentle and accommodating to him as possible."

"That truly is a monumental understanding. However, what if Kurosaki-kun doesn't feel the same way? Are you prepared for this not to get that far?"

"Don't know, be devastated I guess? I'm not sure if it's even possible I can stay here that long, ya said it yerself that you weren't sure the lifespan this gigai has."

Urahara threw up the fan again, "If and when the time comes that Kurosaki-kun accepts your proposal to be his mate, please, I would like for you both to come tell me."

"I'm on ta ya old man! Yer hiding somethin' behind that stupid paper fan other than that silly mug of yers."

"Who me? I'm just a naturally modest individual who hides my shyness of vulgar subjects," The shopkeeper waves off with his fan.

"Yeah, right. Who was tha one who littered my room with all tha gay porn mags and DVDs and called it 'Research Material'? Modest my ass. There's young kids livin' here and ya just toss it about like it's no big deal."

"Sex is a very natural thing, young Grimmjow-san. We shouldn't make it out to be something bad and give the kids a complex."

"What the fuck? I gotta complex because ya gave them to me! Boundaries, dude!"

"Humans are different than hollow, there are products and techniques to help make the experience more pleasurable and I want to make you aware of those, especially for the sake of your potential, ahem, mate."

"Oh my God. Stop talkin' 'bout it." And with that, Grimmjow got up from the table to get ready for work. Needless to say, he was going to be late.

* * *

Week 19

Grimmjow is sitting in the stands with The Big Guy, Girly and Feisty. None of them wanted to miss the fiery orange haired warrior's big debut. They got great seats in the center of the bleachers so they could see the multiple matches going on at the same time.

Grimmjow remembers when he first came to see Ichigo practice the day after "The Confession":

He was biting his nails about the meeting. All that worry disappeared when Ichigo looked up from his sword form practice and gave him a shy melt-your-heart smile. The ecstatic bluenette gave him his biggest sexy grin as Ichigo came over to greet him.

"Yo. Sparring starts in a few minutes and lasts about a half hour. Can you stay until then?"

"That's what I'm here for, I like to watch," Grimmjow tilts his head to the side and gives the orangette a crooked smirk.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Why do you always have to find a way to make everything so damn perverted?"

"It's my god given talent, rolls off ma tongue like-"

"Dude! Don't even!" Ichigo cuts him off, "Just go sit somewhere and behave or you won't be invited back."

"Okay, got it. Behaving... fer now." He grins, "Yer gonna have ta explain all this ta me later. Not used ta seein' safety equipment an' rules."

He walks away to find a seat in the practice space. He walks up to the top of row of bleachers that are pulled out half way and leans against the slats behind him trying to get comfortable. As he contemplates the preciousness humans take in their well being, he witnesses a group of nine boys in school uniforms of a different style and color stroll into the practice area. His interest in piqued when the arrogant looking taller boy at the head of the gang calls out to the practicing students.

"Who is the one called Kurosaki Ichigo? I wish to speak with this person."

The group of kendōka suspends their sparring and turn to Ichigo whose back is still turned to the strangers. He's still in his attack stance with his bamboo sword raised above his head. He lowers his arms and pivots to face the questioning stranger. He tucks his sword under his arm, removes the safety gear around his head, a scowl marring the surface of his features directed at the students before him.

"Who wants to know? Why are you interrupting us? Can't this wait until after practice?"

The arrogant young man with the long raven hair pulled to a low side ponytail rolled leering eyes over Ichigo's fearless frame. He looks built and older than the students behind him, his navy uniform sweater stretching taught over muscles too well defined. He's about an inch taller than Ichigo but his frame's definitely wider.

"Hmm. I merely came to offer my sincere apologies to the one who had to expel such force to quell my antagonistic comrades here. As I am the captain, I am responsible for the conduct of my team and I wish to make amends for the negligence against you and your team."

Still making hard, steel grey eye contact with Ichigo, the haughty captain yelled out to his subordinates a single command and all eight peeled out to prostrate themselves in front of the orangette and apologized in unison.

"Our apologies opposing captain!"

Ichigo snorts at the over the top display, "A simple sorry after class would have sufficed. And I'm not the captain. He's the captain," gesturing to the guy he was sparring with, "So long winded. Your name wouldn't be Kuchiki by chance, would it?"

"No. I do not know of any person with that surname. I see that my etiquette was wasted on someone who clearly does not appreciate a noble gesture."

"Don't lie. You didn't really come here to apologize. Your team has been tormenting our team for a while now and that was the first time your side got their asses handed to them. You came here to see your competition. Here I am. Now, if your finished looking me over I'd like to get back to practice."

The boys on the ground peer up from their groveling in awe to Ichigo then curiously over to their captain now deep in frown at the revelation.

The cavalier student casts a scornful glare at Ichigo's audacity and steps up to him with jaw clenched. Before the asshole makes it to the ginger, Grimmjow's protective side has kicked in and is standing next to his companion; fists balled in his jean pockets acting as casual as possible even if ripping this prick's throat out keeps playing over in his head.

The arrogant asshole assesses Grimmjow now, "What is he here for? Do you need a bodyguard? You don't look like you could afford one."

"Fer someone who throws 'round the act of nobility like everyone should adhere ta it, ya sure don't follow it yerself, ya rude fuckin' douchebag. The first thing my friend here asked ya was who ya were. Are ya gonna answer him or are ya gonna keep actin' like everybody's gotta stop for yer ass and kiss it?" It's not like Grimmjow didn't think Ichigo could take care of himself, he just enjoys getting himself in the middle of conflict, can't help himself, loves a good fight, or a boring one, or any kinda one, doesn't matter, really.

The arrogant captain sizes up Grimmjow now. The blue haired ex-Espada is taller and larger and much, much more aggressive looking than the other. If he knew what was good for him he wouldn't engage him further, which he doesn't. Grimmjow is slightly perturbed at that.

"I am Seki. Kenta Seki. Third Dan and Fifth generation Kendo champion on both sides of my family. My father is 7 Dan and instructor for the Karakura Police Department. Both of my grandfathers are 8 Dan master Dojo senseis and I'm schooled in both of their styles. So no, there is no need to appraise competition. I have no competition at this meager high school skill level."

"So your family likes Kendo. Great. I'm happy for you. Lucky for me I don't need a rank to compete at this meager level."

"You don't have a rank? Figures. I took you for a poser from the moment I saw you. I'm sure you just used sloppy brute force to take down the other team members but it is going to take a lot more than your simpleton technique to best anyone with higher kendo knowledge."

Grimmjow barrel laughs, "Kid, ya got no idea who yer talking down ta. The gall ya must have ta not only insult a person ya know nothin' 'bout, but ta also insult yer own team at the same time? All yer little practicin' with yer flimsy bamboo sticks got nothin' ta do with actual combat experience which my-"

"Grimmjow! Shush!"

"Whaaaaaaat? This little prick deserves ta be knocked down off his high horse!"

"Yeah but shut up and you know why!"

The arrogant captain huffs. "Combat experience my ass, if there's some legitimate group using actual katana in this day and age other than the police my family would be the first to hear about it. Don't go spinning tales to make yourself seem more important."

Ichigo and Grimmjow both look at each other with amused grins, "Yeah, Seki. Making up stories is uncalled for. Let's just end this today and we'll see you at the tournament."

"Yes. We'll settle this at the tournament."

"Hey, I'm not settling anything at the tournament. I don't care what you think you need to prove but I'm only here for the money."

"Money? That's not honorable and that is why you'll loose."

"I've already fulfilled my honor quota for the year. Nah, this is for money and that's okay with me, for now. Maybe I'll learn something along the way, but it will have nothing to do with honor. So, see you... Eesh! It's time to go already? You wanna call it a day captain?" Ichigo asks his teammate at he turns his back to the offending student, leaving him to stew in his one-sided vendetta.

He calls his subordinates to attention and the teammates, openly disgruntled by the turn of events today, only half comply with the captains order. Ichigo can add another notch to the grievances the arrogant boy has against him.

Even though high schools may have many students on their teams, this tournament requires only their 3 best to compete. That's still a lot of students from the prefecture coming together and it's well into the afternoon before there's a break in the action. Ichigo has won all of his matches easily. The grace and flow of his technique has all of his opponents confounded. How a young man can control his bursts of attack and make it seem so effortless is questioned in every referee's eyes, sometimes they are confused if the point actually landed even though he uses the correct form and yell. Sometimes it's too perfect. Ichigo doesn't mind, Grimmjow can tell he's trying to suppress his ability. He gets caught up in the perfect emptiness his mind creates once in a while. Ichigo's strategy is to welcome each of his opponents attacks first if he can help it without causing the match to go into overtime and he never puts on airs about his wins, which makes a lot of his opponents revere him reflected in the deep long bows he gets after most matches.

Grimmjow stands to stretch about a minute into the break - about to wander around and maybe check out the facilities so he doesn't have to get up during the last half of the matches and miss anything - when The Girly pipes up and places her hand out to halt his retreat.

"Oh, Grimmjow-san! If you could wait for just a few more moments. The half time show is about to start and I think you'll find it quite exciting!"

"Huh? Okay. What's gonna happen?"

"You'll see!" The strawberry blonde muses as she claps her hands together and bounces in her seat.

"Chill Girly. What's so-" Grimmjow is interrupted by the MC.

"Thank you all for coming to this year's annual year-end High School Kendo Finals. Kendo is a rigorous martial art and swordsmanship has many facets practitioners strive to perfect. Each year, our esteemed committee visits each participating school to judge the overall skills of students wishing to participate in this section of competition. Each student entering is required to produce a five minute routine based on their own individual skills, which has to include kendo kata, iaido kata along with any other kenjutsu or battōjutsu they have learned throughout their practice. It is not necessarily the amount of knowledge the student possesses, but rather it is the quality of character, demeanor, awareness, respect, loyalty, gratitude and sincereness for the art of the sword that the judges look for. However, the winner of this year's kata skills competition not only possesses a level of strength of presence we all strive for as kendoists, this student's skill, as many of the judges have praised, is the one of the highest seen in the many years of judging high school kendo. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome this year's winner- from Karakura High School, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Grimmjow starts to rise from his seat but quickly sits back down as butterflies invade his stomach. Ichigo appears from an entrance into the arena clad not in the usual navy garb used in competition. He's now dressed in a deep black kosode and hakama with the white undergarment and obi much like his Shinigami uniform. The bluenette's concentration on Ichigo's form is interrupted by a hand on his arm.

The Girly whispers, "Kurosaki-kun entered this part for free. He told me he did it for you, Grimmjow-san. Thank you for helping him get back to what he loves. Look at how he shines."

Grimmjow leans back up from the hushed confession whispered into his ear with pride welling in his chest. As Ichigo stops at the center of the arena floor he looks up at Grimmjow with smoldering deep amber flecked orbs, then bows in respect to what seems like the crowd, but it's only meant for him and Grimmjow's cheeks burn with the first blush he's ever gotten in his life. Ichigo kneels before the katana and starts the series of sword forms with respecting his sword, then to placing the blade on his hip, then to releasing the katana from its sheath. Some of the more knowledgeable onlookers notice in hushed cries that the student is using a sharp edged sword.

The spirit pouring from the fiery orange haired warrior entrances the crowd. With every movement of his lithe muscular body, you could hear the spectators' wave of awe. Every slash he makes, you could feel a collective tremble wash over the arena. Ichigo is cool and confident, strong and formidable, handsome and damn sexy. Grimmjow can't take his eyes off of him and neither can Ichigo take his eyes off the other. It's fortunate they picked the center spot to sit, right where his effort can be concentrated towards his imaginary opponent, towards the young ex-Espada. Grimmjow is fighting with all his might not to become physically aroused as he leans his elbows on his knees, bites his lower lip and rubs his fingertips over them.

The Girly gasps, "His father's here."

"Where?" Grimmjow wonders not wanting to take his eyes away from his obsession.

"Across in the back by the exit. He's dressed in a hat and cloak. I almost missed him."

As Ichigo ends his routine and bows for the last time to his sword The Big Guy says, "Look, Shinigami." Grimmjow can't see the invisible wariors littering the arena. As Ichigo bows his last bow to the crowd, the Shinigami bow in respect to the once savior of their way of life. The Shinigami then turn in unison towards the ex-Espada.

"They know you're here," The Big Guy calls out just before the crowd stands and cheers, hiding Grimmjow's loud snarl from the rest of the arena, but not from Ichigo who gives a panicked look around. The small groups quickly retreats from the stands prepared to protect their new blue haired comrade.

The three form a flanking triangle around the ex-Espada, which on one hand the man finds endearing that he has people who care about him and on the other hand he finds his lack of own strength to defend himself appalling.

They head down an empty corridor trying to make the confrontation less visible to the unknowing public. They press Grimmjow behind them towards the wall and he senses the strawberry blonde's invisible barrier cover his body. They all take a defensive stand around their new friend and start the argument Grimmjow can only hear one side of. The Shinigami surround the seemingly insubordinate posse.

"What is the meaning of this?" questions the older Kuchiki.

"He is the enemy! How can you stand here protecting him!" yells Hitsugaya.

"Of all the things you could have done to get on Seireti's bad side, this is one of the worst," grumbles Ikkaku.

"Leave it to Urahara to take his defiance to another level," chortles Shinji.

"Not cool guys. Deep trouble." Scoffs Renji.

"Why? Why did you do this? I can't believe you'd betrayed us like this," Rukia growls slow and low.

"We didn't betray you! You don't know the whole story," the Girly shouts, "let us explain. He's not going to hurt any of us or you."

"He's our friend now, too. You can already tell his powers are suppressed. This has nothing to do with you," Grimmjow takes in the most consecutive words he's ever heard come out of The Big Guy's mouth.

"I trust Grimmjow. Even though he's annoying and gruff and obnoxious and crass-"

"Thanks Feisty, great help," Grimmjow groans behind them.

"Step back... now." Ichigo commands from the end of the hall. All turn to look at the warrior. He proceeds towards his friends, eyes cast downward, anger masked beneath his hair shadowed face, his hand on the hilt of the weapon on his hip.

"Do not interfere. None of you take the time to ask questions, always jumping to conclusions, never seeing the whole picture. This man should not be punished for being controlled by a psychopath. He does not wish to fight you. He didn't come breaking down your door in retaliation or vengeance."

"He is a hollow. He is our enemy, we cannot-"

"He can't hear what you're saying!" The Girly shouts.

"Not one of you came here in your gigai to greet me? Am I not worthy to be graced by your presence anymore? A lowly human with no spiritual power isn't worth the concern of the mighty Shinigami! But... I was worth it to him! He came for me! He appeared before me! He's sacrificed his own power and security for me! None of you would have had to give up so much to just say hello! If you ever respected me... Just... Just Go."

"We didn't mean to- It was for his own-"

Ichigo reaches behind him extending his open hand to Grimmjow. The bluenette reaches out and grasps his hand as the shield is lowered. An uncomprehending murmur flashes through the Shinigami.

"H- he cares for this Espada?" The sentimental act between the two confounding Rukia.

"They care for _each other_." The Girly answers the unheard question.

"This is highly irregular. This must be reported to Captain-Commander immediately." A bewildered Byakuya proclaims.

"I, for one, am NOT surprised." Howls Shingi, "you little... deviant! Ha! This is priceless. Why did I leave again? Never a dull moment since you came into existence, Ichigo."

"He can't hear you, idiot!" Feisty fires off.

"Oh yeah, oops. Well we should go, I'm sure we're interrupting the festivities here and you've gotta report this to the captain and whatnot. See ya- awh shit, just tell him I said goodbye!"

The Shinigami flash step from the scene.

"They're gone! Ichigo, you'd better run! You're going to be be disqualified if you're not on the floor on time Kurosaki-kun." A frantic Girly exclaims.

As the others head down the hallway ahead of the orangette, Ichigo tugs on Grimmjow's hand bending him downward. His head turns over his shoulder into the bluenette capturing his lips with his own. The kiss is heated and desperate with a touch of hidden concern behind it.

"You're not going anywhere." Ichigo softly commands against his lips.

"Never," he assures, "now go! And don't lose!"

"Never."

He turns and races down the hall passing the others. He has to change fast before he even gets back to the arena. Hopefully the Shinigami didn't ruin his chances.

Any subconscious doubt Grimmjow had about Ichigo reciprocating his feelings went out the window with that last interlude. Now that doubt was replaced with a genuine fear that if the Shinigami had their way, he may not get the chance to fulfill his new life's dream.


	8. Suppressing The Shadows

**17 Months**

Chapter 8: Suppressing The Shadows

* * *

Week 19

All I have is fury and worry! Fury and worry! I knew someday the Shinigami would come visit. I just wasn't expecting it to quite go like that. I wanna get this competition over with so we can get back to Urahara's shop and talk this over with him. Maybe he has already thought of a plan. He must have foreseen this possibly happening. I just have to get this last bout over and then we can leave.

Fuck, and I was having such a good day too! The way he looked at me with those piercing, beautiful sapphire eyes while I performed my kata. The way he bit his lip, damn, so sexy. I knew that would get him going. So glad I won. I truly wasn't sure if I would. I know I have a lot of fight experience, but I've never learned specific technique, it all has been instinct and power and learning as I go up till now. It took determination, lessons, practice and more practice to execute all those forms properly. I added some of my own style but the technical part was the hardest.

I can't stop thinking about him... At home, at school, instead of doing homework, in my dreams... Fuck... In the shower! I've been in a daze for weeks! I'm lucky I was able to concentrate at all. I thought I would have plenty of time to explore my feelings and tell him in a proper way, but one threat from those stupid Shinigami and my resolve hardened and everything I've been feeling for these past months came truthfully rushing out. I mean, it wasn't _everything. _I still think he deserves a proper response to his confession and I was planning on saying something during spring break. Oh god, he makes me so nervous and excited at the same time. I have no idea what I'm doing. I feel so stupid and naïve about all this.

All I do know is they can't take him. I'll never let that happen! If I have to fight every single one of them again, I'll find a way. Those idiots, they think they have all the answers, dictating how people should live. Grimmjow made a choice, he actually wants different than his previous life offered. Whether or not I'm included in those plans, they should be respected. I've stood up for my friends and I'm never gonna stop fighting for what I believe in.

I've been sitting on the sidelines with my school for the last few minutes waiting to be called up for the final round. Of course, it has to be with that Seki asshole, just my luck. _How do I get into these things?_ I look over to him. If he had lasers for eyeballs, I'm sure my head would have disintegrated by now with the death stare I'm receiving. Sheesh, give it up already. I have no time for this shit, I've got more important life matters to attend to, but someone told me not to lose and I'm gonna give him what he wants.

Finally, the announcer calls us up to the center of the arena where the match will be held. In this bout, the round time is doubled to ten minutes. I don't want to drag this out, so when there's an opening, I'm taking it.

I bow to Seki, who looks every bit the confident prick that he is as he bows the least he can to me, then we march up to our starting lines. We perform the customary squat with our swords pointed at our opponents and rise to engage. Instead of the instant attack I was hoping Seki would try to pull, he instead draws near slowly to create his idea of the perfect strike zone. He's deliberately turning us counter clockwise to set his attack up, but at the last moment he does something unexpected. He falls out of rhythm and his steps become erratic, moving left and right and back and forth in a haphazard way. He's trying to deliberately hide his pattern so I get distracted and miss his attack. Sure enough as soon as I catch on to what he's doing, he goes for a head strike. I defend easily enough but he's not through, he switches his hand position and goes for my left side.

_Shit, point!_ He's fast, faster than any of my previous opponents of the day. I can see how important strategy is to this guy, more important than any fancy parlor tricks or brute strength. He clearly outmatches me in that department. Well, that is to be expected when Seki's been taught from a young age by kendo masters. What a gloater, jumping around the ring after his victory.

He finally gets back to starting position. We engage and he falls back into his attack zone stance and this time it's closer, laying the tip of his sword onto my right shoulder. This technique is used between advanced fighters as inexperienced ones would get nervous at the proximity and threat, quickly loosing their concentration, but I'm not going to fall for that. I step into the move to draw our swords to touch further down by the hilt, then quickly shift back to open up the strike zone and surge forward again, my warrior voice calling for the strike and hitting him square on his left gauntlet drawing the point.

Kenta Seki isn't used to losing at this level of competition and it shows in his angry bark and rigid stance back at the starting position. Through his mask I can see him mouth the words, "You're finished."

Threats like that make my blood boil and lights a fire in my eyes. When we come up from our ready stance he immediately rushes in, thrusting towards my neck. I bring my sword up to divert the attack. At the moment of sword contact, Seki drops to a crouching position and changes the trajectory of his sword, thrusting directly up under my chin. He follows through, knocking my protective gear clean off my head and I fall backwards. The crowd cries out and I hear my name yelled over all other commotion by my concerned blue haired companion. The round is paused and I get up, waving to everyone that I'm okay and put my headgear back on, tightening the cord behind my head and staring at Seki who is feigning an apologetic look. There's no penalty. Technically it looked like it was my fault my headgear wasn't fastened properly, though I know, Seki knows, and probably more advanced kendoists know that he deliberately thrust up like that. I take a second to right my mind and we begin again. Now, his new strategy is to keep me occupied with sparing attacks, one after another, so my sword is constantly blocking and I am retreating around the ring. I take a deep breath and let my mind go.

Seki is my opponent right now, not the Shinigami. No matter how angry I am about that situation I cannot let it affect me now. I clear my mind and continue to thwart his attacks, angering Kenta Seki further as he tries harder and harder to make me falter. His anger reaches epic proportions as he uses all his force to knock my sword away from blocking my center. He raises his sword high and fast to hit the top of my head, but I was expecting his attack as his eyes have been focused on that spot for the last minute. I fly through the air quickly swing my sword up to block his swing then slash across his midsection from his left shoulder to his right hip. With that hit the fight ends and my second point is awarded. The crowd cheers and I respectfully bow to Seki who ignores me to storm out of the area sore loser style. My teammates surround me, cheering and patting my back in delight as I smile and scratch the back of my head embarrassed by all the attention.

I look for my friends and notice Grimmjow in a deep trance-like stare. He's tracing the exact line from his left shoulder to this right hip and I grasp what he's doing. That's the exact same strike I first marked him with my Bankai. The first time he acknowledged my strength, making me worth his time to kill until Tōsen showed up and ended our fight. A soft smile creeps over his face as he's recollecting and then he blinks out of his reflection to settle his eyes upon mine. His stare makes me blush and I smile softly back and shrug. Sure, our first meeting isn't the stuff normal relationship stories are made of, but who cares for normal anyway? Certainly not us.

It's after dinnertime when we get back to Urahara's, but I'm too distraught to think about eating. Honestly, I can't even talk of it so I let Inoue and Tatsuki recall the events, blow by blow. _My dad was there? Shinigami watched my performance and bowed to me? Huh, wasn't expecting that._ I finally hear everything my former comrades said about Grimmjow and our relationship and my blood pressure rises to new heights. I thought these were our closest friends. People who followed us into Hueco Mundo to save Inoue even though the Captain-Commander ruled her a traitor. People I never expected not to give me the benefit of an explanation or a demonstration of Grimmjow's sincerity.

Urahara takes all the information in, eyes in consternation over the events of the day. He sits quietly in contemplation for a time before he speaks.

"You are lucky all who was present were very near to your group. One person removed from the closeness you all shared during the war would have resulted in Grimmjow's immediate execution." All stare back in shock. Grimmjow's eyes falter to the floor and my hand shoots out to touch his arm.

"I will never let that happen." He gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and pats my hand comfortingly, "Don't patronize me! I mean it!"

"Okay, sweet cheeks. I believe you can take on all of Seireitei again. Especially in your condition."

"Oi! Fuck you! You can be first in line! I'll kick your ass before-"

Grimmjow grabs my wrist and yanks me close to his chest. He wraps his free arm around my waist and brings my hand up to his mouth, breathing in my scent before kissing my palm and placing my hand on his cheek, nuzzling me closely, "I have no doubt you could find a way to defeat any human in existence, but I'm not going to let you risk your life for me. If it gets to the point that the Shinigami come here to capture me, I'll leave this body and go back to Hueco Mundo."

_No. No no no._ My eyes get glassy and I hear my breath catch in my throat, but all my mind can muster as a retort while my hand is caressing his cheek is to smack him and yell out, "Don't be stupid! I told you, you weren't going anywhere!" Whoops, I didn't mean to hit him! It wasn't that hard, but that's all I could think of!

"Ow! Crap!" Grimmjow chuckles and rubs the reddened spot at the same time, "Guess you heard him, Urahara. You'd better think of something before there's more retaliation."

I look around the room to my friends blushing and averting their eyes. We separate as Urahara is just staring at us from over his paper fan. Oh, geez. Now I'm embarrassed.

"Hmm, well I do not think they are going to take you any time soon, young Grimmjow-san. I also would have liked this situation to have occurred later, it would have saved me a lot of explanation," he states as he scratches his brow, "While you are on vacation, I will speak to Seireitei and give them my findings and opinion on the situation. We should at all costs try to remain rational and treat this situation as an opportunity to resolve this diplomatically.

"Okay, everyone get some rest. You are all leaving bright and early in the morning and, oh yes, congratulations Kurosaki-kun on your wins today, might you stay a little longer so we can talk privately?"

I glance up to Grimmjow and he shrugs a bit and I turn and nod my agreement to Urahara. I say goodbye to the group and Urahara gestures for me to sit at his tea table.

"Grimmjow, I'm sure you are both famished and have not eaten dinner yet. Go and track down Tessai and have him help make some dinner for you and Kurosaki-kun, okay?"

"That's not necessary." I say politely.

"Of course it is, I will not take no for an answer." He shoos away Grimmjow and places a cup in front of me, pouring some tea. "Now, I have heard a lot about what happened today, but what I have not heard is what you think about all this." My face goes hot and I stare at my cup, "Now, I understand _how_ you think. Your sense of justice and loyalty to your friends is tremendous. Has my young ward risen that far in status that he deserves your protection?"

"I- I- I-" I'm trembling. _Why does he have to be so damn forward?_ "I haven't even gotten the chance to tell _him_ how I feel properly. I- I was going to tell him this weekend at the Onsen."

"Oh my, how romantic. Well, I am assuming it is romantic, why would you turn down someone on vacation? Ah well, I am rambling. This is good, this is very good, Kurosaki-kun. When you come home, please visit me again. I would like for both of you to sit down and talk with me after you have confessed all your feelings to my ward."

There's a cough from the end of the hall and a rustling. Grimmjow comes in from the hallway with a very large shopping bag in one arm and a black cat licking his jaw in the other.

He places the shopping bag beside me and I just blankly stare at him confounded as he takes a place at the table. The cat sees me as it looks away from its distraction in MY blue-haired almost-boyfriend and tries to wriggle out of his grasp.

"What the hell, cat? Relax! I swear he never acts like this."

I dart my eyes over to Urahara who proceeds to pretend to pick lint off the shoulder of his robe. I suck in a breath and blink my eyes, mouth agape in incredulity at the scene before me, "Uhhhh, what the fuck are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"Whaaaat? Ya don't like cats? This fella showed up a little over two weeks ago. Urahara said I could keep him if I fed him an' cleaned his litter box. He said it would be good fer me if I learned how ta take care of something."

"Seriously!? THAT is why I don't come here anymore!" I click my tongue and rub my forehead, "That is not a fucking cat! Thaaaaat," I draw out as I grab the thing by the scruff of its neck, "is a fucking Yoruichi! A feeeeemale fucking Shinigami! Assholes! What did you do to him? Where else did she lick you? Did you let her sleep with you? Oh my God... did she follow you into the toilet? Holy shit, I don't wanna know." I fling her into the corner of the room where she lands on all fours and hisses.

"Say what now? Ye- yer fuckin' with me. Naaaaah, that- that's a cat! Right?"

We both look at Urahara, Grimmjow with a 'say it isn't so!' look of disbelief plastered across his mug and I with my own brand of 'I can't believe you fucking did this!'

Urahara let's out a deep sigh as he looks down to his empty tea cup, "He looked so genuinely happy to have a cat, I could not break his little heart."

"He's not a fucking five year old goddammit! He's a fucking grown ass man!"

Yoruichi snickers in her weird man cat voice, "He treated me so well I didn't have the heart to tell him either. Nicest looking man I've had the pleasure of licking in a while- heyyy!" I threw my house keys at her; it was the first thing I could find. She dodged them easily. Urahara looks a little saddened at the remark, serves him right!

"Wha- what? He talks?!"

Before our eyes, Yoruichi transforms into a very beautiful, very naked, dark skinned, purple haired woman looking quite put out. Grimmjow is twitching a little. I can't tell if he's mortified or angry. This is a new side of him I've never seen before. He's got a far off look and repeating "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" over and over again as he is probably recollecting all the inappropriate things he's done in front of this fake fucking cat. He's about to snap. I'd better go comfort him.

I slide over to his side and pat his back as he shakes his head and starts to laugh a little psychotically. "Aw crap, Yoruichi! You broke him! Hey listen, if it makes you feel any better, she revealed her god forsaken indecency to me while I was practically bleeding to death."

"Yeah, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that neither of you are into women. So congratulations fellas, you're made for each other."

Grimmjow turns his head and stares down Yoruichi with a hauntingly devilish smirk on his lips, "Aw! Do I sense a little hostility and jealousy in that tone of yours, Naughty Kitten? I hope ya gotta 'nough fodder fer yer dreams fer the next hundred years or so cuz that's the last you're gonna see of me in all my glory, fuckin' dirty little minx! …And you!" he whips his head toward Urahara. At first Grimmjow looks like he could kill which makes Urahara panic a bit and he starts to palm his cane, but then his blue haired dependent morphs into the most pathetic whiny child I've ever seen, "How could ya do that ta me? What about lookin' out for yer new precious ward?" All Urahara can do is shrug and grin widely with his eyes closed, which makes Grimmjow lean over to choke him.

_These people! Like I'm in a mental facility and not a sitting room! _I pull the angry ex-Espada back at the last moment, "I wouldn't be too harsh on them, Grimmjow. When you've been around as long as they have, modesty and decency become foreign concepts. Which reminds me, I've never asked how old you are... And go put on some fucking clothes Yoruichi!"

"Whoops! I seem to always forget that little detail, huh." Yoruichi saunters out of the room; she knows exactly what she's doing.

"Uhhhhh, I'm not sure, younger than these perverts but older than you. Um, much older, I guess? Does that bother you?" Grimmjow looks a bit troubled.

"Hmm. No... I don't think so. You don't look much older than me... And you don't act much older," I can't help but snigger at the last observation, "I'm a little surprised you got so worked up over Yoruichi seeing you so exposed."

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong, I could care less if she saw me, I just don't want all my secrets spilled before ya've had tha chance ta experience them. Looks ta me like she could be a blabber. And I'd hate it if my magic was revealed before tha appropriate time."

"Ah, fuck! I walked right into that one! Shame on me for ever thinking you'd have any shred of modesty."

He pushes me over on the tatami, hands beside my head, "Nope, not a drop. Plug your ears if she decides to start yappin'. I don't want ya ta have any heads up for what I got planned for ya in the future, I want ya ta be pleasantly surprised." My heart is pounding in my chest as he leans in but before he can get his lips on my neck there's an interruption.

"Boys! Dinner is here. No hanky panky at the table." Urahara chides mildly behind his fan as Tessai brings in a tray of dinner plates for the two of us. Yoruichi follows behind him in her usual black and orange attire.

"You're quite the smooth operator, Grimmy-kun. Long time no see, Ichigo." She flashes her golden eyes to me for a brief moment then back to Grimmjow, "I'm Yoruichi Shihōin, former captain of the Gotei 13, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance," her golden eyes glittering with mischief at Grimmjow.

"Uh huh, charmed. Sure I don't need any introduction." Grimmjow sounds haughty and knowing.

"Oh no, I'm thoroughly introduced Grimmy-"

"Enough already! Are you fucking flirting with my- him? I can leave right now, ya know! I don't need to be reminded of your predilection for perversion."

"Awh, loosen up Ichigo! I assure Grimmy-kun only has eyes for you. Besides, you can't leave till you open up your present!"

I squint and give her a scathing side scoff. Completely inappropriate. I'm also completely irked she got a look at the goods before I did. What a capital C-U-N-

"Oh yeah, Ichigo! Before we got so rudely interrupted, I got ya a little somethin' fer the trip."

"Grimmjow, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh yes I did. Just open it, will ya?"

I stare at the huge black shopping bag still beside me; it's got a cool logo on the front of the bag and says Rev'it. I raise myself to my knees and pull the tissue off the top of the bag and reach in. First, I pull out a cool black, orange and white durable cloth motorcycle jacket. I can feel it has armor in the shoulders, elbows and back, it looks heavy duty but it's lightweight. Underneath that, are matching trousers, gloves and boots.

"If we're goin' on a long trip you'll need the right protective gear. I'm not takin' any chances. It's waterproof if it rains and God forbid if something happens, you've got some armor to protect vital joints and your spine. I don't care if Girly's comin' with, ya can't never be too careful."

"It... It's wonderful… and very thoughtful. But, it looks so expensive, it'll take me time to pay you guys back."

"It's a gift. You don't have to pay us back. Besides, this guy is loaded," thumbing over to Urahara, "if it makes ya feel any better, think of it as partial payment fer any bullshit this guy's put ya through since ya've met him."

"Ha, ok. Thank you. I appreciate it." Grimmjow leans into my lean and he rubs his nose against mine."

"Eesh, get a room fellas." Yoruichi groans into her teacup.

"Shut-up! I'm gettin' there!" Grimmjow retorts.

"I am NOT giving it away this weekend, Grimmjow!" I yell as I knock him back, making him fall over the opposite way.

"Shit! Yer violent Tricky Berry! Yer lucky I haven't defended myself t'day!"

"Don't worry you'll get your chance this weekend."

His eyes go wide as he's perched on his elbows as he gets up, "What da ya mean?!"

"You'll see. It's my present to _you_." I give him a smile and a wink. Grimmjow stares back, sucking his bottom lip between his beautiful straight white teeth. Yum


	9. Sometimes It Doesn't Go As Planned

**17 Months**

**Chapter 9: Sometimes It Doesn't Go As Planned**

* * *

Week 20

Grimmjow came early to Ichigo's house to pick him up for the trip. The sleepy eyed orangette opened the door in his t-shirt and shorts he probably slept in, scratching his bedhead. Grimmjow didn't think he could look any sexier.

"Hey, you're early," said with a yawn and a hand covering his mouth, "I was just making some tea, you want some?"

"The rest of the gang won't be here fer another half hour, I thought maybe we could have breakfast together? I brought bagels and cream cheese."

"That's great. Just lay your jacket over the couch; no one will be up before us. Meet me in the kitchen."

The blue haired man pulls off his jacket and boots, he's got similar styled cycle gear to Ichigo's, but in his obligatory blue and black. He turns from the couch and picks up on a familiar scent. He breathes in the heavy, sweet and spicy fragrance deep through his nostrils as he strolls into the kitchen, "Mmm, that smell. It's so familiar but it's so strong right now. Wher've I smelled this before?"

"It's Chai tea. My mom used to make this all the time, it was her favorite. Here," he pours some for Grimmjow in a mug, "It's best with milk and honey," and Ichigo adds the other ingredients.

The bluenette takes a sip and it dawns on him how this flavor and scent is so familiar, "Oh wow... it's you." Grimmjow's voice states in his lower more seductive range as he sets down his mug on the counter and wraps his arms around his confused orange haired warrior, drawing him near and caressing his nose against his ear and trailing it along his slender but strong neck, breathing in deeply, "Mmm, Tricky Berry. Ya smell like this. Ya taste like this," he licks and nips at the taught skin and Ichigo shivers, producing goose bumps all along his lightly tanned flesh, "I smelled this scent the first time I came ta see ya all those months ago. Tasted this the first time we kissed, every time we kiss. I couldn't figure it out. Never smelled this scent before ya... It's drivin' me wild right now."

"Ungh, Grimmjow. N- not now! M- my... Someone could walk in!" He pushes against the bluenette's hard chest with his captured arms. He manages to pull from his grasp only to quickly turn around, back to Grimmjow, seemingly in panic and heads in a sprint towards the stairs, "Shit. I gotta get dressed," he calls out softly and disappears with his hands fisted in his gym short pockets, pulling the fabric away from the front in a strange way.

Realizing what Ichigo was trying to hide, the front of Grimmjow's pants twitch as his hand comes up to squeeze his awakening member, calming his own rampant hormones. He's going to have an awfully hard time keeping himself in check this weekend in such close proximity to his orange haired obsession, though he's anticipating the event in store for him. Grimmjow accidentally caught the tail end of Ichigo's conversation with Urahara, how he was going to properly answer his confession, and the bluenette couldn't be more on cloud nine. Grimmjow smiles to himself as he cuts and toasts the bagels. About 7 minutes later, as he's setting the meal at the table, Ichigo comes down the stairs wearing his cycle trousers and a white v-neck t-shirt, carrying his jacket and boots. His lithe muscled chest and tight abs show through the light cotton, sculpted against the fabric and Grimmjow can't help but bite his lower lip at the sight. Shit. He was going to see a lot more than that this weekend.

"Cinnamon sugar with strawberry cream cheese? My favorite." Ichigo plops down, at his usual seat and digs in. His cheeks are flushed and he's not making eye contact. Grimmjow imagines he took care of his little problem while he was up there, _oh to be a fly on the wall..._

Grimmjow clears his throat as he takes his seat across from Ichigo, taking on a mock affronted act, "I notice things! Like how ya order yer bagels!"

Ichigo laughs wholeheartedly. Grimmjow loves his smile, he should do it more often, "Yes, yes, you notice a lot. More than I give you credit for I bet," and that eye-opener put a hot ember glow about the orangette.

"Why yes, that's very true. I notice _all_. Glad ya've caught up." Grimmjow smirks across from him, piercing his soul with knowing cyan blue eyes, "Eat up. They should be here any minute now." Ichigo snorts embarrassingly.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until there's a knock at the door. Ichigo pops the last little bite of the bagel in his mouth and gets up to answer the door. The Girly is there with Feisty and Ichigo waves to their greeting as he's still chewing.

Ichigo swallows, "Lemme just clean the dishes up real quick and I'll get my bags."

"I'll clean up," comes the rich baritone voice from around the corner already heading to the sink with the dishes, "you go bring your bag down and get it packed in the van. I'll meet you by the bike."

"Thank you!" Is what Grimmjow hears first, then a clatter of limbs falling on the stairs echoes thought the house, "Dammit, Keigo! My family's still sleeping!" The pissed off ginger yells under his breath.

Grimmjow annoyed, peers around the corner. Handsy's gripping Ichigo around his calves, head cuddling the back of his knees and croons in a loud whisper, "Iiiiichiiiigoooo! We're gonna have so much fun this weekend!"

"Get off me, dumb ass!" Ichigo pulls one foot free and plants it square in his face, successfully pushing him away, "now get in the van before I kick your ass! I don't got patience for this shit so early in the morning!" Then he carries on with his task.

"Pull that shit again and _I'll_ kick your ass." Grimmjow glowers at Handsy as he inches towards the door, waving and smiling, and trying not to turn his back on the huge muscled man. When he gets just across the threshold, he turns and sprints to the gate calling for his friends to save him from the blue haired beast.

Grimmjow meets Ichigo at the bike after cleaning and locking up. He takes his duffle bag off the back of the bike and hands it over to The Big Guy who's packing up the trunk of the van, adjusting the luggage to make sure all the bags will fit. He then goes back to unhook Ichigo's helmet, "Gotta surprise for ya. Put it on," as he hands over the gear and reaches for his own. When both helmets are on, Grimmjow projects in a seductive tone, "Hey ya, Tricky Berry."

"Funny... I can hear you in the helmet, that's cool." The ginger drones at the nickname then genuinely comments about the awesome tech.

"I know, right! Bluetooth! And that's not all," The bluenette takes out his iPhone and presses some buttons. Black Eyed Peas' "Rock That Body" plays over the speakers and Grimmjow starts to bob his head, "Ha! Cool right? And we can speak over the music uninterrupted! Fuckin' technology. Love this shit! I love American music!" Then Grimmjow starts to full on dance in the driveway.

Ichigo laughs so hard at the sight before him, not because it was ridiculous, but because Grimmjow looks and sounds so happy, and he looks so good dancing, even with the helmet on. Grimmjow could tell it was that by the way Ichigo started jumping up and down to the beat of the music then making some moves of his own. The bluenette knew the kid could move, but wow. Every little new thing he learns about his obsession makes him more and more desirable and lovable. Grimmjow laughs out loud at Ichigo's shuffle, it's awesomely perfect, "That's so hot! Haha! How did you learn to dance like that?" The blue haired warrior needed to know.

"Watching music videos. I'd dance in the front of the TV for fun when nobody was home. Shit! I haven't danced since... Well, ya know."

"I do that too! We should go to a club when we get back before breaks over! I haven't been yet, ya wanna take me?"

"Haha, yeah sure I'd lo-"

A horn blares behind the two, interrupting their reverie. Grimmjow turns around and sees Ishida stretching from the back seat behind the passenger across to the drivers side, slamming on the horn and yelling something they obviously can't hear. To the blue haired man's surprise, Ichigo grabs his crotch and flips the nerdy jerk off to the beat of the song that's ending, cussing for the four eyes to suck his dick. "Hey! Watch who yer telling ta do what!" Grimmjow chides over the comm.

"Only you would take that literally. Looks like they're ready to leave. And, uh, just so you understand, when I'm being literal, you'll know it."

Grimmjow had started to walk to the van, but on that last note, abruptly turns around to walk backwards, hands coming to both sides of his helmet in a pretend pulling-hair-out gesture, "Christ, Tricky! Ya can't say those things ta me! I may just drop ta ma knees right here in front of everybody just from the insinuation alone! Don't start whippin' it out till I get back, Berry! I wanna savor the moment!"

"Alright! You win! You're the king of dirt! I bow to your superiority." Ichigo bends forward in play defeat.

"Shit, I could go on forever with what ya just handed me, but I digress, hold on," Grimmjow pulls off his helmet and turns toward the van military style, clicking his heels and saluting, "Sir, refrain from getting your panties in a bunch. If you are ready for departure, we gladly send you on your way with a slight head start. GPS is calibrated to our destination and watches synchronized to arrive by 1200 hours Japan Standard Time. And now, without further ado, we bid you fair thee well, oh high-exalted ruler of Stickupyourassville! …An' remember, this is vacation, turn up yer music and enjoy yerselves, have fun, kiddies!" The van laughs and claps and yays for the beginning of their vacation, all except for Ishida, who folds his arms across his chest and grumbles obscenities under his breath, and if Grimmjow is not mistaken, in a mixture of Japanese and German. The ex-Espada clicks his heels and bows again as the van pulls away, then turns to walk back up to Ichigo and the bike, his voice turns deeper, "Now, where was I, oh yeah, ya crowned me King. What exactly do I win, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stills after his laughter at his interest's antics, pulls off his helmet and brown and gold eyes gaze fixedly into bright blue, "So cocky, you just couldn't wait till we got to the Ryokan, huh." The orangehead sounds desperate and sultry as he feathers his long fingers into the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck, pulling him into a fire filled open mouth kiss. For the first time their tongues touch in the most intimate of ways, it's warm and wet and soft and hard at the same time. Ichigo's tongue darts and twists around the bluenette's own wet muscle as deftly as he is with his sword and Grimmjow matches his agility sliding and gliding his way beyond the ginger's full parted lips. Grimmjow brings his free hand up, caressing the ginger's cheek and grazing the side of his neck with soft pleading fingertips all while trying not to miss a beat of the other's tenacious ministrations.

Unfortunately, not all sexy scenes can be just that and to the preoccupied young men's misfortune, they did miss a few other things going on around them. Like the black Mazda they miss that pulled off the side street just down the block to follow the van with their friends inside. Like the two Shinigami they miss peering at their passionate exchange with anxiety and doubt on the rooftop across the street. Like the set of dark brown sympathetic and vigilant eyes peeping at both the boys _and_ the Shinigami from the pulled down shade slats behind the Kurosaki Clinic's window.

Ichigo releases the devastatingly handsome man's lips with a small disappointed grunt, "Now, do you think that can hold you till we get to the Inn? Please concentrate on driving, okay?"

Grimmjow wipes away the wetness from his ginger's bottom lip while sucking in his own. He chuckles softly, "Yes, I think I can manage that. I'll be careful, promise."

The two dress in the rest of their gear, hop on the bike, and head off to their destination. They pass the van in no time, waving to their group of friends. The first hour is quiet, both enjoying each other's comfortable company listening to the rest of the playlist. It's a great mix of pop, rock, and punk, electronic and 80's, American and Japanese songs intertwined with each other. The ginger is marveled at the wide range of music and the amount of knowledge Grimmjow has about technology. He realizes, although he and Grimmjow spend a lot of time together, they never really talk enough about anything of real importance, their likes and dislikes, how Grimmjow is getting along in the human world, their pasts, what they want in the future, so Ichigo makes it his mission for the rest of vacation, to learn as much as he can about his blue haired passion, starting with his taste in music.

They turn off the major highway to a route that will take them through the mountains to the Onsen. At the light, Grimmjow takes out his phone and changes the playlist. It's chill electronic music. It goes quite well with the change of scenery and it's better to talk over because there are very few words.

After about another half hour, Ichigo decides it's time to get off the pot. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo says quietly so as not to startle the driving man.

"Yes? Do you need a break?"

"No, I was just wondering... How did you get such an extensive taste in music so quickly? How did you learn so much about technology? Who taught you to ride a motorcycle? Do you like the Human world? Do you miss Hueco Mundo?"

"Ha, wow. That's a lot of questions. Why so sudden?"

"Well, I guess I just want to know everything about you. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. I want to know everything about you, too."

"You already know how I like my bagels, you're so observant. I feel like a big dummy compared to how much you pick up on."

"Aw, don't say that. It's understandable, you were very much not yourself when I first came here and I see more and more of you returning to your former self, everyday. Besides, I'm sure you know more about me than you think, come on, tell me something you think you know about me."

"Shit, I'm on the spot, huh. Ok, uh, your favorite color is Blue, mostly paired with black but you wear other colors too, but not white, you hate white, unless it's a little accent."

"Yep. Love blue. I don't _hate_ white, I'm just sick of it on me. That's all I saw in Las Noches. White on white on white on white, eesh. Aizen was a weird guy. I love that white shirt you're wearing under your jacket today, very sexy, I can see all your-"

"Okay, okay I get it," Ichigo laughs, "concentrate on the road. I do like how forward you are, _most of the time,_ and your mannerisms, so domineering and confidant, but you let me give you shit, so you're not easily offended. And you're playful and hilarious, I've never seen Ishida so worked up and the rest of our friends you put in stitches. You're also more articulate than I thought you would be. I love your voice."

"Mm. I love yours, too. It's deep and commanding one moment, everyone stops ta listen ta ya, but then, there's a tone of voice ya only talk to me with. I like that a lot."

"Your eyes, they're so blue, so regal... intelligent with a huge streak of 'don't fuck with me'. Your stare is intimidating, hell, your whole body is, but somehow I only feel protected near you, like nothing bad could ever happen to me if you're there and I like the way you look at me... God we are mushy."

Grimmjow laughs again, "Gettin' a little carried away, but I like it. I like knowing how ya think of me. Only you though, and only when we're alone. I don't want anybody else knowin' I love how yer eyes sparkle in the moonlight."

"Shut up! They do not! Now you're just being mean and makin' fun!" Ichigo laughs and smacks Grimmjow playfully on his back, "You're lucky we're driving, you'd be laid flat out in the middle of the road right now if we weren't!"

"I know! Yer so violent! I thought I was the destroyer, ya put me ta shame, Tricky Berry. Anyway, back to yer previous questions, hmm, ok now, I remember. Internet. I've got a computer in my room, The Little Punk taught me how ta use it, mostly I surf the web while playing music when I'm not at work or with you. I like Internet radio, and YouTube, and anything I'm curious about or don't understand, the knowledge is there. Urahara says knowledge is power. I get that. No matter how strong or quick a human can be, it seems the smarter ones always come out on top. Not like Hueco Mundo where it's survival of the fittest, not that ya don't need intelligence there too, it's just more of a survival smart than a book smart, though Ulquiorra and Aizen did read a lot.

"What's next, oh, Tessai. He taught me ta ride. He drives the delivery van and has a few bikes of his own. I saw him riding and immediately needed ta know how. He's a great instructor."

"Do you think you or maybe he could teach me too? I mean, I like riding with you but maybe we'd have more fun with me riding next to you?"

"Aw, I like ya holdin' on ta me."

"Yeah, but... Maybe I could fulfill that need, uh, other ways."

"Are you blushin'? I can hear ya blushin'. So damn cute."

"Cute? Cute! That's it! I'm ridin' in the van on the way back! I can sit between Keigo and Mizuiro!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so jealous over them! They're my friends."

"Dude! If there's anything ya could be less oblivious about, is how people ogle ya and come on ta ya _all the time! _Guys _and_ girls. Girls are much more subtle, they stare at ya from afar-"

"What are you talking about? No girls like me! I've never gotten one love note or confession my whole school career!"

"Yeah, cuz ya never give them a chance or a word in edgewise, yer aloof and not openly friendly and The Girly's in yer circle, a/k/a the most beautiful girl in school, none of them dares get in the middle of that. If ya were more outgoing, like Shorty, not that he really cares for all their attention, all the chicks would be swarming ya. Shit! I don't even know why I'm telling ya this! Don't get any ideas!"

"What?! Noooooo! I'm not!"

"And Christ! Guys?! Ya walk down the street and some douche walkin' in the opposite direction, turns around ta follow ya! Checking out yer ass! Ya don't see that? Comin' up ta ya, askin' 'bout the magazine yer readin' or, which color shirt ya prefer at the department store, or- or- Shit! That guy at the appliance store? When you were buying a new hand mixer for Yuzu? Do ya honestly think that university guy thought ya knew more about microwaves than the chick who worked there? She was standing right next ta both of ya! That one almost touched! Fuckin' hell! And all of them were really nice lookin' too. But, ya've never paid attention ta any one of them, no extra glances, no nervous blushes. Only polite answers and back ta your business. Ya should have seen the looks of defeat on some of their faces, ha! Serves 'em right! I'm so glad I got this gigai. I get the blushes! Ya only get nervous 'round me! I only catch ya staring at me! Do ya know how happy that makes me? That I get the attention of the man everyone else wants the attention of?

"...Ichigo?... Hey... Ichi? A- are ya okay? Babe?"

Grimmjow finds a wide shoulder after he turns the bend in the road and stops the bike. He puts the kickstand down, pulls his helmet off and turns around to face the quiet teen behind him. Ichigo is still. Head straight forward, it doesn't even look like he's breathing which panics the bluenette. He gets off the bike and stands next to the silent youth, "Come on... say something. Yer scaring me." He reaches out to turn the young man's helmet to face him but the boy jerks his head away. Grimmjow grabs the mouth piece and yanks up his metallic reflective visor to see large wet eyes and wet tear streaks running down the boys visible cheeks, "Oh!...Heeeeey... I'm not mad or anything... I didn't mean ta-... please," Grimmjow soothes as he's unstrapping the helmet and pulling it off carefully.

When his head is finally free, the tears manage to run the rest of their linear course down the orangette's cheeks. Grimmjow tries, with every fruitless swipe of his thumbs, to wipe the tears away as he holds the weeping young man's face in his large tender hands. Ichigo finally lets air fill his lungs in a huge deep sigh, "I guess I don't need to tell you how I feel about you. You already know. You didn't need me to tell you properly."

Grimmjow motions for the boy to get up from the ride, he takes his hand and leads him into the wooded area just beyond the road. The slightly older looking teen looks around and muses, "Huh, back in the trees. I love the woods, so peaceful and beautiful but wild looking. When I grow up, I'd like a lovely small home surrounded by big beautiful trees, away from prying eyes and the hustle and bustle of the city. Would you like that?" The younger man nods and brings his hands up to clasp the bigger ones that are back on his face, still trying to dry the tears. "Now please, Ichigo. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I- I love you so much! I'd follow you anywhere!" Ichigo fervently proclaims and Grimmjow's smile gleams like the sun under the shadow of the forest and he presses his eyelids closed for a moment in silent awe before he opens them up and takes his precious orange haired warrior's lips with his own.

Grimmjow trails soft kisses all over the younger teen's face, savoring the salty taste of his tears. "That- was- the best thing- I've ever- ever heard- in my- entire- life." He pauses to taste sweet red lips again; "I hope ya plan on telling me often, because I will never, ever get tired of hearing it."

"Never?"

"Never ever."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They both lock lips one more long, savoring time, both not helping but to smile during each breath. Grimmjow keeps the tender moment going until his beautiful orange haired warrior's eyes are dry and he hears him take one final, deep cleansing breath.

After the heavenly moment is over and it's time to get back to reality, Grimmjow makes a mockingly pained, scrunched up face. "Shit. Now I gotta pee. Damn inconvenient interruptions."

Tapping foreheads together, Ichigo chortles, "Yeah, me too."


	10. Onsen Sword Play

_**I'm excited for this chapter, hop you all like!**_

* * *

**17 Months**

_Chapter 10: Onsen Sword Play_

* * *

Week 20

The rest of the trip is quiet again, only about an hour left to go. They only speak to point out cool things each sees on the side of the road. The ride is smooth and windingly beautiful, with clear brooks and shrine gates smattering the mountainside.

They finally sight the Inn off in the distance around one turn and cross over a large raging river.

"Shit! That's the rapids we're rafting tomorrow morning? Looks rough. Hope the instructor is good. Thank fuck I got swimming lessons before we left," Grimmjow remarks gratefully.

"They didn't look that crazy in the video on their website. Maybe it's a different part we're rafting. I'm glad the girls decided to get massages instead. They're tough but I'd rather not be worrying about them the whole time. Mizuiro is going with them and Ishida is going on some private Quincy hike or some bullshit, so it's me, you, Chado and Keigo."

"If he falls in, I'm not helpin'."

"Oh hush, Grimm. He's actually pretty strong... or I just never noticed before... ya know. He grips pretty tight when he manages to catch me off guard and he's knocked the wind outta me a few times tackling me."

"I'll grip my hands around his throat and choke the wind outta him if he pulls that shit again when I'm around. Better yet, ya tell him we're official and that means paws off from now on."

"Huh, okay Grimm. But don't start telling me where to go or what to do and who I should be friends with, got it? That shit's the worst and I won't stand for it," Ichigo warns with a chiding tone.

"Ugh, geez. Already layin' down the law, huh? Don't worry, they can look all they want, but no touchin'! And c'mon! I'd never control ya that way! I'd only guide you to my point of view passive aggressively! Ya gotta give me more credit than that! I can't believe ya wouldn't think I'd be smarter about it!" It's good Grimmjow has his 'in jest' winey voice down pat, it makes Ichigo snicker into his comm and squeeze his blue haired man's waist tighter. "And Grimm? What's with Grimm, huh?"

"You called me Ichi before. I liked it. So now you're Grimm," matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Grimm's fine, but ya have ta call me by my full name in the throws of passion. Don't mess up my fantasies!"

Ichigo clicks his tongue, "Awful," and rests his helmet against Grimmjow's back.

"I can hear you blushing!" Grimmjow chimes.

They reach the Ryokan and depart the bike, stretching from the fatigue and removing their helmets, attaching them securely to the locks. When they enter the Inn, two young women dressed in kimono greet the two gorgeous young men, but not before they give each other pointed looks, start to blush and switch positions. Grimmjow turns to Ichigo and raises his eyebrows like he's trying to say "see?". The orangette rolls his eyes and lets the employee take his boots off and place the slippers on his feet. Very traditional, very posh, most places nowadays have you take off and put on your own footwear.

"Who suggested this place?" Ichigo inquires.

"Urahara made all the arrangements. Why?"

"Of course he did." The two travelers make their way to the check-in desk as the two young women bow and step back, waiting for instruction.

Grimmjow speaks to the slightly older but just as lovely wide-eyed kimono clad receptionist, "Reservation for Jaegerjaques, party of 8. The rest will be along shortly with our bags."

"Yes, you are Jaegerjaques-sama?" Grimmjow nods. "Three traditional suites and one royal executive with a western?" Grimmjow nods again, takes out his wallet, and hands her his ID and an American Express Black card with his name on it.

Ichigo's throat clearing problem and his abrupt turn from the desk when the card was whipped out doesn't go unnoticed by his blue haired companion. He steps closer to the silently hyperventilating younger man and whispers into his ear, "Told ya... Loaded. Relax, I'll explain in the room." He grazes his lips forward along his delicious Berry's cheekbone, then softly and sensually pecks the apple of Ichigo's cheek while laying eyes on the two young women ogling them, effectively putting the kibosh on any future possible flirting on their part as they both embarrassingly look away.

The receptionist, too busy to notice with her nose in the computer, hands Grimmjow back his cards, "Miyoko and Hatsuna will see you to your room, Jaegerjaques-sama. Your luggage will be brought to your room when it arrives. Thank you and have a pleasant stay at Four Heavens Ryokan and Onsen," she bows deeply and politely before stretching her hand towards the two women, handing one a blue sleeve. The guys walk behind their guides for a short while, turning corners, passing other rooms, walking down stairs and through a beautiful atrium till they get to a different wing of the rather large Inn.

They stop at a corner door with a security system. One girl kneels at the bottom of the door while the other slips the key in the box on the side, unlocking the mechanism, then stepping to bow respectively as the other slides the entrance open. "Thank you for your visit," both girls say in unison.

Grimmjow, beckons for Ichigo to enter first and what awaits his fascinated orbs is the largest, most luxuriant hotel room he's ever seen in person. Yuzu sometimes watches this extravagant lifestyle show in the evenings and this room could be on par with the ones he's glanced at apathetically while reading.

The flooring is traditional tatami with a western style king sized bed on a raised wooden platform to the right of the bath entrance. Across from the bed is a closet and a large dresser with a 52-inch flat screen mounted above. Adjacent to the bed is a low western style couch in an L-shape and coffee table and behind the sitting area is a long traditional Japanese dining table with room for eight, overlooking a wall of sliding glass panels, which both of the women are opening for them.

The wall completely retracts to showcase the very beautiful, _very_ private, huge open air bath and garden. The walls flanking either side of the expansive, private area are stone, high enough to keep inquisitive eyes away and the opposite end is clad with a lower stone wall that keeps people from falling down the slope that leads to the river down below but doesn't obstruct the view. The opposite bank rises back up to a perfectly picturesque tree filled mountainside.

"Jaegerjaques-sama, breakfast and dinner are served in your room at 8am and 8pm unless otherwise specified. Lunch is served in the dining room across from the atrium between the times of noon and two unless you would like for them to be served privately here, which you can request by dialing us using this button." The lighter brunette motions to the button on the phone by the bed as the darker brunette speaks. "Your private onsen, along with the public onsen in the middle of the Resort, is filled with natural spring water piped in from the mountainside. We regulate our pools to mimic the temperature of the original spring and there is an outdoor shower for your convenience."

Light Brown Ogler points to the full outdoor stand-up rain shower complete with a handheld and stool jutting from the right stone wall. It has a wooden screen surrounding two sides, but the open section is facing the suite. Grimmjow is trapped for a moment in a fantasy starring his sexy, Tricky Berry stripping and rinsing and lathering up slowly while Grimmjow watches from the couch. The orangette teases him through the glass, locking eyes as he's running his hands over his tight abdomen down to his half hard cock, pulling and stroking it for a thorough washing...

"There are three natural onsen pools scattered throughout the mountainside. The trails leading to each are clearly marked on the map. There are changing facilities near the pools, please remember to bring a towel. Unfortunately the fourth pool is not reachable at the moment due to a landslide destroying the bridge across the ravine." She marks off the fourth with a pen pulled from her sleeve, "This act of nature unfortunately happened just two weeks ago after your reservations were confirmed. We hope this does not reflect poorly on your stay here and we ask, for the safety of our patrons, not to try crossing the ravine by any other means. Do you have any questions Jaegerjaques-sama?" Darker Brunette Ogler asks Grimmjow.

"Hmm? What? Oh, no. Ladies, this is Kurosaki-sama," the girls bow respectfully to Ichigo, "If he calls for anything, get him what he wants."

"Yes, Jaegerjaques-sama."

"Ichi, did that all sound ok? Do you want to change anything?"

"Could we have breakfast at 9 tomorrow? We're on vacation, I'd like to sleep in a little."

Grimmjow stares at the two girls until they get the point, "As you wish Kurosaki-sama."

"And we'd like dinner for all our guests set up in this room this evening. Let the rest of our party know when they are showed to their rooms."

"Yes Jaegerjaques-sama."

"They should all be just down the hall from us, Ichi, not far. You hungry now? Do you want food here or at the dining hall?"

"I'm starving, but should we wait for everyone else? And I wanna get cleaned and changed now."

"Okay, that's it for now girls. We'll call you if we need you."

"Yes Jaegerjaques-sama. Please excuse us." The young women take their leave bowing and closing the door behind them.

Grimmjow takes off his coat and throws himself onto the couch, "Gah! I thought they'd never leave. I hate that sama shit. Urahara made a stink about me not interrupting their tradition, but all that pomp and circumstance just blows. It's tiring."

"I would never have guessed. You were very convincing. _I_ almost started calling you Jaegerjaques-sama." Ichigo goes over to open the closet door.

"You're only allowed to call me that when you're all tied up and begging for release."

"Ha! You'd have to catch me first, never gonna happen. There's a bar with mini fridge in here and our yukata, you wanna-"

Grimmjow comes up behind Ichigo. Instead of starting a war like he thought he might have with his fighting words, Grimmjow takes him by complete surprise. He slides the orangette's coat off slowly, throwing it on the couch near his own. He glides his fingers down Ichigo's tight back muscles and his breathy baritone, vibrating against spiky orange hair, makes the younger teen shiver with delight, "Oh my Tricky, Tricky Berry... You'll just have wait till I get the chance to bed you properly before I accept your idle taunting. I'm a patient man for you, and I'll make good on my promise, and I do promise when you're ready, to take you blissfully and passionately our first time together... and our second and third... But after, I won't hold back anymore. You should remember what that means. I never back down from a challenge and when I want to win, I get what I want by any means necessary. I'll also promise you this, I'll never ever hurt you beyond repair, I'll always kiss it and make it better, and I'll always _always_ keep you begging for more."

Ichigo, thoroughly aroused, cranes his neck back and leans to the side, resting his head on Grimmjow's left bicep as the bluenette encircles the man in front of him with strong ripped arms. He gazes up into glittering cyan eyes with half lidded amber flecked ones and manages to eventually pant out-

"Always?"

_"Always."_

"Mmm, I accept... But... what do I get if I win?"

Grimmjow chuckles at the question, "I don't know, anything you want I guess, within reason."

"Within reason? You mean, you get whatever you want and I get limitations?"

"You're so smart! I'm glad you're catching on so quickly." The ex-Espada sarcastically proclaims.

Ichigo, inflamed, knocks Grimmjow's arms away, "Stingy double standard bastard! That's never gonna fly! I'm warning yo-"

Grimmjow flings the angry ginger up and onto the bed and jumps on his abdomen, pinning him down. Laughing as the younger man cusses up a storm, the bluenette captures Ichigo's flailing fists and pins those above his head, "Calm down, dummy! I was joking! Wow! I didn't know you cared so much." Grimmjow starts to nuzzle against his passionate ginger's cheek and gliding his lips along his jawline, calming his man down enough to start the conversation again.

"Could ya let go?" The bluenette complies, sitting back up and waiting for Ichigo to continue. The teen looks off into the garden, too embarrassed to look the other man in the eye, "God, Grimmjow. Ya know, it's not like I don't think about s- stuff. I have fantasies too, ya know!"

"I know. I can't wait to hear all of them. You wanna tell me one right now? I'm all ears."

"Well-" just then comes a knock at the door.

"Dammit! Hold that thought." Grimmjow gets up to answer the door. He adjusts his disheveled clothing and runs his hands through his hair a few times. Ichigo does the same behind him rolling off the bed and sitting on the couch crossing his ankle onto his knee and picking up the hotel information packet on the coffee table making it look like he's been immersed in its information for quite some time. After Grimmjow rolls his eyes at Ichigo's nonchalant act, he opens the door. Feisty is on the other side holding their luggage and looking quite perplexed.

"What the hell Grimmjow?! Our rooms look waaaay more expensive than the measly fifty-thousand yen I gave to Urahara to... Holy moley green cannoli!" She knocks Grimmjow outta the way of the entrance dropping the bags, and turning in circles, wide eyed, taking in the extravagant room. She runs to the bathroom, "Dude! There's one of those mega expensive electronic toilets that shoots hot water up your ass then has the decency to dry you off afterwards in here! And a stand up shower big enough for two! And a jacuzzi?! Ichigo! You lucky fuckin' dog you!" She runs back out to point at the onsen with her mouth wide open. She keeps walking towards the pool pointing town quickly to the dining table, "Is this where we're eating tonight? Sweet!"

"Yes, and if you're not shy, you all can use the onsen, too, tonight after dinner." Grimmjow offers.

"That's what we're here for, isn't it? Shouldn't have come if you're gonna be a pussy about nudity."

"Very well put, don't forget to tell everybody."

"Tell them all yourself, we're going to get washed and changed and meet up to have lunch in fifteen, ya think ya can make it?"

"Actually, Tatsuki," Ichigo chimes in from his spot on the couch, "I kinda got a stomach ache from the ride up here, so I'm going to pass. Can we all meet up later to go exploring? I should feel better in a while. Let's say 3:00?"

"Oh yeah, me too, Feisty. I'm pretty tired from ridin'. I think I'll stay back here and take a nap and play nursemaid to this poor baby."

"Suuuurrrrreeee. Heeyyy, I could get Orihime for you? She can cure ya in seconds fla-."

"Noooo!" and "No, thanks!" are said in unison by the two young men.

"...t. Uh huh. Don't worry I'm leavin'," She saunters over to the sliding door, "and next time fellas... When you wanna make up a story to hide your makeouts, be sure to smooth the wrinkles out of the bedspread before ya let someone in!" And she slams the door on the big fake grin pinned to her face.

Ichigo looks mortified and Grimmjow can't help busting a gut. "She's formidable! Can't put nothin' over that one!" Grimmjow goes over to pick up the three bags Feisty left by the door, "Hey, what's this bag?" He tosses the luggage on top of the bed, about to open the third odd looking one and Ichigo jumps up over the coffee table to snatch the long thin black bag from the curious man.

"It's!" The orangette starts to turn a lovely shade of pink, "It's your present... And my fantasy... Well, part of it." Ichigo explains with his chin up high.

"You- you little devil, you! You had this planned all along?"

"Yeah! Why do you think I got so mad before!? Telling me I may not get what I want! Of all the gall!"

"And I said it was a joke! Don't get mad all over again! I swear I'll never tell you no to anything you want!

"Swear?"

"Swear!"

"Fine. Are you ready?"

"Yes, lay it on me."

Ichigo unzips the bag and pulls out two wooden swords and throws one to the other. The man catches the sword effortlessly and rotates it around his wrist catching the hilt with his other hand and holding it out to assessing the balance and craftsmanship. They're not the flimsy bamboo swords used in tournament, they're solid and weighty, made from some kind of hard wood. Grimmjow innerly revels in the choice of weaponry, proving to him that Ichigo trusts him and more importantly prefers it rough, but not too rough.

Ichigo tosses his sword, making it spin like a coin on its axis, catching it again by its grip, "They're no Zangetsu or Pantera, but I thought they would do for what I had in mind." The blue haired warrior raises one eyebrow, "A duel. First hit wins."

"It'd be over and done within seconds! Make it fun for me, Ichi."

"Okay, okay," the ginger thinks for a moment, "first one to land three hits wins. Anywhere counts, just like old times... kinda."

"What are the stakes? I prefer sexual!"

"Gah! Why does it have to be sexual?"

"What else is there? What's the point of livin' here if ya can't make everything about sex? Besides, don't lie, you want it too, ya already said it was part of your fantasy."

"Okay, ya got me. Well, what do you want? N- no penetration!" The younger teen looks down, "I'm not ready for that... Not yet."

Grimmjow comes to stand in front of Ichigo. He takes the orangette's chin in his hand and raises it up so they're looking eye to eye, "Didn't I already say today 'when you're ready'? Besides, that's not what I was thinking at all. In fact, there's been something running through my mind ever since those Oglers pointed it out to us." He motions with his head over his shoulder and Ichigo follows his gesture, "I want ya ta take a shower fer me. I'm gonna sit right there on the couch and watch ya. I wanna see how thorough you can be."

"That's what had you so distracted when the girls were doing their spiel? Okay. Now if I win... Remember this morning?"

"Yeaaaaah? Why?"

Ichigo's intonation switches to only-for-Grimmjow mode, "When I'm being literal, you'll know it."

Grimmjow's jaw drops and his sword clatters to the ground, "I forfeit! You win!" He shoves his tongue down the caught-off-guard ginger's throat, causing him to release a muffled high pitched yelp. Grimmjow lifts him up by his thighs forcing a release of their mouths.

Ichigo protests, "No! This is not how this is supposed to work! Put me down!" He turns and drops Ichigo onto the bed and starts peeling the tight grey T he's been wearing, exposing his intricately sculpted upper body.

"Oh fine! You're killing me! You know this, right?!" Grimmjow runs an exasperated hand through his blue locks and Ichigo stands back up reaching out towards the older man's chest, tracing the visible scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"It's lighter... but you kept the scar? Why?"

"Mm, that feels nice... Eh, it reminds me of you, of the first time we met. I thought you were somethin' else. That was the start of my obsession with you." Ichigo runs his hands across his abdomen feeling the ridges of his well defined abs muscles, circling his thumb around what used to be empty space that is now a perfectly formed, taught innie belly button.

"You know, we can just lay down right here and worship each other's bodies. You can touch all ya want, I got no problem with that." Grimmjow taunts the awfully curious young man which makes him retract his hand quickly. He sighs deeply in disappointment, "Come on, let's get this started. The sooner we finish the sooner I get my reward." He unzips his pants and strips them off, taking his socks off along with them.

"Why are you getting naked?!"

"Just to my underwear, I wanna be as free as possible, we don't have hakama here." His briefs are tight and colorful, bikini style with a grey band and piping. There's a graphic of a purple rocket over his rather endowed package with the word 'BOMB' scrolled above. His body is perfection with his defined muscles and his deep cut hips and his crazy sexy legs.

"You look like a goddamn underwear model, Grimmjow. Why don't you pursue that career instead of the delivery job?"

"I don't see ya stripping! Do ya wanna do this or what? I'll meet you out in the garden, it's as good a place as any." He rests the wooden blade along the back of his neck with both arms hanging off the edges and turns to leave, flashing a large gothic six slanted in the lower middle right of his back.

"You kept the tattoo too?!"

"Fight now! Reward after! Talk later!"

"Okay, okay! Geez... Don't have a conniption." Ichigo mumbles to himself as he strips down to his own black and red boy short boxer briefs, picks his sword up and storms out into the garden to an awaiting Grimmjow. Ichigo dons a pouty scowl as he huffs up to a position just across and points his sword at the stern ex-Espada. "You'd better not throw this match just because you like my reward better!"

The blue haired Adonis slyly feigns, "Who me? I'd never!"

Ichigo picks up on his fibbing undertone this time and gets an idea. Mimicking Grimm's street, Ichigo taunts, "Ha! I bet yer so rusty ya can't even lay a finger on me! If ya manage ta win I'll give ya both rewards just fer the hell of it, but ya won't, so I'll-"

His underhanded dig works a little too well this time. The blue haired warrior's eyes seem to glow electric blue with fury as he lets out a huge fighter's roar and attacks Ichigo. He anticipated a reaction but not one quite as steadfast as the slash aimed for his head. He raises his sword to block the high slash and when Grimmjow gets within arms reach he lays his finger lightly in the middle of Ichigo's chest and grins like the maniac he remembers, only now with a distinct undertone of lust. It sends a shiver up Ichigo's spine and the orange haired swordsman retaliates with his own scowling but hungry gaze as he knocks back his cocky warrior.

For the first time in ages each sizes one another up, both enjoying their graceful, deliberate movements. This time, there is no Getsuga or Cero, no shunpo or sonído. There is a streak of mourning intertwined with the excitement but it is quickly dispersed as Ichigo attacks. They counter each other's quick thrusts with the expertise each affords, dancing their way about the expansive private grounds avoiding obstacles subconsciously.

One good turn and jab, grazes across Ichigo's cheek, landing Grimmjow the first blow. "That's one!" Grimmjow shouts as he jumps back and starts to laugh and Ichigo gives him a look like he should shut the hell up which makes him laugh all the harder. His asshole behavior angers the ginger who kicks off a tall sturdy pine and launches himself at the bluenette. The bluenette diverts the point away from his chest but the faux blade still manages to slice across his right forearm. The force from Ichigo's body isn't easily diverted either as he slams into his companion, knocking him back against one of the walls. Grimmjow realizes he has to roll to the side quickly to avoid the furious redhead's next attack. He leaps to the lower fence, traversing the wide stone ledge at the end of the property. Peering down for a second to the steep rocky hill below he notices how not fun it would be to fall at the moment. Ichigo is on the ground at his tail, when he gets to the end of the running surface, he has no choice but to flip off the end over his orangette's head narrowly missing a slash to his left calf, landing at the young man's exposed backside.

Grimmjow slices from his right but the hit is blocked by Ichigo's sword coming over his right shoulder. With both hands on the hilt, Ichigo has enough force to swing out and turn from his position to face forward once again. They cut across the terrain passionately striking and defending. Grimmjow, annoyed that he's been on the defense for the last few minutes, pounces onto one of the large, smooth boulders surrounding their personal onsen to try and gain the upper hand on the situation. Ichigo joins him on the surround, balancing keenly as he continues thwarting the easily excitable ex-Espada. He was sure Ichigo wouldn't be able to keep up with him on the rocks but he proves to be as nimble as he is. He forgot he shouldn't underestimate his Tricky Berry.

In a burst of rage and power, Grimmjow swings hard in a downward motion. Not wanting to get knocked off the rocks, Ichigo's reaction is to crouch down, raising his sword above his head with both hands on either side of the length, to disperse the blow's power. The impact lands in the center of the wood with such force the weapon cracks in two. On instinct, the orangette thrusts into Grimmjow's gut with the piece in his left hand and sweeps the larger man's legs with the right. Ichigo lands the stomach blow but the agile bluenette jumps at the leg sweep. Ichigo, hops back to avoid any countermove but upon Grimmjow's return to the surface of the large boulder, he looses his footing and slips backwards. Grimmjow cracks his head against one of the jutting rocks and rolls to his left into the hot watered onsen. Ichigo laughs for the moment at the fallen man, hardly believing he would falter like that, until he realizes something is amiss.

Grimmjow isn't moving from his position- floating head down, arms floating to either side. There's a trickle of blood seeping from a hidden wound in the man's wet sky blue hair clouding the water. "Grimm!" Ichigo is full on hysterical at the sight before him, he discards his weapon, jumps from the boulder into the water and rounds the body toward his head area so he can flip his injured companion from the shoulders. As soon as he's in position, the ex-Espada reaches out for the floating katana at his side, thrusts it through the concerned ginger's legs and bounces it off each of the younger man's wet thighs as he lifts his head from the water.

"Two, three!" Grimmjow shouts as he stands in the shallow water. "Gotcha! Now pay up, Buttercup!"

Ichigo is stunned to say the least, "Wh- what? You did it on purpose? You looked like you were fucking unconscious! You lousy cheating fucking bastard!"

"'Member what I said? Any means necessary. Who's the tricky one now, huh?" Ichigo launches himself at the laughing man. Preparing to defend, Grimmjow raises his arms up to block his upper body and head from attacks, but the only thing Ichigo does his grab his blue haired man by the waist and covers his body with his own. Thrown off by the reaction, Grimmjow lets out a grunt, raising his arms to either side and stairs down at the younger man.

Ichigo looks up into astounded blue eyes, "That's fine. You can trick me all you want. Just always get back up, okay? And next time we play ruff we should make sure someone's here to heal us in case something goes wrong." Grimmjow brings his arms down around his concerned orangette. He's admiring the feeling of Ichigo's hard wet body pressed up against his but doesn't want to get carried away, not just yet. He notices the line across the young mans cheek turning deeper crimson and brings his lips down to kiss along the mark.

The action causes his head to throb and Grimmjow flinches and sucks in a breath between his teeth, lightly padding the seeping wound with his fingertips. "Kissing and making it better works both ways ya know." Ichigo sniggers, kisses the bluenette's upper arm but pokes the man in forehead, "I'm not kissing that, you did that one to yourself. Go find Inoue and beg her to patch you up. I don't want you bleeding all over the room."

Grimmjow agrees and they both get out of the onsen. Ichigo finds the bench beside the outside of the outdoor shower has plenty of towels nestled inside. They dry off and Grimmjow walks into the room and finds two yukata, handing one over to Ichigo and putting his on temporarily to go find Inoue. He leaves Ichigo standing with his towel wrapped around his waist, waiving goodbye he says he'll just be just a few minutes, hopefully. He grabs a key card and closes the door securely behind him.

Grimmjow finds The Girly and the others finishing their lunches in the dining room. He walks back with them to their rooms down the hall chatting away about how delicious the food is and what kind of exploring they have planned later, in about an hour after their rest. They want to go see the outdoor natural onsen nestled throughout the trails around the Inn. When they turn the corner to their wing, Grimmjow notices a man with thick shaggy black hair and thick brown glasses glancing for a split second at his room entrance, but instantly puts on a goofy grin and bows repeatedly to the passing group saying something about how lost he is in such a large hotel trying to find the designated smoking area as he rolls one between his thick fingers. The gang apologizes they cannot be of more help as none of them smoke and they get back to their rooms to tend to the injured larger man.

After a couple easy minutes of Grimmjow standing and joking with the girls about how this will be the only glowing halo he'll ever have around his head, he thanks The Girly and leaves to head back to his awaiting partner.

He opens the door and turns to shut it behind him, "I gotta say, it's pretty handy havin' a healer... holy shit."

When Grimmjow turns around, he gets an eyeful of a completely hot, utterly sexy, and sinfully naked Ichigo in the outdoor shower. He's got his hands pressed up against the stone wall with one knee bent, stretching underneath the shower head with rivulets of steamy water spraying down his backside. Ichigo turns his head and peers over his arm, a crinkle of amusement and lasciviousness catches in his heated tawny gaze. He stands erect under the spray, eyes closed, letting the hot water rush over his face as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Grimmjow unconsciously walks toward the orangette. It seems the young man has closed the sliding glass panels to the outdoors, smartly adding to the lewdness of the voyeurism. He forgoes the couch to stand in front of the glass panel, practically pressing his body against it. The younger man is glorious. His body is sturdy and sinewy with smooth, sun kissed unblemished skin covering his smaller undulating muscles. He starts to wash his darkened orange hair, lathering the shampoo and letting the suds flow down his body, catching in the tight crack of his bottom and the tidy short ginger hair above his sizable member. It's only slightly awakened from the hot water but Grimmjow can tell already the younger male's got nothin' to complain or be self conscious about.

After he wipes the water and soap from his eyes, the wet man turns his head to see what Grimmjow is doing. Seeing how much closer he is than he said he was going to be, puts a red glow over his other cheek to match the mark Grimmjow gave him earlier.

Grimmjow is sexily serious, taking in the salacious scene before him, biting his bottom lip and letting small moans seep from his mouth every time Ichigo moves. Ichigo turns back to the wall and flips a switch diverting the water from the detachable shower head to the rain shower arched higher above. Ichigo tips his head back and turns to fully face the bluenette. An audible "Oh God" is heard from the other side of the glass making Ichigo let one of his own moans loose. He finishes rinsing his hair quickly, grabbing the bar of soap, wetting it generously and pulling the chain above to interrupt the water flow. He locks eyes back onto the older man practically salivating behind the glass. Ichigo starts to lather the soap, turning it between strong hands. He keeps eye contact with his sexy blue beast, matching half lidded lust filled stares as his sudsy hands begin to wash. First his chest and his arms then he glides across his tight abs. Then he turns, teasingly looking over his shoulder. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow but quickly his jaw parts and head tilts when Ichigo puts the soap down to use both hands to caress and knead his firm ass muscles.

The now seemingly shameless orangette turns back to Grimmjow and fists his hardening member, stroking it slowly and using the rest of the soap on his hands to lather it up. Ichigo rolls his head to the side, panting softly and watching himself touch his now ridged length. Grimmjow's right hand comes up to adjust his rock hard cock in his still damp underwear. He pulls it to the side but keeps his hand there, running his fingers along the thick length inside the parted yukata as he watches his younger man play with himself unabashedly. Ichigo looks up to see Grimmjow touching himself. He groans and thumbs his tip, now dripping with precum. He flips his hand around, fingers down and front of his hand facing out, pulling his cock to the side and caressing his supple sack. He stares back hard at Grimmjow, then his left hand comes up and fingers cup together to bidding the older man to come to him.

Grimmjow nods his head and paces to where the panels part and slips through the doors when he opens them. Standing before Ichigo he starts to give instruction, "Take off your yukata." Ichigo draws out in his deep sexy command. Grimmjow complies, not bothering to hang it up and letting the garment fall behind him. "Come here, you won't be needing those." Ichigo grabs him by the hips, drawing him near. He slips his fingers between the bluenette's skin and waistband pulling the fabric away from Grimmjow's well endowed member. It's thick and perfectly long surrounded by slightly darker short blue hair. Ichigo lets out a small gasp and mouths the word "wow" just as the bluenette looks up to see his reaction. It makes the happy older man's eyebrows raise and one side of his lips twitch upward in a silly proud grin. Ichigo shakes his head at the older man's lack of humility and decides to tease him a little. He shimmies his tight wet pants down, freeing the bluenette's member. As it bobs heavily between them, Ichigo squats down to pull the underwear down to Grimm's ankles all the while staring at the slicked-tipped penis before him. He grabs the bluenette's thighs and Grimmjow groans. Ichigo licks his lips but before he can make good on his act, he quickly stands back up, "Easy big boy, all in good time. Now could you use those big hands of yours to rinse me off while I give you a good washing?"

"This is better than I ever could have imagined, you know this right? Fuck! Look how hard I am right now! This is all because of you, ya know-"

"Shh. Less talking and more touching," Ichigo pulls the handle, releasing the water from the rain shower again and reaches for the soap, but his wrist is captured by the larger man and he backs him up against the smooth wet wood of the partition, gliding his body over the younger sticky slick man.

Grimmjow lifts one of Ichigo's legs over his hip, he trails his strong, free hand along his torso, then gripping around his ear and caressing his reddened cheek with his thumb. He looks into Ichigo's eyes, "I've wanted to touch you all over for months now. You are so fucking hot, and smart and strong and I'm so lucky you love me so much or I woulda had a lot tougher time foolin' ya."

They kiss hard under the raining warm water. Rubbing tongues and bodies together and trailing their curious hands all over, each lets out their own turned on groans and grunts. Grimmjow pulls away to eye their straining members rubbing against each other. He reaches down and grabs the two dripping stiff cocks and Ichigo let's out a loud vibrating moan.

"Uuuunnnn, Grimm."

"Oh yeah, I love that sound, moan some more for me." He nips and sucks along Ichigo's jawline and runs his tongue down his hot wet neck as Ichigo grants his request, making greedy wonton sounds escape from his lips. Grimmjow rubs and strokes both members firmly and slowly, wanting to make the delicious act last as long as he can, but Ichigo has other plans.

"Ungh, Grimm! Sssuck my cock! ...Now!"

"Fffuck!" The heated, sexy words almost makes Grimmjow lose his load too soon. He shoves his tongue down his man's throat one more quick time before dropping to his knees and getting to business. He can tell his orangette is very close, he is too. His dick is pulsing and it's darker at the tip, so instead of making his task long and drawn out, he decides to make it blackout hard and quick. He takes Ichigo's straining member into his mouth and sucks hard and fast as he grabs ahold of his own throbbing dick, tugging in sync with the short jerking motion of his mouth.

Ichigo pants wildly as he runs his shaking hands through Grimmjow's soaking wet hair, "Ah ah ah ah... Grimmjow! So... fast! ...I'm gonna!... Uhnnn... uh uh uh..."

Grimmjow moans his own release as Ichigo drains hot spurts of salty, sticky semen down his throat. He frees Ichigo from his mouth and plants one last kiss on his spent member. Ichigo's quivering legs can't hold his weight anymore and he slides down the drenched wood to sit before his heaving blue haired man. Head back and listing tiredly to one side, Ichigo flutters open sated eyes, "Sorry, I wanted to take care of you too."

"Unh, don't worry. S'okay. I couldn't hold it. Next time."

Ichigo, pulls the corners of his mouth up, "Mm, yes. Definitely... Next time." He leans forward to rest his head against Grimmjow's hard chest for a moment, then starts to trail kiss all over his large man's pecs, then up his strong neck and finally delving to taste himself inside his hot bluenette's mouth.

"Unfortunately…we have ta stop… Our friends… will be here soon… to meet us… Think you can stand and get cleaned up quickly?" Grimmjow states between kisses as he caresses his orangette's back.

"I love how you say, 'our friends', it seems so right. Sure, I guess I can get up... Only if I can wash you... I'll be good, I promise. ...Maybe."

_**So! If you wanna peek at the underwear Grimm was wearing, Download the free issue of Voltage magazine in you app store, I have Apple newsstand, I'm not sure if they have it online anywhere else. I did a lot of research on Onsen and natural springs. My Onsen pays homage to my first favorite manga/anime Fushigi Yuugi. More references will come later ;) Hope you liked, Waaayyyy more to come in the future!**_


	11. Are Ya Feelin' It?

_**Went on vaca myself this past weekend. Got a new idea for a fic but I won't start that till this one is finished. **_

* * *

17 Months

_Chapter 11: Are Ya Feelin' It?_

* * *

Week 20

After a quick wash, Grimmjow finds the minibar and raids it for himself and his famished ginger. They munch as they put away their belongings from their luggage and have time to sit on the couch and relax for a bit. Ichigo leans into his older man's chest, his thick arm draped around his neck. He's finishing his chips and pop, as they absently watch a news program. There's a story about a string of murders in Karakura over the past several months.

"I don't understand how they can't catch this guy, I thought the Human World was safer than this." Grimmjow wonders.

"The cops only just recently figured out it's all been the same guy, they think he's been doing this for years but covers his tracks so well. He's had no M.O. up till now."

"What's an M.O.?" Grimmjow inquires with his mouth full of chips.

"Modus Operandai, a method of how a person kills. All his victims are women, but all different ages and social backgrounds; he never kills exactly the same way twice and doesn't leave any evidence. They think he's been doing this for years but he hasn't been as prolific as he is now. There were three victims last month and already 2 this month." Ichigo shakes his head in disgust.

There's a knock at the door and exploring time begins. The teens are all wearing shorts with light sweaters or jackets and hiking shoes. It's sunny with a light, nipping spring breeze in the air. The Sakura are in the last stages of blooming, shedding their pink petals everywhere, and the river is chilled and raging. They start their trek around the mountainside to visit the natural spring pools and find a beautiful waterfall to take pictures near. The first pool they come across is called The Phoenix Flame; its water is a blood red from the iron rich clay lining the deep crescent shaped basin. Next is the Onyx Tortoise. This pool is large and oval. Deep black water bubbles and their ripples lazily lap against dark granite boulders covered in moss surrounding the spring. The water is high in charcoal, making it ideal for curing stomach and intestinal ailments, or so the sign reads. The third pool on their little journey is strange to Grimmjow because he doesn't quite understand why Ichigo is acting so weirded out by it - it's called The White Tiger. This pool holds a clay of the purest white supposedly richly sought after by women and apparently vain, 'idol like' looking men. Grimmjow, lagging back and talking with The Big Guy about motorcycles, notices how Ichigo catches the eye of a tall lean muscular man with obscenely long platinum blonde hair. He's covered practically every visible inch of his body with the zinc white clay, standing waist deep in the milky water. He's blatantly admiring his younger man as he smooths the wet clay from the pool over the spot he missed on his right shoulder.

Grimmjow folds his arms in quiet fury as the bold sexy male confidently wades towards his ginger. "Excuse me, young man, that is a bold hair color you have."

_This cocksucker is as slick as they get_, Grimmjow thinks to himself, _you're in for a world of hurt, not-my-friend._

Ichigo, standing with Shorty, immersed in the words on the plaque in front of the spring, raises his eyebrows, "Huh? Oh, yeah." He looks more like he's reliving a nightmare rather than some wide-eyed uke, but the cocksucker doesn't see what Grimmjow sees.

"Mm, I'd love to find out if it's natural. What is your name?" As the bold innuendo is spoken, Shorty speechlessly looks around to see if anybody else is getting this. He lands on Grimmjow, staring down the whitewashed man with murder flashing in his eyes, and silently can't wait to see what the blue haired beast will do to this guy.

"Uh, Kurosaki Ichigo." His orangette shrugs as he replies.

The brazen bastard laughs like he _knows_ his shit smells like roses, "Ichigo? I would have guessed Mikan or Kaki, but I'm sure you taste just as sweet as your name.

Can you help me for a moment, Kurosaki Ichigo? I just can't seem to reach this spot on my back." He turns around and looks over his shoulder seductively.

"Uhhhhh, sorry sir. I'm with my friends and we're only taking a hike around the onsen, not going in them right now, have a good soak." Ichigo turns to leave much to the smug satisfaction of his blue haired boyfriend, but as he turns the brazen bastard reaches out and tries to snatch Ichigo's wrist. Grimmjow is livid and starts his death march to the asshole trying to touch what's his. In that same instant, Ichigo turns the tables and grabs the man by his wrist with his thumb and fingers on either side, twisting his arm and pressing into the sensitive ligaments between the bones.

The man yelps as Ichigo nonchalantly points out, "You're lucky I can take care of myself, because I just saved you from a severe beating from my man standing over there." Ichigo gestures with his eyes and the weary man follows, then balks at the tense, muscular bluenette shooting daggers at him. "Next time, keep your hands to yourself before you understand the situation, now have a good day, sir." The man just nods and Ichigo flings away his wrist, sets his hands in his pockets and starts to stroll away, "Grimm, be good," is all that's heard from the retreating orange haired warrior.

Grimmjow curls his lip in a defiant snarl behind Ichigo's back, but relents as he unclenches his fists and walks to catch up to Ichigo, mumbling under his breath just loud enough for the man to catch him say, "Stupid fuckin' pompous asshole's lucky he didn't get his teeth knocked down his fuckin' throat. You and yer, 'I can take care of myself.' I'll take care of ya t'night, ya just wait 'n' see how I do it."

They travel along the rest of the path as it eventually winds back to the inn. After a short while the passage forks and there's a sign for the last onsen. The fourth pool's path is unfortunately blocked off with a wooden road horse with a danger sign attached to it. It winds up the east side of the mountain to The Azure Dragon, a pristine spring of deep blue. Ichigo is silently disappointed he won't be able to experience what it would be like to submerge himself in a pool the same shade as the eyes of his sexy companion.

Grimmjow notices his boyfriend's longing gaze and puts an arm around his shoulder and whispers in his ear, "How 'bout we come back when they fix the bridge? Ya can never have too many vacations, right?" Ichigo smiles at the thought and nods as Grimmjow kisses him on the temple affectionately.

The rest of the evening is pleasant and comfortable. They wash up and get back in the yukata resort wear and take a stroll around the hotel. There's a game room with Ping-Pong tables, video games, and tables for board games. There's also a gift shop with kitschy shirts and mugs advertising the onsen along with other more expensive gifts. The Girly buys a shirt that looks way too tight for her massive jugs and then they start heading back, stopping in the atrium for a traditional folk music concert. The musicians wear brightly colored kimono and play vintage instruments. When it's nearing eight, the gang heads back to Ichigo and Grimmjow's shared room for the evening's feast. Extra waiters are brought in to help serve the large bunch and bowls of beautifully well-prepared dishes are laid out before each guest, including complementary warm sake and plum wine.

Everyone drinks, some more than others, and after the meal, all take a soak in the private onsen. The boys go in first and politely turned their heads when the girls join in. They reminisce about how they met one another and Grimmjow is all ears to know a little bit more about the people he's now banded with. He learns about the missing Shinigami comrades and wonders why, if they were so close to the humans, they reacted so negatively to the Arrancar's presence without letting them explain. None has answers to that and don't try to speculate. Around ten, they all decide they should get some sleep for the big day they have planned. They say their good nights and Grimmjow and Ichigo are alone once more. Each keeps their yukata on and climbs into the big comfortable king sized bed.

Neither wanting the evening to end and Ichigo trying to fulfill his vow of getting to know the other better, asks many questions. He learns how Grimm realized consciousness and developed into the gorgeous man lying next to him, how he became an Espada and how he despised but helped Aizen anyway. He also learns that the reason they got the room with the private onsen is because of the tattoo, society is still too traditional when it comes to onsen and ink and if he got kicked out then he'd ruin the festivities for the rest of the gang. Grimm finds out how Ichi received his Shinigami powers and got a small recap of events including some battles, how he received and honed his hollow powers _(ah that's why he reacts that way to The White Tiger)_, and how eventually he lost his reiatsu learning the final Getsuga.

"We'll find a way to get it back someday," Grimmjow resolves as he strokes the solemn teen's cheek, "there's gotta be a way."

The boy shrugs and smiles weakly, "S'not so bad. If it wasn't meant to be..."

Grimmjow kisses his orangette fervently, "Let's not talk about it anymore now. We're on vacation ya know. We should be doing vacation activities."

The younger man moans a laugh into Grimmjow's mouth, "You're such a horny bastard. What do- Oh!"

The bluenette climbs on top of Ichigo, spreading his legs with his knees and settling himself between them, rubbing their half hard erections together. "So gotta 'nother taste of guys flirting with ya! You can take care of yourself, huh? If it was me, I woulda shut that guy up way before you did."

"Unh! What did you want me to do Grimm? We were in public, I didn't wanna cause a commotion."

"Punishment time!"

"What?! You're just makin' shit up cuz you wanna be a dominating asshole."

"So smart. Glad I gotta smart one." He snickers as he lifts himself up and unties his younger man's yukata, opening it slowly, exposing luscious tanned skin and a perfect stiff cock, "Unh, look at you. I've hardly touched ya and you're already this hard."

"Sh- shut-up," Ichigo admonishes as his body covers in a light red blush, "so dirty."

He glides his hand over his Tricky Berry's body, "Who was the dirty one this afternoon? Such a dirty boy I have, touchin' yerself like that and using that dirty mouth of yers, telling me what ta do. Be lucky I don't put ya over my knee and-" Ichigo's dick twitches and he lets out an aroused gasp, "Oh ya like that idea huh? My, my, aren't I a lucky man. Tell me what ya want, I wanna know what ya want."

"Unh, Grimm!"

"Come on, ya need to tell me with that dirty mouth of yours. What do ya want, Ichi?"

"I wanna touch you. I want your dick... Your dick in my hands and mouth."

"Mm, okay. Come and get it. Ya have ta do all the work though, dirty boy." Grimmjow slides off his young man and lays back beside him in wait, arms behind his head like he's saying,_ "let's see what ya got."_

Ichigo kneels up and leans over Grimmjow, sliding his tongue between parted lips as he unknots the robe and glides his hand down Grimmjow's hard chest and abs to his erect and waiting member. The ex-Espada groans his pleasure into the boy's mouth at the firm touch. Ichigo slides his mouth from the blunette's and trails along over his chin, down his neck, over his chest and rounds his tight stomach with his probing wet tongue while stroking Grimmjow's throbbing hard cock.

Ichigo presses his tongue into Grimmjow's perfect belly button, flicking his tongue as his hand lightly twists around the tip of his man's pulsing penis, "Ahh! You _are_ a dirty boy! Where'd you learn that?! You haven't done this before, h-have you?"

"Haha, no. You're not the only one with a computer. I... wanted to make sure this was good for you too, ya know?"

Grimmjow runs his hands through sunset orange. "Oh, so tricky, tricky, tricky. Mm, so what else have you learned my dirty, tricky boy?"

Ichigo looks up and gives Grimmjow full, amber infused sex eyes. Grimmjow gasps a stunned moan and Ichigo inches his body further down towards his man's lower half. Never breaking eye contact, the younger teen leans down, darts his tongue out and licks the tip of the stiff penis before him, smiling and groaning in his hot, deep tenor, "Mm, I've wanted this cock... To feel it, to taste it, to..." Ichigo dips down and runs his nose along his bluenette's thick shaft, breathing in his manly musky scent all the while never breaking eye contact.

"Oh my fuck." Grimmjow can't believe the pure sex rolling off his blushing berry. He's glad he's sitting up and able to take in the erotic view fully. Ichigo rises up and shrugs out of his clothing, exposing his naked flesh. He's beside Grimmjow, angled so that he can look at the younger man's body and watch every move the young man makes with his hands and mouth, _perfect_.

Ichigo grasps the huge member once again, looking into Grimmjow's eyes and grinning like this is the only place he ever wants to be and lowers his mouth, taking as much of the shaft as he can into it. He comes up, still staring into Grimmjow's eyes, sticks his tongue out touching the tip and slowly drips all the saliva he's accumulated in his mouth all over the dick in his hand and strokes it all over. He does this again, slicking the cock with a healthy wet coating, driving Grimmjow insane with the extremely sexual act. Ichigo takes the cock in and out of his hot wet mouth, bobbing and twisting his head and tongue around while firmly stroking what he can't swallow in his saliva wet hand and not removing his naughty gaze once from deep cerulean eyes.

The sucking and caressing go on for a good while, then Ichigo kneels, shifting his weight from the one hand he was propping himself up with and releases his mouth to grasp the member with both hands, "Unh, so fucking big, I can't even wrap both my hands around it. This is my cock. My man's big, huge cock. Mine." He leans back over and sucks the tip into his mouth, twisting both his hands in counter and vibrating his moan around the head.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" is all Grimmjow can muster at the incomprehensible pleasure he's receiving at the moment. He bucks up and Ichigo lets one hand drop to his bluenette's hip stilling him, then slides his hand back to lightly caress his sensitive sack. The ginger sends a delighted groaning chuckle through Grimmjow's engorged flesh, takes the dick all the way back in open mouthed and vibrating an ahhhhhhhh sound through the thick meat, then tightening his lips and sucking hard back up the length releasing the tip with a pop and a hard stroke of the shaft. As he starts the motion for the fourth time, through all the grunting and moaning Grimmjow sets a look in his eyes and stays his hair-caressing hands, and Ichigo somehow knows he's almost over the edge.

At the last pop, Ichigo pumps his whole length up over the tip vigorously and licks his lips, "Oh yeah, cum for me, my big man," then he slaps the tip onto his awaiting tongue and moans, stroking it perfectly. That is all Grimmjow needs to put him over the edge.

With one last long loud groaning, "Fffuuuuuuuuccccckkk," Grimmjow first cums onto Ichigo's tongue then down his throat as his man encases the spurting shaft in his mouth. After he's drained, Grimmjow sits up finally getting to shrug off his own robe from his shoulders. He cups his ginger's face and pulls him up into a deep searing kiss, mixing the sticky taste together with their tongues. Grimmjow softly speaks into their kiss, "Yer amazing. Everything ya do is so fucking amazing. I want ya. I wanna please ya, _now_. Lemme... lemme use my fingers, 'kay? I wanna make ya feel so good." Ichigo looks a little apprehensive, but nods his agreement and Grimmjow kisses him back with a blissful and sinful smile plastered across his face. "Mm, 'kay babe. Ya come across here like this," Grimmjow sits up as straight as he can against the soft headboard and positions Ichigo on all fours across his lap. He leans to the side and grabs a bottle he put away there earlier in the day in his nightstand, "Ah, you look so good 'cross my lap like this my dirty, Tricky Berry." He nuzzles into his young man's ear and squeezes his firm, round backside. Grimmjow can sense nervousness dripping off his man. He brings up his right hand and caresses Ichigo's face, turning it towards his own, "Not gonna hurt ya. Promise. We'll work up ta the, ahem, big stuff 'kay? Ya trust me right?" The teen nods. "Ichigo, I love you." That's the last reassurance the young man needs before he releases his tensed muscles and lets out a moaning sigh."

"Love you, too, Grimm."

They keep kissing as Grimmjow caresses his orange haired warrior's accessible body, running his fingers over his back and down his arms, up and down his legs and between them, ghosting over his hardening length and the soft, sensitive round flesh underneath as he encircles and tweaks pert nipples. When he thinks Ichigo is aroused enough he reaches over for the bottle of clear liquid and adds a generous amount to both sets of fingers. One hand glides up the bottom of his orangette's backside and the other touches the tip of his erect member. Ichigo moans at the double touch as Grimmjow encircles his twitching entrance and his pulsing tip. He penetrates the tight ring with his slick index and the younger man across him gasps and clenches up. Grimmjow kisses and nips at his man's shoulder as he keeps softly stroking his cock and waits for Ichigo to relax again. It doesn't take long and Grimmjow resumes his penetration, taking his finger deeper and pulling back out, massaging the virgin entrance with slow deliberate movement.

Ichigo picks up his soft moaning to a louder, longer level and Grimmjow picks up his stroking pace as he adds the next bigger finger, which provokes a deep groan. The bluenette tones back, "Oh yeah, that's what I like ta hear. Moan fer me more, Love."

He takes his fingers deeper and twists them slowly and methodically.

"Ah, ah, ah! S- soooo goooood Grimmm..." Ichigo is thoroughly relaxed and enjoying the new sensation his blue haired man is giving him.

"Hmm, yeah. See? It only gets better from here. Fuck! You're so hot. Turn so I can kiss that hot mouth." Ichigo eagerly complies and their lips crash together. Wet, wild tongues collide as Grimmjow picks up the pace, probing further with his strong pliant fingers.

As his digits graze over a certain spot, Ichigo flinches and gasps aloud, "Ungh! Hah ahhhhhhhh! Ssstop, ah, ah, ah!" Ichigo tries to crawl off Grimmjow's lap, but he manages to hook one of his legs over the back of the younger man's calves and restrains him, continuing his vigorous performance on the orangette's cock and prostate.

Grimmjow rubs against his ear and seductively spills, "No, no. Not gonna stop. Yer gonna cum so hard fer me right now. I can juuuust barely reach it with my fingers, imagine this being my long… hard… dick in ya... poundin' this fuckin' sweet hot ass, every inch of me… filling you up and hittin'-"

"Nnnnuhhhh... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ...hnnn hnnn hnnn."

Grimmjow turns and looks under his orgasiming orangette's body, "Fuck yeah babe, so much! Such a good...dirty... Tricky Berry... God! I fuckin' love ya so much… we've only just begun."

Ichigo's legs start to quiver and he collapses to his side, eyes closed and panting. Grimmjow kisses his thigh and slides out from under him and goes to the bathroom to clean off and get a hot wet washrag to clean up the rest of their sex mess. When he's done with his dutiful chore, he turns down the sheets and coaxes his over-exerted partner to move under them. He gets in behind Ichigo and as soon as he's under and finding a position to sleep in, Ichigo turns around to hold Grimmjow. He nestles his body along his, head on his shoulder, leg over his leg and sighs deeply and comfortingly, "I love you."

Grimmjow reaches to turn off the side light, kisses Ichigo on top of his soft, spikey head, absently strokes the arm over his chest and thinks out loud, "This is the best I've ever felt in my entire life."

* * *

In the morning, Ichigo is startled awake by a knock at the door. Grimmjow is right there to calm his nerve, "Just a moment please," Grimmjow calls to the door as he's kissing his forehead and lifting the covers over his chest, "The girls are here to put down breakfast. Don't have ta get up. Just lay back down and pretend yer sleepin' so ya don't have ta interact with them, 'kay?" He agrees since he's still buck fucking naked under the covers. They efficiently set the table and leave the room. Right when the door closes, Ichigo makes to get up, but is quickly pounced upon and showered with kisses.

"Oi! Why didn't you wake me up so I could be dressed for when they showed up, too?" Ichigo semi-chastises through his laughter.

"Ya looked so good lyin' there, so sexy and thoroughly satisfied. Didn't have the heart ta wake ya. I'm damn proud, ya layin' in my bed like that." Ichigo blushes as he returns his kisses, "Fuck! Wish we weren't on a schedule! I just wanna, gah! Can't think about it," he smacks his berry on the ass and squeezes, "gotta meet them in an hour, let's eat quick so we got more time together in the shower, yeah?"

Ichigo gets up when Grimmjow slides off him, puts his robe on and goes to wash up and go to the bathroom. It's like, a race to see who can eat their food faster, then a race to see who can get in the shower quicker. They take their time in the shower, though, washing each other, kissing and playing and stroking the other off. Then they get dressed with 10 minutes left to head out to the meeting spot for the rafting.

Rafting was fun and great exercise. Only one girl on The Big Guy's side of the boat fell out on a particularly rough patch. He swiftly scooped her up with one of his massively strong arms before the instructor could help. The two hour trip was exhilarating and tiring so by the time it ended, all of them were ready for lunch and a relaxing soak. They all met in the dining room for lunch to eat, then took a trip back up to the outdoor onsen to take a dip in the pools. Ichigo helped Grimmjow hide his tattoo while he got in and out of the onsen, but there weren't many other people out at the time. With a hell of a lot of cajoling, they finally got Ichigo to go in The White Tiger pool but he refused to cover himself in the clay or look at any of the others. They all decide they want to eat dinner together again in Ichigo and Grimmjow's room and when they got back, Grimmjow called to make that request.

Now, with Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms, the two lovers are lying in bed, resting from the day's activities for a few hours while they wait for dinner. Grimmjow plugged his phone in the special jack on the tv and is playing chill electronic music through the surround sound.

Listening to the English words in the song playing Ichigo lazily asks, "Grimm? Can you understand this?"

"Yep, this, Portuguese, Spanish and German. Some French and of course Japanese. Don't look completely Japanese do I, huh? Guess maybe the more dominant souls or the ratio has something ta do with why I understand those languages? Since I'm the only Arrancar willin' ta talk about my experiences so far, they're just hypotheses. Never really questioned my existence, always too busy tryin' ta survive."

"I'm glad you exist. It's a little sad how that had to come to be, but everybody has some kind of tragedy in his or her life I suppose, some more than others. I guess it's all about how you deal with it? Not that you had any control over what happened. My mom was part German, ya know? That's how I got this orange-ass hair. She knew German too, but I never learned a lick. God! I was such a pussy ass momma's boy before she died," Ichigo chortles at his own put down and Grimmjow holds him tighter.

"I don't remember any of those kinda things from when I was alive. Maybe cuz there's too much mixed up bullshit goin' on in me. I'm fine with it though, I'm likin' the new memories I'm makin'." He gives Ichigo a kiss on the temple.

Ichigo laughs softly, "So sappy. I never woulda thought you'd be sentimental."

"Hey! I have many facets to my personality! Honestly, though, I never thought I'd be capable of this either. Maybe it's this gigai turnin' me in ta a blubbering mess. God, I fuckin' hope I don't lose my edge! Shit!"

"Maybe it's just a fight hard, love hard kinda thing. You sure were playing hard yesterday, still got the bruises to show it." Ichigo lifts his lightly black and blued cheek up to Grimmjow's lips for him to kiss it.

"Aw, that's nuthin' ya big baby. Why didn't ya have The Girly fix ya up? I'm sure she wouldn't gripe one bit."

"Cuz it's _not_ a big deal, dummy! Didn't even feel it, so _mleh_," Ichigo sticks his tongue out at Grimmjow and the bluenette speedily captures it between his lips making the younger man yip, then hungrily attack his older man's mouth, starting another heated love session.

* * *

While eating the meal and deep in cheerful conversation, Grimmjow notices an odd lull. The Girly, Big Guy and Nerdy Jerk look between each other. The Nerdy Jerk, calmly rises from the table, adjusts his glasses and makes up a big fat lie, "If you would excuse me, seems I've a stomach ache. I'll be turning in for the night. Thank you for the lovely evening." The rest all say goodbye except for Grimmjow who watches Ichigo salute, down his cup of sake, then pour himself another. The silent young man finishes the bottle before him and walks through the garden and out of sight. Grimmjow follows after finishing his conversation at the dinner table with Handsy about music festivals and venues near them. He finds Ichigo leaning over the back fence, elbows on the wall, arms crossed, staring into the mid spring night. He comes up next to the thoughtful young man and emulates his pose.

"Ya know? Handsy's s'not so bad. Knows a lotta bout music. Ya wanna go to Summer Sonic in Tokyo during summer vaca? I wanna see Jay Z, Passion Pit, Nada Surf, and Sakanaction the most, but there's others I wanna check out too."

Ichigo leans his head against his larger man's shoulder and answers absently, "Sure, Grimm. That'd be nice."

"Tell me what yer thinkin'?" Grimmjow looks over to watch his Berry still looking off in the distance and after a few moments of silence he tries to coax the other into speaking up, "sucks they lie about what's goin' on around us. Why can't that Nerdy Jerk just get up and say 'off ta kill some hollows! See ya's later!' So fuckin' dumb."

"Yep. Dumb. Like they're sparing my feelings or something. Whatever."

He puts his arm around the teen, "So tell 'em ta stop. It's not like no one else here doesn't know what's goin on, either."

"Big fuckin' deal. If they wanna go on pretending... Not my place to-"

Grimmjow grabs his afflicted man's biceps and shifts his body to face him, "It is yer place! No one's gotta walk on eggshells 'round ya anymore! Next time tell 'em ta knock it the fuck off!"

Ichigo's eyes are hidden in the shadow of his long, spiky bangs, "I don't give a shit about what they do but… Don't _you_ miss it Grimm? I mean, if not right now, then someday soon… you'll get tired of not being practically impervious. I know I do... but there's nothing I can do about it. You-," He casts a defeated huff, "You can leave any time you want."

"So that's what this is really all about?" The ex-Espada sighs deeply and snorts a laugh, "'Course I miss it! An' I know ya miss it too, but ya know what?" Ichigo shrugs and Grimmjow gently touches his young man's face with one hand and brushes his bangs out of the way with the other, "I'd miss ya more. Every time I think about goin' back to that, yer the one thing that tugs on my heart harder, way harder, than anything else I could ever want." Grimmjow picks up Ichigo's hands and presses them against his chest and holds them there, "I didn't even know I had a heart till I met you. If there was anything I could do ta make ya realize I'm never gonna leave yer side, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Ichigo looks up with longing and Grimmjow looks back with utter devotion. Suddenly, everything around them is covered in a flash of brilliant white and the two try to blink out the residual ghosting stuck in their retinas.

"Now that's love. Wow, I think I could win The Pulitzer for this image!" Feisty stares amazed at the playback screen of her camera. "I think this could be a new career path for me."

"What?! Interruptin' a person's fuckin' private time?! You can get paid ta do that?! What the fuck is a Pulitzer?! It better not be some fuckin' gay blog thing!"

Feisty and Ichigo stare blankly at one another, then she slaps Grimmjow on the back and jumps to sit up on the low wall, "Calm down, I'm not showing it to anybody but us. After you see this pic, you'll be begging me for copies. You'll be plastering your damn room with it."

"Lemme see then." A curious Grimmjow goes to look over her shoulder but she snatches it away.

"No! It'll be a surprise for later. Now, are you two comin' back anytime soon or are you too wrapped up in your 'love' to bother with us peasants now?" She folds her arms and swings her legs, kicking her heels off the stone.

"Calm down Feisty, sheesh." Ichigo taunts with a knowing smirk.

"Don't you fucking start now! I'll kick your ass if you start calling me that!"

"Yeah, yeah. So tuff. Tuff stuff. I'm gonna piss." Ichigo says over his shoulder as he walks back to the room.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth when talking to ladies!" Feisty calls after him.

"Oh, I'll be very careful when I talk to Inoue, thanks for the advice."

"So fucking funny." She hollers back and Grimmjow laughs as he turns to follow but is halted with a hand on his arm and turns back to Feisty covered in a serious aura, "I heard what you said to Ichigo. I hope it's true. He's like a brother to me and I don't want to see him get hurt again. You're the first person he's completely opened his heart up to since his mom died. You know that? I'm not sure how he'd react if you just up and left, so you'd better be positive this is what you want."

"I haven't been able to ask him about her, yet. He's working up to it, I can tell. Didn't I sound sincere? Do I look like the kind a guy that says frivolous shit?"

She smiles widely and brightly, eyes squinting and claps, "Yes you did and no you don't! You got some smooth-ass talking my friend," then she instantly switches to dead serious, "but if you hurt him, mark my words- When I die, I'll make it my mission to become the greatest Shinigami that ever was, hunt you down and mount your head to my living room wall." she switches back to smiling and happy, "now let's get back to the party you sweet, sweet snuggly kitty."

"Yer one scary bitch, ya know this, right?" As he watches Feisty walk back to the festivities, Grimmjow wonders how he can reassure his younger lover he has no intention of going back to his former life, not without him.


	12. Unexpected

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm glad you like the story. I wanna get to 100 reviews, so help me out, yeah? Alll mossssttt there!**

* * *

**17 Months**

_Chapter 12: Unexpected_

* * *

Week 21

I can't stop looking at him. He's so fucking handsome when he's sleeping. This is all surreal, like I've captured some otherworldly man's attention and he only came to Earth for me, sacrificing his super powers to stay by my side. That is exactly the truth, isn't it? Why me? Why am I so special? I trace the black and silver bracelets with my fingers around his wrists. He willingly had these welded around his bones to suppress his natural state. I glide my hand up his sculpted arm. It looks just as powerful as when he was an Espada, but his strength is now reduced to lowly human proportions. He did this all for me. I stroke his cheek, the one that used to have his bone fragment. His features can still look just as fierce without it; is it odd that sometimes I miss it? I run my fingers over his teal markings and through his wild blue locks, remnants of his unearthly past. I see how people look at him, like he's superman incarnate- completely gorgeous, powerful and unattainable, like, he's the ruler of the universe and if you anger him, he will smite you down with merely his thoughts. And... This man is mine for however long it takes for him to wake up from this unintentional spell I put on him.

I've been up, lying here all night. I couldn't sleep, no matter how long we fooled around and how many times he made me cum. _God_! _He's insatiable and we haven't even gone all the way yet! _I just couldn't get settled enough to fall asleep. My mind has been racing since dinner and even though he managed to thoroughly distract me, when he finally passed out, my mind went back to it. I wasn't lying about being worried that he'd leave on his own, I've sort of resolved myself to that possibility, he's giving up a lot for me, I'd understand. Shit, I'd love my Shinigami powers back. It would be easier to stay together if that were to ever happen. I could fight for him; I could be by his side as an equal. If the Shinigami decide to intervene now, no matter how much I'd want him to stay with me, he'd have to go back and I couldn't follow him no matter how much I wanted, not unless... Nah. That's not an option. Mom's sacrifice would be in vain and I wouldn't wanna make her angry. If it happened by accident? I'm not sure if he loves me that much, that he would be willing to, A- break into Soul Society after I had Konsō and risk his life to retrieve me and, B- take care of me and protect me in Hueco Mundo if I never regained my reiatsu to a level that I would be able to take care of myself.

Ha, I already said that yesterday to that man in the hollow pit, gah! I get a shiver up my spine just at the reminder of it. 'Glad I can take care of myself', sheesh, maybe here to an extent, but probably not a chance in the afterlife, especially not in Hueco Mundo. It's not like I don't know what's in store for me in the afterlife. I know the process. I'm thinking pretty selfishly right now. People would be mad if they heard my thoughts.

I can't fucking think about this anymore, I need a distraction. I'm definitely not sleepy and I definitely don't think I could go another round with Grimm, no matter how young and virile I am. I think he broke me that last time and I'm sure he's all out too. Eeh... nah. Maybe a walk.

I look down at my ethereal godlike creature and kiss his soft lips to wake him, "Grimm? Grimm... I can't sleep; I wanna go for a walk. Grimm?"

He can't even open his eyes, "Five more minutes, just five more..." He's out like a light again, haha, maybe I did break him. I get up and take a quick shower, still not awake. I get dressed and brush my teeth, still not awake. He looks so peaceful. It's 6:30, he's only been asleep for four hours, I won't bother him. I go to the coffee table and grab the paper and pen to write a note:

_Grimm, (I gotta think of a good nickname for you!)_

_Gone for a walk to The Azure Dragon, promise I'll be careful. Meet me there if you want, or if not, I'll be back before breakfast._

_I Love you!_

_Your Tricky Berry (I secretly like this)_

I walk out the door thinking about nicknames. Blue Beast? Nah! Lame! I blush to myself; I couldn't call him that in front of others anyway-

Bam! Not paying any attention, I run into somebody around the corner. It's some guy with shaggy black hair and thick glasses. At first he looks pissed, then he immediately smiles and bows repeatedly, apologizing in a breathy high-pitched tenor that doesn't quite match his build. He says he wasn't watching where he was going even though I'm sure he was just standing there. I apologize back as he helps me pick up my sneakers and I pick up his broken cigarette and scratch the back of my head embarrassed that I broke his smoke.

"Oh no, young man. That's alright, I have more." He pulls out a red and blue package from his yukata sleeve and takes out another cigarette, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "You going somewhere in a hurry?"

"No, just out for a walk. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"Oh. Well have fun!" The man bows again and heads around the corner back towards the hotel rooms.

I swear that guy seems familiar, but I've never seen him before. Weird. I leave my slippers at the front of the hotel and head out. I gotta walk back around the building to get to the path that leads to the trail. I go the opposite way we went the day before so I can get to the path The Azure Dragon is on faster. It doesn't take long to get to the fork and I look around to see if there's anyone watching... nope. I kinda wish Grimm were here to be bad with me. I sigh and start heading up the path and it's not long before I'm behind the cover of trees. This path is steeper and longer than the others and after a while, I get to the ravine and the very broken bridge. Fuck. The ravine is due to another waterfall off in the distance. The ravine has a small stream at the bottom where the waterfall spills into. It drives its way down to the larger river at the bottom of the mountain. At the ravine's point I'm at right now, it's about 30 feet down and about 15 feet across and the pool I can see is just behind these trees and boulders. I can see the top of the changing house and I can hear the trickle of the hot water pouring over the stones into the spring. Shit! I'm so close! Maybe if I follow down the side of the break, I can find a spot to cross. It may be more difficult to climb up; it does look rockier and steeper on the other side of the chasm. Oh well, anything worth it is never easy, right?

I leave the path to find out if luck will be on my side. I start the slightly difficult steep journey down along the edge of the hole and finally about 100 hundred feet down, I hit pay dirt. There's a series of huge boulders coming up from the bottom of the ravine and a few huge pines that fell on the other side that cross the crevice where the boulders end. I just need to walk across these boulders and shimmy across the trunk to the other side and pull myself up a few feet, and then it's just trying to find a path back up to the onsen. No. Big. Deal.

I jump down a few feet and start my balancing act across the rocky path, easy enough. Then I kick the fallen tree a few times, seems sturdy and stuck in place. I turn my feet and walk sideways across the large trunk, and then step to the next log that angles up higher to the cliff face on the other side. There's a ledge just wide enough for my feet that the pine is resting on and I climb off the side to stand on it. The ledge comes up to my chest and if I plant my hands on top and pull myself up just like coming out of a pool- "WOAH!"

The soil gives way under my left hand and I slip back down. I try to regain my balance on the ledge but I feel like I'm falling backward, I make a quick decision to turn on my right foot and I fall sideways on top of the log rather than down the ravine. Shit. That was close, but I'm determined. I'm not going back now. I take a deep breath and get back up on the ledge. I make sure the ground where I put my hands is solid and hoist myself up. Whew.

The rocky climb back up to the onsen isn't bad at all. I don't even use my hands, it's all walking and jumping from rock to rock. I get back to the path and round the small curve to the onsen. Ahhhh, it's more beautiful in person, though I think Grimm's eyes are bluer. What a reward. I don't bother using the changing house to undress, who's gonna see me? I set my bag and my butt on the closest boulder and start taking off my shoes and socks. I unbutton my shorts, slide them off and throw them by my bag. I fling off my shirt and then I look around like a dummy. My prudish thoughts get the best of me and I scold myself, clicking my tongue and shaking my head. No one's here! I'm not embarrassed of my body; I just don't want anybody looking at me in all my glory. I'm glad Grimm seems to like it and according to him, half of the population of Japan does too. Weird. I don't see myself like that.

I drop my blue and orange boxer briefs and throw them on top of the rest of my clothes and walk around to the side of the onsen that's shallower and easier to walk into. I dip my foot in, it's hot like the hot tub at the community pool but I only need a few moments to adjust so I sink in deeper saying, "Ah, ah, ah," to absolutely no one. I find a nice rock to sit on and lean back against the pool's edge. Crap! I forgot my towel in my bag. Whatever. I'll get it when I'm done. I close my eyes and can't help but think of him again. Man, I got it bad. Everything about him is just... Perfect. I would have never ever believed, I of all people, would think of that blue haired devil as perfect. But, he is. I must have some serious love goggles on. I love his arrogant smirk, and his mightier than thou attitude, and his slick street talk and his even slicker dirty mind. I love his cheater offense and his rough play, and his rough hands touching me all over, and his hot tongue in my mouth, and his big cock pressed up- What the fuck is wrong with me! He's turned me into a goddamned cum slut in the course of a weekend! That stupid blue haired fucker! I'm gonna kick is dirty, hot ass when I see him next! Jesus Christ! I'm not even catholic and I feel like I have to go to confession to absolve all my sins! Why's it feel so good to take their Lord's name in vain? I'll have to ask-

I hear a snap of a twig and perk up, then another snap and what sounds like gravel scrapped over a larger rock under foot, "Grimm? Is that you? Took you long enough! It wasn't that bad getting over to this side for you, right? I thought it would be a good challenge for you, too. ...Grimm?"

"Nope, it was pretty difficult. Looks like your breakin' tha rules, kid. Not sposda be out here. All by your lonesome I see?"

This guy looks out of place. He's a little older looking than Grimm, maybe in his early to mid twenties, a punk with a black greasy faux hawk and piercings. Taller than me slightly but not as muscular, but still tough looking, like his life is all about fighting and being underhanded. How should I handle this? Take the innocent way out like I tried with that onsen douche or go out with guns hot. Guns hot I think. I don't think he's here just for a stroll.

"Gonna pick a fight now, guy? While I'm naked and vulnerable? Whatever, if that's what gets ya off, I can accommodate ya for about 30 seconds before you're unconscious. Your choice."

"No, but it gets you off, huh? Where's your big blue bodyguard, faggot? Not here to save your sorry sore ass now, is he?"

Now I know this isn't a coincidence. He's been watching me? Watching us? But when? How? I haven't seen this guy once! More importantly, "I don't need a bodyguard. Why are you here? Why are you following me?"

The man laughs like he has all the answers and I'm a fucking idiot. I feel like one right now not seeing this coming. He goes over to the pile of clothes and flings my underwear to me. They land in the water a little out of reach, "Put your fuckin' drawers on and get the fuck outa the water. Then I'll tell ya why I'm here." The smug asshole.

I hear something, someone's behind me! They're back in the trees. I can't let on that I know. I put my underwear on under the water and stand, heading over to the shallow side and climb out. I try not to turn my back to the trees behind me, but it's difficult not to do that and lead on that I'm aware of the other person's presence. "Come around to this side and I'll start spillin'. Let's go."

"I don't have to do a fucking thing you say."

"You have no idea, do you? What the hell did you do to piss my boss off so badly? He thought you might resist. I'm sposda tell ya... Those two sisters of yours are pretty sweet..."

"W- what?"

"Your sisters. Mighty fine raw meat, especially the lighter brown haired one. Yuzu is her name? My boss said if you don't cooperate, one text from me and that little one will know what it's like to be pounded then filleted like choice Kobe beef." He takes his phone out and slides it open, "That sick fucker told me to tell you that, word for word- what?! Awh! What the fuck?! No bars!" He holds his phone in the air and paces around trying to get a signal, but all I can see is a curtain of blood red fury as I howl from the depths of my soul and start to round the pool of water. The slimy thug sees me and calls out to his hidden buddy, "You gonna help or what?!"

I hear the advancing of the perpetrator to my right and turn to swing. I connect my fist to the jaw of a younger, skinnier, short spikey brown haired guy, but to my miscalculation I get a fist in my right kidney. There were two hiding in the trees behind me. Shit! I turn to swing at the unexpected guys stomach, but it's blocked and I get the stomach blow instead. I double over but lunge forward, head butting him in the chest and knocking him down into the onsen along with myself. I hold him under the water, trying to get a grip around his neck, but my head gets pulled back by my hair and an arm goes around my throat. It's the brown haired guy again, how is he so strong? I kick out and hit the other guy in the stomach this time; he's taller and dark skinned, with long braids and a scar on his left cheek. I flip the skinny brunette over my shoulder into the water, but the greasy black haired guy speaks up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I got a few bars now Ichigo. Calm the fuck down or I'm pressing send!" Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuccccckkkkk!

I calm. "Now that's better. Jun, Kyo, secure him." The two men get up from the water, grab my wrists and twist, holding me and putting their strength onto each of my shoulders. If they twisted any more both my shoulders would dislocate. "See. The boss says you need ta take your beating like a man or he'll fuck your sisters up so bad you'll wanna kill yourself for not being able to help them. So, just sit back and relax and let me do my thing so those little darlings don't have to get punished for your non-compliance, all right? Fuck! I gotta get wet now? You're gonna get extra for that, you know."

"I don't give a flying fuck you fucking piece of shit."

The man puts on two leather gloves and jumps in the onsen. He grabs my face hard by the jaw, "You're a little too handsome. Look at this unblemished, baby soft skin and these perfectly straight teeth," he hits me in the right jaw, blood pours out from my mouth. My cheek inside is cut open. "Boss says you think you're some kinda samurai. Won some kendo tournament?" he clocks me in my left eye. I see stars and feel the trickle of blood from my brow. I immediately feel it closing up. "I don't see it. All I see is some privileged kid who pissed off the wrong guy." I get it in the ribs this time, the blow knocks some wind out of me, at least one's broken. "What _did_ ya do to him to get him so pissed off? He won't tell any of us," in the nose now. Broken. "He told me ta tell you that this isn't the last of it." A blow to the stomach, I spit up more blood. I look down. My perfect blue is now stained with my dripping blood. "You're gonna suffer more, starting with that blue haired, fuck toy, arm candy ya got back at the Ryokan." No! What did I do? What did I do? "That got ya! I can't believe ya held out for this long!" I must have said those words out loud. "Now you're looking better ta me," he punches me once more in the same kidney the other guy did and again, and again in the stomach and ribs. The grunts of pain come easier to my bloody lips now. I'm unable to stop. "It's a damned shame, kid, but I'm gettin' paid a lot for this. Fuck, if I'd a known you were gonna be this good for me, I woulda taken less…a little less. Now boys, put him over the edge and spread his arms out."

"No man! I thought we were just supposed to beat the shit out of him! Not fuck him up!" The spiky brown haired kid exclaims disgustedly.

"I told him he was gonna get extra for makin' me wet. And he sure is makin' me wet. Now do it or I'll tell the boss ya didn't do your job!"

The two holding my arms drag me over to the side of the onsen and put me into position. "God, Toru. I don't wanna see this. I didn't get paid enough for this."

Don't let him see you panic. Don't give him the satisfaction. It'll be all right. My sisters… Grimm… Protect them.

"Shut your fuckin' cunt of a mouth and look away!" The greasy bastard presses his still covered erection against my backside as he grabs my hair and yanks my head off the warm spring's stone. "Now where was I… Where'd that sweet voice go?" He yanks back harder but I don't comply, "You stupid fuckin' kid! Ya better scream for me or I'll tell the boss to-"

"YER ALL FUCKIN' DEAD!"

I open my one good eye and blurrily stare. Blue eyes are practically glowing with bloodlust and his face is a mask of pure murderous intent. For a millisecond I thought _I_ was part of 'ALL', he's so convincing. The threat startles the spiky brown guy to loosen his grip, giving me enough slack to yank my arm out from under him and follow through into the dark skinned man's jaw. He falls back, out cold with arms over the onsen's edge and I turn around to see the skinny guy dangling above the onsen by a hand around his throat. The greasy guy is on me, trying to pin my arms with his around my chest. I grab him by the right wrist and yank as I lift up and release my arms from his bear hug. I elbow him in the nose and kick back. It lands in his stomach. That's when I hear a fist collide with bone and a terrible crunch and I glimpse a limp body thrown to the side like a rag doll.

"No Grimm! Don't kill them!" I plead to my blue haired warrior. Is he too far gone for me to reach him? I just hope he doesn't get his gigai taken away for this. He jumps into the water and cocks his head at me. I try to touch him but he knocks me out of the way to get at the greasy guy laid out over the top of the onsen from the kick I gave him moments ago. He grabs him by his wet and crumpled black shirt and hoists him up so he's eye to eye to the guy.

"Who's yer boss!" No answer. "Are ya deaf? I said, who's yer fuckin' boss?" He grabs the terrified greasy guy by the balls and starts to squeeze. Toru lets out a horrific gurgling cry and Grimmjow laughs maniacally, "That's right, scream for _ME_!"

"Grimm! No! you can't kill them! Remember the deal!" I try to grab at his arms from my position behind him, but all of a sudden, there's a hand on my left shoulder and a sharp pain in my lower right side. I cry out at the burning pain and turn around to see the dark skinned Kyo behind me with a satisfied snarl marring his lips. I try to breath in and it's like fire coursing through my lungs. I stumble back against him and there's another sharp pain and the arm around my throat makes it so I can't even scrape out a syllable from my airless voice box.

I can barely make out what's going on around me through my blurred vision. I see cerulean eyes look over a shoulder and hear another angry cry and another crushing blow. The thick arm over my windpipe gets removed by a viciously strong crunching sound and my arm is yanked so my body is pulled away from the suffocating hold.

I hit the side of the small body of water with my stomach; my hands slap the smooth rock at the top. I hear the voice of Kyo grunt painfully from the insane beating he's receiving. I realize I'm at the shallow end and manage to crawl out of the pool on my hands and knees. . . I need to stand up. . . I use the rocks. . . I need to stand. . . I'm standing. The searing pain is still spreading from this point on my back and I reach my hand around to relieve the burn. I feel around and grasp at... something. It's metal. I try to pull at it but it hurts more and my subconscious tells me it's not a good idea. I feel around the base by my skin and it's warm and wet. I look at my hand full of bright red blood and a weak, burning laugh falls from my lips.

So this is what it's like to be stabbed like a human. No spiritual help. No reiatsu. Just pure human flesh and feel. I've been run through before, but it never really felt like this. Huh.

"Ichigo?" I look up. Grimmjow is standing a few feet away. Arms out to the side, palms out in a non-threatening way. "Wh- whose blood is that?" He cracks out.

I take in a slow shallow breaths, "They... threatened. Told me... Couldn't... fight back... Karin... Yuzu, You!... You have to call... Make sure... they're safe." I can't stand anymore. I fall to my knees and Grimmjow slides forward to catch me. "You went... easy... on me." I slump forward against his body. I can't keep my eye open anymore.


	13. Punishment Time

_**This chappy is slutty with fluff! Meh, I like that kinda shit so here ya go. It's late gonna sleep for a bit then off to Electric Forest! **_

**17 Months**

_Chapter 13: Punishment Time_

* * *

Week 21

I hear my strong man whimper, "Oh God, babe..." I feel a light touch on the blade handle but it racks a sharp pain in my body and I shudder and groan. He runs his large shaking hand through my hair and I hear him cry, "H- HI- HIME! ORIHIME! HELP ME! ORIHIME!"

I feel my body being lifted and carried. I hear shoes scraping against rock and feel a pair of lips against my forehead. He's saying something to me, something I don't understand "...Preciso de você. Eu não consigo viver sem você. Por favor, não me deixe, meu amor. Te amo com todo meu coração..."

I wish I were tri-lingual. It sounded so nice, I try to open my eye but it's too difficult, I'm too tired. I want to sleep but the adrenaline running through my veins is preventing me from doing so. "Shhhh, don't try ta talk. I'll get ya to help as fast as I can... Shit. How am I gonna get across this? Hang on, Love, this may hurt a bit." He shifts me to lay over his shoulder so he has one arm free. I try not to gasp in pain so much, but my body is on automatic.

That's when we feel it. The trembling spiritual pressure. It's not very strong, though I'm not sure. I can't gauge spiritual pressure like I used to. "Fuck! It must be all the blood!" He says as he puts me down softly, laying me on my left side and starts to stroke my hair. "Ya have ta be quiet babe, I'm sorry, not that it won't smell the blood... Fuck! I should have gotten my fuckin' lazy ass up and come with ya."

_It's not your fault! You couldn't have known!_ I want to tell him, but the words. The words won't form and it's getting so much harder to breathe. I hear myself take shallow, gasping breaths. Grimm is still stroking my hair, covering my head with his big hand, running his other hand over my battered flesh soothingly.

"Thank fuck he came ta take care of it!" Grimmjow must have spotted something. His hands are gone from me. I hear footsteps leading away. Where did he go! Please! Don't go! I hear yelling in the distance and the footsteps coming back. Then I'm being lifted up again.

"Please! Take him ta her as fast as ya can! Go!" He's pleading to someone, who?

"I can't carry you too. I'll send Sado to meet you." Ishida. He must have come for the hollow.

"I don't care! Just save him! Go now, please!" I'm being held now by slimmer arms, but they feel very strong. That's the difference between human strength and everything else. I remember this feeling. Running through the air.

"How do you always manage to attract so much trouble, Kurosaki? You'd better not die on him, cuz it looks like he'd destroy us all if we can't fix you up on time." Ishida huffs out in his usual put-out tone.

"...It's ok...it's ok..." I manage to huff out.

"What do you mean by that?" Is the last thing I hear before everything finally goes black.

* * *

In my hazy awakening I overhear a heated debate.

"...No! That greasy fuckin' asshole said somethin' 'bout a boss! He's bein' targeted somehow and I'm gonna find out who it is before it's too late! They almost killed him, ya know! Ya should have seen how white he was an', an' how much blood! If he had his reiatsu this woulda been nothin' fer him! Can't ya do anything? I heard how all this shit started, how he got that Shinigami's power! Give him half of mine! I'll do it right now!"

"Grimmjow, please calm down. Hmm, that is a very interesting solution, but unfortunately your reiatsu is incompatible to be directly received by Kurosaki-kun. If he told you about how he recieved his powers, you should know how it turned out for that Shinigami. It is a crime punishable by death... Although... We are getting off topic here. We should just wait till your young man wakes from his rest and we will ask about-"

"He's been asleep all day! Is this normal? He should have woken up when Hime healed him right?!"

Someone... Grimm is running his fingers through my hair. I finally take a deep breath. It feels so good to be able to expand my lungs fully.

"I think he's wakin' up, Hime. Ya were right." Grimm says softly at my side.

"See, he just needed some rest. Good as new, ok Grimmjow-san?"

"Thank you, Hime."

"Oh please! Don't mention it, really, I feel like the sky would fall if you'd ever think to thank me again." She chirps.

Grimmjow chuckles softly, "Yer wish is my command." He sighs deeply as he caresses my ear and grazes my cheek. My eyes open slowly, "Hey, babe. How ya feelin'?"

I just stare. What do I say? I feel like someone beat me, almost raped me, then almost stabbed me to death, but I'm just peachy thanks to you and my friend who works miracles? I just go for skating the question, "Where am I?"

"Back at Urahara's. After Ishida got ya back ta Hime, she healed ya, but ya wouldn't wake up. I called Urahara and told him what happened. He checked up on yer dad and the girls, they're fine. Yer dad is keeping a close eye on them and the house for anyone suspicious."

"How? Where's the bike? My stuff?"

"Tessai flash stepped ta us and took the bike home with Tatsuki. Ishida used his Hirenkyaku ta come home so there was more room for you and me in the van. Ya slept the whole way home in the back seat with me. I got ya dressed and packed yer stuff. Everything's fine. I'm glad yer up and talkin' ta me. I missed ya." He leans down and kisses me on the lips...in front of everyone!

"Oi! Not in public!" I go to smack him but I'm still weak. He grabs my hand and kisses my palm and I feel a heat rising around my ears. I sit up. I'm wearing a blue T and a pair of pajama pants, the grey comfy stretchy cotton ones.

"Ahem, I am glad you are awake and feeling well, Kurosaki-kun. If you are up to it, do you mind recounting the events of today for us please." Urahara asks in earnest.

I look around to everyone seriously anticipating the story. Urahara has his arms folded in his yukata. Yoruichi has her elbows on the tea table, chin in her palms. Inoue has her hands clasped tight, Chado's arms are folded over his chest and Ishida is sipping a cup of tea. Tatsuki is leaning against the wall next to Keigo and Misuiro, all sipping cans of coffee drinks. It must be late.

"Here babe." Grimm hands me a glass of water. I am so thirsty. I down it all, wipe my mouth and start my condensed version of today's happenings.

"When I was sitting in the onsen, I heard someone coming and thought it was Grimm." Grimm winces. "The leader basically told me the guy who hired him has been watching me. Watching us. He knew about my sisters and Grimm. If I didn't let him beat the shit out of me, he'd call his boss and my sisters would get it worse so... I stopped resisting."

"I knew ya could have taken them. I knew there had ta be somethin'." Grimm says as he runs his hand through his perfectly messy hair.

"He said... it's not over. His boss is gonna do something more to me...starting with Grimm." Inoue clasps her hands over her mouth and the others pretty much look shocked, too. Grimm just looks angry, "Then- then Grimmjow came and I got stabbed." I skipped a couple parts. "What happened to those guys?"

It's silent for a moment then Ishida obliges, "The hollow got them, unfortunately. I couldn't save them to interrogate them more." He shrugs as he sips his tea. I turn to look at Grimm, there's a satisfied streak in his angry eyes.

"Ok. Everyone, keep vigilant. This man is still at large. Should anyone see anything suspicious please inform the group right away. It is late, we should all retire for the night. There will be plenty of time to figure out how we should approach this. Ichigo, I told your dad you will be staying here tonight."

Orihime walks Tatsuki home, Chado takes Mizuiro and Ishida takes Keigo. They agree the three shouldn't go anywhere alone for a while. Yoruichi turns in also. When I'm sipping on my second glass of water, I feel eyes on me and look up. Urahara and Grimmjow are both staring at me. I know I'm going to get an earful.

"Kurosaki-kun," here it comes, "I am sorry your vacation was unceremoniously interrupted. I hope you got everything you wanted to say and," he coughs, "do fulfilled before this unpleasant event took place."

"We had a great time together huh, babe? No complaints here." Grimmjow smirks then leans in for another kiss that I block with my hand covering his face.

I slit my eyes and take another deep breath, "Are you both fuckin' serious right now?! According to you I almost fucking bled out and all you're concerned with is if I got my jollies out with Grimm before I got the shit beat out of me? Is this what happens?! You just go fucking mental after you die?"

"Kurosaki-kun. I am very concerned with what happened to you, positive things and negative ones. I just thought it would be a good time to focus on some positive things before we get on to the unpleasant subjects."

Crap. I feel like an asshole now. He was just trying to cheer me up. _Can_ I be cheered up right now? I can't understand why this had to happen to me, to us. All I want is to be able to protect what's important to me and I feel like I'm starting down the path to failure. How am I going to be able to fight an enemy that seems to be several steps ahead of me? My eyes soften and I tear my apologetic gaze from Urahara to the face in my hand. I look at concerned eyes peeking through my fingers. I move my hand to brush my fingers over two perfectly arched blue eyebrows then trail my thumb down to his full lips and caress them softly, feeling the unshaven stubble around them.

I press my forehead to his and softly speak, "Yeah, we had a great time together. The best time. I never wanted it to end." I can't hold my disappointed sigh back.

He pulls back and clasps the back of my neck, "Look at me. We're gonna find this fucking scumbag and we're gonna stop him before he hurts anybody else. I'm telling ya right now, I'm not gonna let this guy ruin what we have going here. We are gonna deal with him and then move on with our lives."

I just stare again. Where did he get all this freakish optimism? Maybe it's the arrogance talking?

"So, is it safe for me to say that he has accepted and reciprocated your feelings and you have decided to stay here with Kurosaki-kun, my dear ward?

"Yes. If he'll have me. Ya want me ta stay here right, Ichi?" I swallow hard and nod. What's happening? Is he proposing to me right now? I start to open my mouth to answer.

Urahara interrupts. His mouth is covered with that fan. This can't be good, "There is one more thing we have to discuss. You see, I wasn't completely truthful about your stay here in the Human realm, Grimmjow." I knew it! Here it comes! I look back at Grimm making the best 'I'm gonna kill ya' face ever.

"As I have said before, your Gigai is more complex than ones I have created before. It is doing a very good job keeping all those souls in...for now." For now?! For now?! "The black bracelet on your right hand controls your reiatsu. It is a limit suppressor I designed for the complex spiritual pressure you use. The silver one on your left wrist...has not been activated yet." What?!

He pulls out a similar silver bracelet from his sleeve after he puts away his fan there and places it on the table between us, "Now, I was not very sure how serious you were about how long you would like to stay in the Human realm, young Grimmjow-san, so I took it upon myself to devise a way for you to stay here permanently if you chose to do so. Do you remember our dear Kuchiki-san's gigai, Kurosaki-kun?"

I swallow hard again, "Yeeees. Do you mean-?"

"Yes, but since it is not just one soul I'm converting, I had to devise a way to meld multiple souls into one stable one and this, "he picks the bracelet back up again and turns it in his fingers, "is what I came up with. You see, Hollow and Humans are the exact opposit of each other, in order to convert a complex hollow soul that has many layers compared to a human one, it needs a human soul to attach itself to, to stabilize it during transformation. I have to use reishi strings to do this, it's a complex but low risk kido surgery to bind souls, don't worry I've done this before."

"Bind souls? Really? Who did you do this to?" Who let this wacked-out scientist bind them together?

"Ah, ah, ah, Kurosaki-kun. Doctor patient confidentiality!" He says with a sly smirk as he wags his finger back and forth, "Now I hope you understand, young Grimmjow, by accepting to go through with this procedure, you will effectively be transformed into a human, with all frailties and consequences attached. You will live and work and die as a human, giving up your hollow pow-"

Grimmjow snatches the bracelet from Uraharas grasp, "Ya really need ta learn how ta keep things short and sweet. A simple, 'do ya wanna be a human?', would have sufficed."

"Hmm, how oddly familiar." Urahara dejectedly drones.

Grimmjow grabs my left arm and threads the open notch of bracelet over my wrist. It stays in place like a cuff. Taking both my hands is his, he looks into my eyes, "I don't even have ta think twice 'bout this. I wanna be with ya Kurosaki Ichigo." He looks back at Urahara, "We'll, what are ya waitin' for? Let's do this thing!"

"Very, oddly familiar." Urahara chuckles, "You are not going to wait for an answer young man? I think that is how this is supposed to go...usually anyway."

Grimmjow looks back with bated breath. Is he really thinking this through? He will lose his hollow powers. He can die like a human. What is the upside to this? Me? Just me, huh. There's no going back from this. Well, I guess I have ask. "Urahara? Is there a possibility that I can get my reiatsu back?"

"Well, anything is possible, Kurosaki-kun."

"How long can he stay in his Gigai like this?"

"Probably about another year, year and a half. We will know it is failing when his reiatsu starts escaping uncontrollably. It already happens in times of great stress or anger, like when he fought against your attackers, but I'm able to regulate those bursts through my connection with his black bracelet."

"Are there any side effects to this process?"

Urahara clears his throat, "Well, if by some chance Grimmjow dies during the soul conversion his soul will be lost."

My head drops, "And how long will the conversion take?"

"It depends on how many souls that need to be melded, in Grimmjow's case, probably about a year."

I squeeze Grimm's hands, I can't risk this right now. Not when we're being threatened. Not when so many things are uncertain. He may be hurt, but I have to be the sane one right now. Urahara has good intensions, but the scientist in him just wants to carry out his experiment. I'm not sure what Grimm's motivation is. I feel like he's jumping the gun and will end up regretting this. Ugh. This is going to blow. I just hope he understands that I don't mean to completely reject him. Just for now...

My God it's hard to reach his eyes with mine, "My answer right now is, no. Not yet." Fuck! There it is! Don't look at me like that! "I'm not saying no forever! Don't be that way! It's just that, with this guy threatening us and the uncertainty about me getting my reiatsu back, I just wanna wait." He's loosened his grip on my hands. Shit! This is more like, fight hard, love hard, depress hard. I grip his hands tighter and pull them to my chest. "Just wait, a little while, till we can get this guy off our back and to make sure I can't get my reiatsu back some way. Ok? Grimm? Please?" think of something Kurosaki, your loosing him! "...Look, maybe I said it wrong. I meant yes. Yes, a thousand times yes, Love. Do..." I sigh from the embarrassment of what I'm about to say, "do you know what being engaged is?" He nods his head. This is good, I can work with this, "Ok, I know you didn't exactly ask me to marry you, but I think binding souls together could be construed as along the same lines. When you ask someone to marry you, traditionally there's about a year between the asking and the actual getting hitched ceremony. That's what I'm proposing. Within this year we get rid of this guy threatening us and make sure there isn't anything else we can do to get my reiatsu back. Then next spring before my senior year we will, uh, get bound together. Can you live with that?"

Grimmjow looks up with sad kitten eyes, eesh, "What if my reiatsu destabalizes faster than expected?"

"Th- then we'll do it earlier."

He's looking more excited, "Ya said something bout a ceremony, can we do that?!"

"What?! Don't push your luck!" He pouts, "Ugh, ffffffffine." Now he's smiling. What a fucking manipulator.

"What if ya get your reiatsu back?" He gets all kitten-esque again. Wow. Learning a lot here.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll have no need for the soul binding. That's why ya want your powers, right?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. I just think it will be easier for us to be together, so you won't have to give up so much."

"Ichigo, I'd give up anything and everything ta be by your side. I already told ya I wished for something ta prove this to ya. So, what I'm asking is, if ya get yer reiatsu back, will ya still marry me?"

"Wh- what?"

"Awh, yer blushin'. I can see ya blushin." Grimmjow says in that overly seductive voice of his.

My mouth goes dry and I can't swallow, is this happening right now? This is happening! Why is it when you change one word it seems like a bigger deal?! I mean, of course, yeah I would! I guess I should say this out loud:

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I can't hold back the deep searing kiss he gives me this time and I really don't care who's watching now.

"This is wonderful you two! Congratulations! Now we just have to inform your father, Ichigo. The Shinigami should be pleased with the former scenario, but I'm not sure how they would react if the latter took place." Urahara says this with a wild gleam in his eye, ever excited to push the Shinigami's buttons.

"Oh man, my Dad" I groan, "...and my sisters! Shit! I hope they accept this. It would suck not to have their blessing. How did the talk go with the Shinigami, anyway?"

"It went well, for now. I presented all my research and findings along with some of Grimmjow's information on living as an Arrancar. That bit of information was actually the best bargaining chip. They agreed to not intervene at this time provided I supply them with more information. I hope you do not mind, Grimmjow."

"Not as long as they stay out of our way. What do I care if it makes them back off." Grimmjow is still holding me tightly, not looking at Urahara in the slightest. I can see what he's thinking by that lusty look in his eyes. He's about thirty seconds away from taking me to his room and having his way with me. "Can we talk about the rest of this tomorrow? I'm, uh, pretty tired." Make that 3 seconds.

"Sure, sure my dearest boy. You have a good night. Please keep it down, though. I do not want you keeping the entire household up." How embarrassing!

Grimmjow leans over and whispers something into Urahara's ear and Urahara nods an agreement to whatever he said. We say goodnight and he guides me by the hand to his room. We walk through the kitchen to the part of the house I've never been in. There's a living room with a large flat screen and comfy couch. We veer off to a long hallway with many closed doors and he stops at the fourth one down on the left side at the end. He points to the door just to the left of the one we stopped at, "That is the bathroom. We've got a buffer between the next room." He waggles his eyebrows. Here we go. He opens the door and flips on the light. His room is a little bigger than mine. There's two windows, one on each wall opposite and to the right. His bed is bigger, queen size with a plain blue comforter and lighter blue sheets. There's a large framed picture of a vintage black and white photograph, a man racing a motorcycle through a street with the words café racer along the bottom. "How ya feelin' babe?" He's rummaging through his closet but I'm still looking around his room. I feel a slight tingle of heavy reiatsu but think nothing of it considering where I am.

"Fine."

"Ya have to go to the bathroom? Need any aspirin?"

"Nope, all good." I'm staring at his desk with his computer and magazines stroon atop when he comes up beside me and grabs my wrists and yanks my arms together. I'm startled by the sudden change in his demeanor and look up into his serious eyes. There's a belt hanging out of his mouth. He uses one hand to hold my wrists together as he wraps the belt around them, binding them tightly and synching it at the end. I should be panicking considering what I just went through but oddly I'm quite at ease with Grimmjow's harsh treatment. "Punishment time." He states darkly but lustfully.

He hauls me to his bed and puts me on his lap, "Where did that man touch ya?!" I stare at him stupified, "Answer me! Where did he put his filthy hands on ya?!" He puts his hand under my shirt, glides up my stomach and squeezes my right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I groan softly as he pulls lightly, "Did he touch ya here?"

I shake my head no and he lifts my shirt, capturing my other nipple in his teeth and bites down hard, I gasp in pleasureable pain then he licks the tender bud and looks up and asks, "There? Did he touch ya there?"

"Nah ah!" I protest as he continues his diabolical assault on my chest. His rough play is inexplicably what I want right now. He pulls my shirt off but it's caught by the binding around my arms.

He comes up to kiss my lips harshly, biting and nipping and violating my mouth with his aggressive tongue. He grabs my jaw and stares me down, "Did he fuckin' kiss ya?!"

"N-noooo!" He looks sternly satisfied and continues his invasive kisses.

I just want to be devoured by him. I want him to replace all the earlier pain with the pain he's giving me right now. I need it, I need his hard mouth and rough fingers abusing my body in his way. I want to be punished by him.

He palms my hardened groin and presses firmly, "Here? Did he touch ya here?"

"No, Grimm!"

He swiftly stands and throws my torso over the edge of the low bed, exposing my backside as I kneel on the wooden floor, head down and arms stretched out over the blanket. I start to panic a bit, reminded too much of what was about to happen earlier that day. I start to struggle but he places a heavy hand between my shoulder blades, "How dare ya protest with me when ya let those filthy mongrels treat ya like this without moving a muscle!" He slaps me hard on the ass and I still at the rush of excitement washing over my body, "Don't ya ever, EVER! Let anyone else touch ya again!" He pulls my pants and underwear down in one swift movement. He sets himself between my knees and spreads my cheeks open with his hands and presses his huge erection between my cheeks, filling my open crack with his length. He grabs the back of my hair and pulls my head up off the bed and I moan wantonly as he presses his hard cock against me, "This is mine! MINE! Only _I_ get ta be here! Do ya hear me! I'm gonna make ya remember what it feels like when _I_ do this ta ya! Ya'd better fuckin' forget about that scumbag 'cause that's never gonna happen again! This is what it feels like when I do this! Remember this! Tell me! Tell me ya won't ever let anyone else touch ya again!

"Never! I'll never!"

"Never ever?!"

"Never EVER!"

"Good! Now I'm gonna have ta cleanse this area thoroughly and if yer a good boy, I might let ya cum. Yer gonna have ta ask me very nicely, beg me even."

He releases my hair and I fall back to the bed. He removes his deliciously heavy girth from between my cheeks. He keeps them spread though and I feel his breath down there. He runs his stubble, his lips, and his nose along the taught skin of my cheeks then bites me and lathes the welts with his tongue. He bites and lathes and bites and lathes over and over again till my ass is delightfully sore with his stinging pleasure, all the while, I exert a mix of pleasured moans and pain filled grunts. Then he pulls my cheeks farther apart and delves his tongue between them, licking my puckered entrance.

"Ah, ah! Grimm!" I exclaim at the eye-opening intrusion.

"Told ya. Gotta cleanse this area." He repeats as he continues his oral subjugation, slathering my hole with his saliva and pressing the tip of his tongue into it. Fuck! So good! I feel so vulnerable yet so so safe in his dominance. As I contemplate the difference between the severities of the day my tears start to flow.

"Hn, hn, sorry... Uhn, I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry... Ah, ah, ah!" He shoves two fingers in and spreads my orifice open, his tongue thrusting deeper, making me shudder with the beginning of my release. "Ah, ah, Grimm I'm gonna-"

He reaches around and grabs the base of my weeping cock and squeezes, preventing my completion. Grimm pulls out and wipes his wet chin on my bottom. He lifts me up and turns me around to face him and he lifts my legs over his shoulders then scoots me further on the bed, "Can't yet. Not done with ya. Haven't heard ya beg."

He swallows my cock, I think my head hit his tonsils, "Mutherfuh, uh, uh, uh! He shoves three fingers up me, hitting my sweet spot head on with a force he hasn't quite used on me until tonight and my eyes roll back at the nearing climax sensation, but his other hand is doing something else. He's got his thumb pressed hard up against the flesh just under my balls, "Hnnn! Grimm!" I whine.

My bluenette let's my cock go with a pop, "Beg for it, babe. Yeaaaaahhhhh I wanna hear ya beg for me."

"Uhn! Please! Please!" I can't cum!

"Yeeeeesssssss! More!" He shoves his fingers in harder and spreads them.

"My god! Please! P-put it in me!"

"W-what?" He softens his pace.

"Please! Put your cock in me!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! If you don't fuck me with your cock right the fuck now, I'll never ask you again!"

"Yer so Goddamn beautiful right now, ya know that right?!" He leans over and kisses me so hard I think I'm gonna pass out. I need this man inside me right now. I need him to thoroughly make me his, mind and soul and body. I've never wanted anyone more in my entire life the way I want him.

"Now! I'm begging you! Now!"

"You got it, Imma make you scream so good. I had Urahara put up a kido sound barrier around this room so be as loud as you want." He leans over and grabs his bottle of lube out of his nightstand and slathers his stiff member. He grabs my bound arms and slips them over his head so all my upper weight is hanging off his neck. He kneels up taking me with him, pulling me up by my hips under my ass, spreading me over his hips positioning me. I'm panting with so much arousal at his inventive position I'm trying not to cum by the anticipation alone.

There's a nudge at my backside and I feel his head slip in, "Hah, hah, hah, if you don't do it right now I'm gonna cum all over before you even get it all the w-"

Grimm releases a pleasure-filled groan as he snaps his hips forward and drills his entire engorged length into what I thought was a well prepared asshole. My head falls back as I let out a painful, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" but, I guess there's no substitute for a real big dick in ya. My insides and eyes are burning and I'm holding my breath as Grimm starts licking and sucking on my exposed neck and using his strong hands to massage my ass cheeks and lower back. I realize now that he's completely seated in me. He's sitting on his legs and I'm resting on his lap with my legs around him. The pain is subsiding as I rest like this. I soon get used to the feel of him inside me. It feels so good to be so close to him the thought runs a rush of lust filled adrenneline through me.

I start to moan as I lift my head back up to look into impossibly blue eyes, "I need you to fuck me so good right now I forget my name."

"Shit! Ya _are_ gonna get it _so_ good right now," he does something...rotates his pelvis around and his dick presses in my entrance and I moan again, "yeah, that's it." He lowers me down to the bed again, kissing my mouth hard but lovingly. He rotates his hips again, grinding his dick into me and then pulls out slowly, letting me feel his thick hard length get pulled by my tight walls. "I'm trying ta pull out a little but yer greedy tight ass is trying ta pull me back in, my dirty Tricky Berry. Lemme give it what it wants." He snaps his hips back forward, grinds into me again, and pulls back out slowly, "hnn, yeah. Suck me back in Tricky. Fuck! Ya feel so damn good." He starts to quicken the pace and my mind goes blank with nothing but passion. All I can do is moan like a porno at his dirty talk as he skillfully pounds into me. What's making me even more aroused is the loving feeling he's pouring into me. I can tell this means something more to him than just physical pleasure. I can feel the connection we have with each other even without our absent spiritual power.

"Sorry babe, ya make me so fuckin' hot. I can't hold back anymore." Grimmjow pants out in his lusty low voice. He changes angles slightly and-

"Oh! Hn! Fuck!" He starts directly hitting my prostate. I didn't think I could get any louder or sluttier sounding.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ya sound so good! Ya fuckin' tell me…Tell me how much ya love my cock!"

"Fuck! Oh! Yeah! Oh... Yeaaahhhh right there!"

"I'm not gonna even touch ya, yer gonna cum with just my dick. Got that?! Ya fuckin' cum with my dick...right...noooooowwwww."

Two more thrusts and his words and hips and mouth and cock all combined sends me over the edge. "Fuhhhhhhhhh, huh...huh...hnn hnn hnn hnn hnn!" I coat our stomach's with so much sticky white fluid.

I open my eyes just in time to watch Grimmjow get taken over with bliss. His thrusting changes slightly and a look sets in his eyes as his final thrust buries itself deep into my overly sensitive hole. He lets out the most beautiful, gratified, "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, uhnnnnnn...mmmmmmmm...mm," I've ever heard as I feel his hot jizz ejaculate into me and seep out around his still hard shaft.

He collapses, but not crushingly, onto me and we kiss and hold and touch and caress each other for what seems like the rest of the darkened night.

"Wow, we're a hot fuckin' mess." Grimmjow says after what seems like forever.

I laugh so much at his inadvertent insult, "I love how you don't know everything. Look that expression up later. We are _literally_ a hot mess right now. Do ya wanna take a shower with me, Love?"

"Would I?" He kisses me one more time and pries our stuck together bodies apart. I make to sit up and he grabs me by the arms and looks into my eyes, "I spoke with yer father today," he looks at the clock," yesterday. I felt obligated ta let him know from my mouth what I walked in on. He told me ta tell ya somethin' very important that I sort of told ya myself this evening, in my own slightly sadistic way. He told me ta tell ya ta fight. Fight and never let anyone make ya think they have any power over ya, ta hurt ya or anyone else ya care about. Because ya have so many people 'round ya who are strong and capable of protectin' the important people 'round them. Yer father says he has two eyes and a shit-ton of reiatsu watchin' over yer sisters and if he ever feels one hair put out of place from any of ya, he'll be there. And when he's not there, someone capable always is, and that still includes ya whether ya have a billionth level spirit pressure or zero. So don't ever give in. Fight with all ya have and he knows you'll come out on top." He wipes away the wetness under my eyes. I hadn't noticed I was bawling. Fuck.

* * *

_**So, thought I'd make Grimmy part Brazilian. It's s'posda have the second most population of Japanese/japanese ancestry and Brazilians are s'posda have the hot gene. I gotta case of the s'posdas. Portuguese- I need you. I can't live without you. Please, do not leave me, my love. I love you with all my heart. Tried my best lookin' that up to be accurate. Meh, don't shoot me if it ain't.**_


	14. If Ya Want Somethin' Done Right

_**Well, it's about as good as it's gonna get… (WOO HOO! 100 Reviews! Thank you all so much for reading my nerdy obsession!)**_

* * *

**17 Months**

_Chapter 14: If Ya Want Somethin' Done Right_

* * *

_Another walk about, after dark _

_It's my point of view _

_Someone could break your neck _

_Coming up behind you always coming and you'd never have a clue _

_And now I'm left behind, all the time _

_I will wait forever, always looking straight _

_Thinking, counting, all the hours you wait _

_See you on a dark night ..._

Grimes, _Oblivion_

_I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel_

_I want to drive you through the night, down the hills_

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_

_I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear_

Kavinsky, _Nightcall_

* * *

Week 24

Orochi Tsuji had spent exactly 2 days 14 hours 24 minutes and 31 seconds in the Karakura Municipal Jail pending charges of assault with a deadly weapon. That's how long it took his father, Nori Tsuji, to sift through the allegations pertaining to his son's arrest and threaten the prosecutor with how much easier it would be for him to sue the city of Karakura for hundreds of thousands of dollars for police brutality than for them to put away his son since the officers failed to write down details and get witness accounts pertaining to the injuries his son suffered. Since the known yakuza affiliated attorney had a much better track record than the city's new prosecutor, they decided to be more frugal with their allegations and filed a concealed weapons charge instead which got the 27 year old a waved sentence for first time offense and a ¥300,000 yen fine which was paid upon release by his none-too-pleased father.

After his release and a few hours rest, Orochi Tsuji had spent exactly 1 hour 12 minutes and 10 seconds retracing his steps and tracking down the school belonging to the uniform the brat was wearing whilst he thwarted his pastime activities. It took him another 4 hours 32 minutes and 15 seconds of pacing around across the street, chain smoking and stopping in the convenience store down the block to buy more smokes, food and to piss twice, before the ginger brat came out of the school with his friends.

Every day he had learned something more about the brat. Patience was his virtue and cunning was his mastered skill. He started by the school, sitting across the street at the bus stop. Sometimes in average Joe coats and caps, sometimes dressed as a businessman or day laborer. It was difficult hiding the cast his right wrist was in, thanks to the stupid brat, but he managed to make it look inconspicuous by wearing stretchy gloves or draping something over it. He learned to blend in, to look without looking, to stalk without following, to pry without interaction. He learned to assess routine, association and predictability.

He'd learned Ichigo came out of school between 3:45 and 6:43 pm, depending on the after school activity, with various amounts of students ranging from 1 to 5 and always some combination of these 5 students. He learned their names and where each resided and any other associations. Of these 5 students, most were an only child and some even lived alone.

He'd learned Ichigo had 2 sisters, fraternal twins, one - tomboyish and just as bratty as her big brother, and the other - kind and sweet and a homebody, the type of girl that would get his blood rising the most if she were only a few years older, the type he spends the most time with before he gets bored, crumples them up, and throws them away like a used tissue, the type he could keep tabs on till she's done cooking. His type. The type of girl he wished he could have if not for this incessant need to break women. He blames this on his drunken slut of a mother, the one who was into Japanese mythology and astrology.

His father frequented his employer's Image Club in Kabuki Cho. His mother was his father's favorite hostess, according to not so quiet conversations he heard in the back parlor of the club he used to play in as a child as his mother worked long into the evening. Librarians gossiped to nurses, cat women and schoolgirls, sometimes the occasional Sailor Moon, in that back parlor while they took their breaks from the floor complaining about their clients or bragging about how much money they got their guest to spend that night and what they had to do to get it. Pathetic creatures who were willing to do anything for a buck.

It's no wonder he has a penchant for dressing up and pretending he's other people. Orochi found it the best way of getting close to his targets. He studies them and becomes what he most thinks they desire. He's an expert, a master of deception and he was quite proud of his track record until he got caught by the orange haired brat trying to make a meal out of that hot piece of ass delivery woman. He scoped that alleyway and business out for weeks determining the best possible time and he watched her for months.

She was a challenge to him in every respect of the term - diligent, careful, tuff, but her most endearing quality is how she cared for her son. She watched him like a mother hawk and never seemed interested in dating. He had approached her on several occasions disguised in different potential boyfriend stereotypes trying to get her guard down long enough to strike, but she never gave in to his charm, which was a rare thing to behold indeed. She wasn't interested in the kind, rich sugar daddy type nor the bad boy with the heart of gold. She didn't go for the astute four-eyed professor or the young handsome widow who loved kids and employed her to help move into his new apartment in town. She made sure she called someone with the location she was at in front of him and took a picture of his ID with her phone and sent it off some secure location as evidence of who she was with in case something should go wrong. She was all too careful with dotting her I's and crossing her T's for his taste, but the challenge the woman possessed to him was just as thrilling as the actual act of malice he had in store for her.

Not being able to fulfill his fantasy caused great fury and the retribution for the cocky orange kid would be tremendous. A certain quick death was pointless for this boy, he had to make his suffering meaningful and poignant. He had to make the pain great and long and, only by patient observation, would Orochi Tsuji get to the core of this bothersome boy's values so that he could destroy them.

He'd just about finished with his assessment of the brat. He thought the best way to get back at the troublesome boy was to get into one of his sisters, maybe the other gorgeous redhead, but there seemed to be a distinctive "don't even try it" aura about her. Sometimes he just got that vibe from certain people, it was more of a subconscious thought, like his inner devil quickly shook his head and said, "no...not that one." He actually got that vibe from most of the people the ginger boy hung out with, but not from him. Then there was the interesting aura he got from the new guy who rolled into town.

Tsuji had been there, sitting on the bus stop bench, when the blue haired man showed his face for the first time. Orochi thought this guy was some piece of work. He was flashy in a confident, dominant way, tall and muscular with hair and clothes and accessories that said "I'm the shit". He also had a predatory tone about him. When he looked back at the boy on his bike, his leer seemed on one hand lascivious, but it also had an edge of threat as he cased his surroundings, especially when he briefly locked eyes on him from across the street for a moment, like he was marking his territory with his stare. The brat seemed to know him and there was a distinct feel of defensiveness but curiosity coming from the boy. He seemed apprehensive yet drawn to the handsome character who came calling. It almost seemed like Orochi was witnessing his prey get preyed upon and the boy seemed defenseless to it.

Shit, if he'd known it was gonna be that easy, he would have taken that role and seduced the kid himself just like he did to countless unfortunate women. Well, not _countless, _seventeen to be exact. Spanning nine long years starting when he was eighteen, when he decided to take special care of his secret high school crush. He bound and gaged her in the basement of his father's home, where he lived at the time, for almost a week. His father was never there, preferring to stay at his office, and he was too cheap to hire a maid so Orochi was all alone most of the time. He had made her dress up in a housedress and apron, doing chores and cooking for him, just like a loving, dutiful wife should. He kept telling her how much he loved her and cared for her and promised to take the chains off if she behaved and stayed with him, but after she seemed to agree and he consummated the marriage, she attempted to use his vulnerable position to escape. Stupid girl got her neck broken. He thought she was the one. He drove her body to the back of an abandoned warehouse and pitched her in the Kandagawa River. If he couldn't have that sweet innocent girl, no one could.

He had followed the blue haired beast home after a few meetings with the ginger. When he got close to the shop he apparently also lived in, alarms in his head went blaring. He had sensed danger at the Kurosaki household, but this was the largest wash of trepidation he'd ever gotten from one place in his life. He dared not get closer than the end of the long empty lot the shop was conspicuously housed at the end of and he dared not loiter as he usually did. He'd find another way to get more information about the curious man.

He'd been in his car watching the Kurosaki household early in the a.m. for a few weeks. The brat started running before school, much to his dismay. He hated waking up at the ass crack of dawn to survey the shitty brat. One morning, the hardbody showed up dressed in running gear. Tsuji decided it would be a great opportunity to follow the two young men. He nonchalantly got out of his car and walked to the next block over, he came up with this idea just for an occasion like this a few weeks ago. He found the little white fluffy dog just where his master left him for hours alone in the mornings, huddled in the doghouse with barely a blanket to cover its shivering body. He coaxed the dog out with the treats he had picked up from the store and tied the leash and little pink collar he also bought around its scrawny little neck.

He'd known which path to take that would lead him to the unsuspecting fools. Hopefully he would catch up quickly enough to glean some information. He jogged with the little dog till he could see the outlines of two figures entering the park the orange haired brat predictably circuited. He tried to get close enough to hear what they were conversing about, but today it seemed futile. Next time, hopefully there would be a next time, he would set up in the park on a bench and wait for them to pass. He rounded the first wide corner in the park and stopped in his tracks. _Where'd the fuck they go?_ He wondered to himself. He should have clearly seen them just down the path a ways, but nothing. When he started his brisk pace he heard loud voices. He dared to get as close as he possibly could to the hidden young men and pulled the shivery dog to the cold patch of dead grass to do its business. Tsuji partially heard the curious confession. _They have some sort of rivalry? The brat was depressed about something? What body? What did he mean by that?_ Then silence. Soft muffled moans started up from behind the tree and Tsuji hoped he wouldn't have to stand out in the cold through park sex.

It had been a good few minutes before he heard wet lips part and the dominant man speaking up. _He must really respect that kid to not just tear him up against the tree,_ Tsuji thought to himself as he pulled his coat collar up further to mask his face from the boys coming out of their hiding place. He yanked on the leash for the dog to heel and went about the act of a man just walking his dog through the park before work. He got a blushing glance from the orange brat and a scowling squint from the leery blue man. He nodded a polite gesture to the bluenette, which got him a curious head cock in return as if he didn't understand the neighborly act. The boys started their jog back up and it didn't take long for them to round the corner out of sight. Orochi Tsuji turned back to the location of the sappy scene to investigate, it seemed the hardbody was missing something and he hoped he'd find it...and sure enough. He picked the black winter hat up off the cold ground and inspected it. There were a few blue hairs in the hat, he took one out and held it close to his eyes and noticed no change in color at the root. Odd. _Who in the world has natural blue hair?_ This got his gears grinding about all the possibilities he could put this little treasure to use.

...

He keeps going over in his mind how that setup got away from him so quickly and why this kid always seems to come out on top. His fists for hire never came back to the ryokan. After he bumped into the brat in the hallway he knew it was his only chance to ruff the kid up before he started his true reign of terror. So he walked aggressively back to the room and informed his employees it was time to go to work.

Orochi Tsuji had met the three hoodlums in his father's line of work. All seemed like they were willing to take on this small extra job from their normal gang dealings, especially since he was paying them a small fortune. He got them prepared to enter the ryokan, removing piercings and masking visible tattoos with stage makeup. He bought new suits for the three to make them seem more like respectable businessmen and insisted they keep their mouths shut and let him do the talking when they had to deal with employees of the swanky inn.

They had waited in the hotel room for days anticipating a moment that may never come about during the extended weekend. So when he quickly strolled in and gave them instructions, they were more than excited to fulfill their duties. They were to tail the unsuspecting young redhead boy, take him by surprise with their threats and fists, dragging him somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed. The gang's leader was to deliver his message in full and give the boy the beating of his lifetime, but not injure him to the point where he couldn't recuperate in a respectable amount of weeks. Tsuji would be the lookout and call if anyone seemed to be going to look for the brat.

15 minutes and 56 seconds into the operation, the blue man, looking a bit angry and worried, ran out towards the onsen trail looking over his shoulder, again ever curiously yet predatorily, at Tsuji having a smoke outside. Tsuji, playing the bumbling ryokan patron with the command of a seasoned performer, waved to the man in a friendly way. If Tsuji didn't know better, the bluenette might be putting the pieces together. This time, the blue man pressed his eyebrows together in hard wonderment at his conventional gesture. It's as if the man wasn't aware of societal norms.

When the blue man turned back around to carry on his quest, Tsuji went for his speed dial to warn his team of the impending intrusion.

"The number you are dialing is unavailable at the moment, please try again." was the answer he got back time and time again. After five minutes, he strolled casually to his car around to the front of the ryokan. It was their rendezvous point for making a hasty get away after the deed was done.

After ten more minutes, Orochi Tsuji started his car and pulled out of his parking space to make the trek back home without his three hired muscle. He wanted to stay and find out what had become of the incident, but if any of the three were caught and confessed his whereabouts, his game would come to an abrupt ending.

Orochi Tsuji wasn't a stupid man. He recruited the hoodlums in disguise. He knew of them from his father's practice, the three accompanied various gang leaders as they talked business with his father. That's how he knew them, but that's not how the three would remember him. He gave them no link to his father's practice and he met the three in various hotel rooms throughout the city, never revealing his true intentions or reasons for roughing up the orange haired brat. Tsuji just drove away, washing away any trail that could possibly lead to him.

One week later, the sight before the serial killer left him seething. The orange haired brat strolled into school without a scratch on him. Not one bruise, not one arm in a sling or bangage on a finger. What the fuck happened with his team? What the fuck happened at the inn? There were no traces of the three as far as he knew, no calls to his disposable cell he used to contact them with demanding for the rest of their payment, nothing.

"If ya want somethin' done right..." Orochi Tsuji said to himself just before the longhaired redhead came out of her apartment. He got out of his car and opened the passenger door for the lovely girl.

"I was surprised you called me. It's 3 in the morning, Hunter. Where are we going?"

He kisses her hand and then flips her hand over and kisses her wrist, "I couldn't wait to see you darling. I want to show you something. You trust me, don't you?"

"Y-yeah. You make me feel so safe, I feel I've known you forever. What do you want to show me?" _Bitch, this is our fourth date, _Tsuji said to himself.

"It's a surprise, buckle up, it won't take long to get there." He smiles warmly to the girl next to him.

They drive for about ten minutes and pull up to a wooded park. The tall mix of coniferous trees makes the path dark and foreboding even with the lit street lamps covering the outside.

Orochi Tsuji leaves the car again and opens the passenger side, "Let's go for a walk hon…aw don't be afraid." The longhaired redhead shakes the fear creeping around her eyes away and gladly takes the strong hand extended to her from the devastatingly handsome man.

"O- ok. This seems a bit naughty, I kinda like it." The girl seductively says next to the man walking her into the park. She doesn't notice his eyes roll. "I'm glad we have more time to talk with each other. I want to get to know you better."

"I want to know you better, too, quite intimately in fact. Do you have any questions for me dear?" He leers at her suggestively and she eats it up.

"Hmm, let's see... Ok. Why do you dye your hair blue?"

The older, muscled man chuckles in a deep sardonic tone, "Don't it look good on me?"

"Yes! I love it, actually! It's just, very unusual." She chirps out, afraid she offended the man that seems out of her league to her.

"It is, isn't it? Very unique. I'm my own boss, and it's acceptable to be unique in my line of work."

"What exactly do you do again? I don't remember you telling me." The girl inquires.

"That's because I didn't. We've talked about you a lot, though." Tsuji says a bit too roughly.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to make it all about me."

"No, Honey, I did that," they walk silently for a bit. The girl slightly trembles next to him and he's delighted by the open display. When they arrive at the designated spot, he takes her by the elbow and leads her off the path. He pushes her against one of the tree trunks and presses his body against hers, "I've got something to tell you."

"Wh-what? Nnn!" He licks her exposed neck as he grabs her wrists forcing her arms over her head. She moans like a red light district worker, parting her legs so he can grind his knee against her.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry, but," Tsuji clicks his tongue in disappointment and looks into her eyes in a mock longing, "you made a very big mistake." He yanks her wrists together in one strong hand and she yelps. He reaches into his back pocket with the other and pulls out a menacing knife, serrated on one edge with a hook at the end that looks like a cat's claw and holds it up to her mouth. "All you fuckin' chicks are the same. Just because a guy is brutally handsome doesn't mean he's not brutally lying his fucking ass off to you."

Her eyes go wide and she starts to whimper, tears starting to leak from the corners of her eyes. Tsuji mocks a pout, "Boo fuckin' hoo. You bitches are so eager to hop on my dick lately. You know, you're the first one this month, took a little vaca that didn't go well, but now I'm raring ta go. You're gonna help me with a little pest problem I'm having, you wanna help me don't you?"

He grips her wrists tighter and presses the hook of the blade close to her eye, she winces and sobs and nods her agreement, which makes his crazed snarl turn into a satisfied smirk. The little pierce he made with the tip of the hook wells with a bead of dark crimson before it grows heavy and trails down her cheek.

"That's a good girl, shhhhh, don't cry." He wipes the blood trailing down her cheek away with his thumb.

Her screams are muffled from the street in the dense wooded area. The patrol car usually doesn't come by for another 48 minutes - plenty of time to tear into her repeatedly as he chokes the life out of her. Her body finally goes limp underneath him and he turns her over on her stomach, lifting her chin and slicing her throat so the blood splatters the ground and not his nice black button down shirt. He gets up, pulls off the condom, tucks himself back in, and readjusts his clothing.

The snake then proceeds to check over the body meticulously, to make sure he's left no other physical evidence. He removes a black zippered box from his trouser pants and uses the tools from right to left. His expertise makes quick work of the necessary step. Then, The murderer repositions the body and leaves a small souvenir clutched in her right hand. He smoothens out his disheveled blue locks and takes one last glance at his handiwork.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful. I'm a fuckin' genius." Orochi Tsuji strolls out of the park with a spring in his step and drives off into the night.

* * *

_**So there ya have it. The one who's been after Ichi. Were my hints too subtle? Hmm, gotta work on that I spose...**_


	15. Is It A Good Time To Start Panicking?

_**Progress. Connecting dots. Sex. All that jazz. Thanks so much again for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. If you read this trashy nonsense and haven't reviewed yet, please do, even if you say it's trashy nonsense. And to all my regular reviewers, keep up the confidence boosters, haha. (Thanks XD!)**_

* * *

**17 Months**

_Chapter 15: Is It A Good Time To Start Panicking?_

* * *

Week 25

Even though it's Sunday morning, and technically I should be lying comfortably in bed, I can't seem to sleep, so I decided to go for a run. I haven't slept well for weeks. That man is still out there, calculating his next move and we are no further in figuring out just who this man that has this vendetta against me is. It could be any number of people I've had unfortunate dealings with in the past few years. I'm a magnet for violence; I know this!

It's still a bit dewy and chilly so early in the morning. I have black and orange Lycra running pants on with a T-shirt. My human shield isn't with me today though, he's working, and technically I'm not supposed to be out by myself according to him, but I just can't help it. I'm sick of being cooped up in my house, waiting around for people to be free to escort me wherever I wanna go.

These rules he's imposed fuckin' blow and I'm sick of following them. He's like my goddamned keeper lately. He takes me to school, picks me up, tags along while shopping and unless I'm with Chado, Inoue, or Ishida, he insists on being near me when I'm hanging out with anybody else. He even bought me a phone so he can call me and make sure I'm where I say I am or if I need to be picked up from school early or if I'm staying late, I can call him and he comes and gets me. Don't get me wrong, I love being with him, but I also love my alone time, which is seriously lacking in quantity and quality lately. I know he cares and is being protective, but he can't protect me against everything. A car could hit me right now or a stray yakuza bullet, he can't protect me from everything forever.

All our friends and my family know about our engagement. Grimmjow went right up to my dad and prostrated himself on the floor and begged my father to allow him to marry me! I was impressed and mortified at the same time. I thought my dad would throw him out by his ear, but he actually patted Grimm on the head and said, "If only Masaki were here to see this! My Darling, our son has become a man and he's got _your_ taste in men!" I just face palmed and shook my head uncontrollably. How opposite the norm can one man act? Pop told Yuzu and Karin about how Grimmjow saved me and Karin actually thanked him. She punched that blue man right in the arm and told him to take good care of me, so weird. I did not expect that to go easy at all.

I certainly enjoy being alone with just him. Insatiable. That's the word that most describes my pervert. Man, I'm a sucker for his charm. No matter how obstinate I get, he always seems to squirm his way into- "What the hell is this?"

I come up to the park. Squad cars, police tape and people in uniforms looking very busy surround it. There are detectives in suits and long coats talking to a few people dressed in medical garb. What the fuck is going on!? I walk up to the tape and look around.

"Hey! Young man," I turn to my left as a tall, scruffy, middle-aged man walks from the tree line towards me. He's got brown wavy hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck, bluish grey eyes and a small goatee. He's got his hands in his pocket, strolling towards me with the confident swagger and couth of a very important man. A petite blonde haired woman trails behind him, doubling her steps to keep up with the older man's long strides. She looks barely old enough to have a job. He yawns and scratches his little beard, "Fu-_aaahhh_, sorry, Detective Fukushima Kiba." He bows almost unnoticeably, "I've been here since 5:30 after someone anonymously called this in. Ya-_aaaaahhh._ Shit, pardon me again. So, do you run here a lot, kid?"

I frown and stare down the lazy cop, "Yes. I'm usually here about 5:30 myself during school days, but today is Sunday and I started a bit late."

"Did you run yesterday?"

"No I slept in. What happened here?"

The cop scratches his belly, smacking his tired lips together and looks me up and down, "Someone got killed, kiddo. Have you seen this woman around here by chance?" He holds his hand in the air just to the left and behind him and the other younger female cop walks up and takes a paper out of the accordion folder she has in her hands and hands it to the man in front of me. He looks at the paper for a moment and shakes his head, "Poor girl, so pretty, too. Now are you squeamish, kid? She's covered as much as we could."

I scoff and cross my arms across my chest. The man raises his eyebrows in a taunting gesture and I extend one hand, "I'll try not to puke on your shoes."

"Ok, kid. Don't say I didn't warn ya." He passes over the photograph, "What's your name anyway?"

"Kurosaki Ichi...go" At first glance I almost panic. The long terracotta hair threw me. Her torso is covered but I can tell from her broke down position she is pretty tore up.

"So you know her?"

"No. She just looks like a girl in my class. " I hand back the photo and act as normal as possible. This is it! I bet it's him! I try to relax my stance and look evenly at the man before me.

"One more thing, Kurosaki-kun." He hands the photo back to the woman and she puts it away and fishes out a plastic bag, handing it to the older man with a stoic demeanor. He lifts the bag eye level and peers curiously at it. "She was holding this, maybe snatched it off the perpetrator. Don't suppose you know who this running hat belongs to?"

"Looks like a black hat." The man turns the clear plastic bag around and I see it- The big blue Nike Swoosh of Grimmjow's running hat. The one he must have dropped when he kissed me in this park. That's what he was looking for before he drove away that day. I haven't forgotten a second of that day except for the realization that he didn't have his hat on when we got home. I think I'm gonna be sick but I have to keep it together right now! Shit shit shit! I try hard to match the aloof girl's expression. I snort and make an off-handed comment, "The guy killed her wearing that? And he just left it? Doesn't seem very smart to me."

"No. It doesn't now, does it? Hmm. So ya haven't seen the blue haired person who wears this before, correct?"

"Nope. We done now? I gotta finish my workout and take my sister to practice."

The man chuckles and hands the hat back to his partner, "Sure thing." He fishes in his pocket and retrieves a business card. "Now, if you remember anything, young man, especially about who might have worn that hat, you call me and let me know as soon as possible."

"Sure thing." I repeat as I try not to glower at the patronizing policeman. I turn around and try to put some distance between us. I quicken my pace after I get out of eyeshot from the nosy police officer. I turn and head down the road that will take me straight to Urahara's to tell him what just happened. I hope to every God on the planet Grimmjow can't be identified by genetic testing!

"Cute kid." Kiba Fukushima says as he watches Ichigo run the opposite direction he came from.

"Yeah he was boss! Took all my self control not to bust out like some high school fan girl!" His young female shadow claims as she scrunches the thick folder to her chest. She mock wipes sweat from her brow and huffs exhaustedly.

"You do know that ginger's lying through those perfect pearly whites, Yuri-chan? This all seems pretty fishy to me. Why leave evidence now? Ya better tail him."

"Hai, hai. Poor cute, cute kid."

I get to Urahara's in record time, hardly winded from the long run to the house. I find him taking stock in the store.

"It's starting! It's him! The murderer is the guy! We have to do something! He's trying to frame Grimm!"

"Whoa! Calm down Kurosaki-kun. Explain more clearly." Urahara puts down the clipboard he's writing on and motions for me to sit on the ledge of the platform that sits behind the rows of merchandise.

"We can't sit right now! We have to do something! We have to call Grimm! Tell him to come home now! He has to hide! Hide so they won't take him for something he didn't do!" I'm scrambling around with my hands over my ears and it comes back to me that I have a phone to call him. I take it from my pocket and shakily try to slide open the screen and remember the four digit code to unlock the device. As I'm fumbling, a hand reaches out and slowly takes the phone from my jittery fingers.

"I will call him, Kurosaki-kun. You sit here and calm down." He places the call and Grimmjow picks up in a few rings.

"Hello my young ward... Calm down, he is fine. He is here at the shop... He ran here... No, by himself... I understand he is not supposed to be out alone... I will tell him that. Now please, listen to me. Are you able to come home early from work? A situation has arose and we need you back here as soon as possible... No. I already told you he is fine... Ok. See you soon."

Urahara hangs up and hands me back my phone. "He will be here shortly. He told me to tell you to prepare yourself," He says as he pulls the brim of his hat down further to mask his eyes, "My. He is quite a sadistic fellow, is he not Kurosaki-kun?" I'm not answering that! I just grimace and he moves on. He sighs to the fact I refuse to answer his personal question, "Oh well. We should wait for Grimmjow to come home so we do not have to repeat the story. Let us have some tea."

After fifteen minutes, I hear the door slide open and a pair of boot clad feet walk across the shop floor. We are sitting on the platform behind the merchandise, the teacup at my lips and I'm looking down at the floor. Black boots stop before me and I feel a pair of eyes boring into the top of my scull. A rush of trepidation and excitement runs through my veins. "Be prepared," he said. I wonder what's in store for me this time? I slowly look him up; he hasn't even taken his helmet off. Shit! I can't see his eyes but I know he's loving every moment of my predicament. He's got on a thin black leather jacket, black gloves and dark black, very tight jeans. He's just standing there, arms to his side, slowly flexing his fingers, not making a fist but still like he's anticipating action. The heat rises to my ears and my mouth goes dry, fuck! He's so damned sexy! But, this isn't the time for _that_!

I look over to Urahara, fan up but not even trying to hide the amusement and fascination in his wide eyes, "Oookayyyyy, start from the beginning and do not leave any details out."

"I... I went for a run," he cocks his head to the side sharply, "Yes! I left the house alone! I'm so fucking bored, but that's not the point! I wouldn't have found out what I did if I hadn't gone out, so fuck off!" He doesn't move, which makes me more uncomfortable, "Somebody killed a woman who looks like Inoue in the park down the street from my house! Some detective started asking me questions, showed me the crime scene photo to see if I knew the girl. They had your hat Grimm! The one you lost in the park that- _that_ day! I completely didn't realize you lost it till he showed it to me in a plastic evidence bag! That girl was found clutching it in her cold, dead hands and now they're looking for you! Do you understand me?! You can go to jail!" I get up and start to pace, "He must be setting you up... Who else would make a point of killing a girl who looks like _our_ friend in _our_ park and plants _your_ hat on her?! How did he know it was your hat in the first place?!

I'm looking down as I'm pacing back and forth. I slam into something, stopping my pacing. It's Grimm; he's got his arms crossed in front of him, staring down at me through his blacked-out motorcycle helmet's visor. Why is he just standing there?! I pound my fist on his chest, "What the fuck, Grimm?! Why aren't you as upset about this as I am?! They give you the death penalty here for murder! I- I- I don't-" My head falls to his chest.

Grimmjow grips me by the arm and I look up. He looks up at Urahara, brings his hand up pointing two fingers at him, then points them upward circling them in the air, then points them to the back of the house. Then I'm being led out of the shop, gripped tight by my still silent partner. "Oi! What the hell is this?! Why won't you talk to me?!" He's still looking forward, clomping his heavy boots on his walk towards the back hall. "Tessai's gonna be pissed you didn't take your boots off- hey watch it asshole!"

He flings his door open and throws me into his room and I hit his bed, "What the fuck! What are you doing?!" He stalks into the room, closing the door behind him as he faces forward, helmet turned in my direction. He lets go of the handle, turns the rest of his body towards me and stares. "What the fuck are you waiting for?! If ya got something to say, say it alr-" There's a wash of strong reiatsu for a brief moment, Grimmjow looks up and nods his head approvingly then goes back to staring at me. "Fine! No one can hear you screaming at me now so go ahead…let me have it! I know! I defied the all mighty king and left the house by myself! So-a-fuckin'-what!" Grimmjow flexes his fingers again...then a hand comes up to grip his crotch. He squeezes himself through his tight black jeans. I was so worked up I didn't see the long, thick bulge in his tight pants. How long was that like that? "Are you serious? Right now? You're fuckin' kidding me, right? I'm not in the mood for that now!"

Grimmjow let's his dick go and brings his black gloved hand up to grip the zipper of his jacket. He unzips it quickly and intently, exposing his naked, defined pecs and washboard abs. I swallow my accumulating saliva as I stare at his naked flesh, "Where the hell is your shirt?" Shit. I said that with a little too much fervor in my tone. I inch back away from him, "C'mon! This is not the time for this!" He brings his hand back to his pants. He tugs at the corner of the low riding garment, unbuttoning and unzipping them in one fell swoop, exposing the trail end of light blue hair and base of his thick, stiff member. His pants are so tight; he has to pry himself loose with his leather-clad glove. The sight of his cock in his black-covered hand puts me in a trance. I can't look away, I can't move, I watch him stroke and fondle his rigid sex. He brings his other hand up to beckon me to him but I still can't move, mesmerized by the filthy fondling before me. He stomps his booted foot and I snap out of it. He points to me then points to the floor before him.

"Huh? ...unn." I utter softly. I'm whipped. I can't deny this man anything. I'm wrapped around his finger and he knows this. I stand from the bed, strip off my shirt and slowly step up to him. He's not going to say a word, is he? He's not gonna take that helmet off. I stare at myself in his blacked-out visor. Well, two can play this game. Let's see how long he can hold out before I can make him squeal. So, I smirk and start fixing my spikes and checking my teeth in the reflection, then I plant a big kiss on the front of his helmet as I stare smugly beyond the reflection.

He grips my shoulder and shoves me down to my knees. I chuckle and look back up to my masked man, "This what you want?" I run my hands up his legs and squeeze his thighs, "You want me to fuck you with my mouth?" I squeeze again and he clasps his hands over mine. I remove my hands and grab his right wrist, "I like these gloves." I put his index finger in my mouth all the way in, then pull it out, biting the end of the glove and tugging it in my teeth. I do the same with the pinky and the next one then his middle finger. I yank off the glove the rest of the way, grab it from my teeth and put it on my right hand, admiring the black against my sun kissed skin. I grab his other wrist with my gloved hand and pull off the other glove quicker with my fingers and place it on my left, "Very nice." I practically moan out the words.

I see his cock twitch from the corner of my eye, "What's got you stirring? Is it the gloves?" No movement, "Hmmmmmm," it twitches again, "is it my voice? It is, isn't it?" I raise an eyebrow and smile winningly up at my man, "Mmm. How ironic." I take my leathered hands and run them back up his legs beyond his thighs, up to his exposed torso. I run them along his stomach, under along his chest lines and over his hardened nipples, mnn-ing and ahh-ing as I caress his body. I hold him by his exposed hips and lean towards his bobbing heavy member, open my mouth wide and stick my tongue out.

I pause for just a moment looking at my reflection in the visor looking down at me, and then envelop his length _entirely_ in my mouth. My lips hit the skin around his base and when his tip hits the back of my throat, my blue haired devil's body shutters violently but wordlessly. I wonder if he knows I've been practicing taking him in further? Every time I've been swallowing him in a little more, but today I reached the base without feeling like choking. Being in this position sure makes it easier. I pull him out, take a deep breath, and deep throat him again. He convulses once more, hands tangling in my orange hair and gripping impulsively hard. I pull him out again and take him back in, and at the end, I shake my head back and forth and try to moan, but the moan comes out as a growl 'cuz I have to use my voice in the lower part of my throat. This is what does him in.

"Uhnnnn hnnn!" He muffles and pulls me off of him. There's a trail of saliva still connecting us as I look up half lidded and leer knowingly, "Why you little-" He yanks me up, one hand at the back of my neck, the other, under my arm. He hauls me to the bed and throws me on my side, pulling off my pants in the process and flinging them to the ground. My blue sadist lifts my left leg into the air and shimmies his body over the other. For a second I'm afraid he's going to take me with no preparation, but he shoves three fingers in my mouth and I get the idea I should coat them quickly before he takes them back.

Grimmjow removes his digits from my mouth and before I can warn him to be careful, he shoves two of them into my lower entrance. "Ungh! Grimm!" I can't even bring myself to tell him to be careful now; it feels so good, him violating me. He thrusts his fingers in hard and fast on an angle that just barely hits my sweet spot. I can tell this is going to be teasingly painful since his first assault backfired. I have to think of a good way to get him to come undone.

He shoves the third finger in me and, "Oh, yeeaaaah," I pant at the stretching. Grimm must really be impatient 'cuz he only thrusts in a few times. He removes his fingers and grabs my leg and holds his hand in front of my mouth, waving it like I should give him something. I know it's for me to spit into and I do so. He nods approvingly as he slathers his cock with the poor excuse for lube.

Grimm spreads my cheek, positioning himself at my slicked hole, and slowly… agonizingly pushes himself in. "Unnnnnnn," in this side position, one leg is locked underneath him and the other is grasped by the ankle so I have no traction to push against him. He's in complete control of the pace and pressure, which he's well aware of. He takes me slowly; it would almost be sweet if I didn't know better. He wants me to beg for it. I gotta think of something quick before it really goes that way.

He changes angles and targets my prostate directly, thrusting slowly, but right at the end he presses hard right on the sensitive gland. "Ah ah shiiiiiii...hnnnn," I look up at my helmeted man and watch my own blushing, half lidded gaze in the dark, shiny reflection.

I take a deep breath and stare longingly at him. Using my sexiest deep tenor I can muster I begin, "Grimmjow. Ahhhh hah. You make me feel soooooo gooooood."

There's a hitch in his rhythm.

I run one gloved hand through my orange spikes and bite my other fist, "Hnnnn nnn,"

I run the hand from my mouth down to my chest and fondle my left nipple, "Grimm... I'm touching myself. Do you like watching me touch myself?"

I hear his breath shudder and his pace quickens a bit.

My hand trails down to my hard, throbbing cock. I grip it, softly running the leather over the sensitive, soft skin, "Unnnnnn, Grimmjow. My cock is so hard, it's dripping wet…Look." I run my thumb over my hole and pull away, a stream of precum follows.

He's openly panting now.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn, Grimmjow! Look, you're inside me... Hnnn! Your cock is in me, in my ass...ah ah hu uhnnnnnnnmm!"

"Son of ahhhhhhhhhhh," resonates from the helmet. He smacks my hand away from my cock and starts stroking it furiously as he pounds my sweet spot hard and fast. But, he unravels first and I feel his hot seed against my aching erogenous zone as he voices his pleasure, "Hunnnnnn hmmmm mmmm!"

Watching his undoing makes me cum hard, "Hahhhhhhhhh hnnnn uhng!" Thick strands of my orgasm stream from my cock and onto his hand and navy blue sheets. I'm still for a few moments, caught in the delight of our mutual gratification. Then, I stare up into my now silent partner and whisper in my sated state, "you feel better now?" No answer. "Grimm?"

I sit up and he pulls his softening member loose. The loss off him inside me always feels a little sad. I pull off the gloves and go for his helmet, unsnapping the strap and unthreading it. I tug it off and see weary, red eyes.

"Why? Why is this happening to us? I just got here. I don't wanna go… Ichi?"

"Oh, baby!" I let his helmet fall from my fingers and I hold him to me as I fall back to the mattress kissing his lips. His words wrench through my mind and body. "I love you forever, I'll never let you go."

My arms and legs are wrapped around him and I squeeze him hard. He gasps for air and I laugh at my ability to wind this strong man in my arms. "Take it easy Tricky Berry, you want me to suffocate instead?" Grimmjow jests under his breath.

"I just wish I could squeeze all my love into you so you can feel what I'm feeling. I know I've been pretty pessimistic about, well, everything that's been happening and I'm sorry. We will find a way to get this guy and make him pay for his crimes. I know we will. I just can't sit on the sidelines watching the rest of you while I do nothing. Besides, you're as vulnerable as I am, you know, even more now that he's started this frame job."

"This totally fuckin' sucks!" Grimmjow yells into my neck, "I was just gonna tell ya somethin' good today and now, this!"

"What? What is it?" I stare down at him curiously.

"I was gonna start a new job next week. A construction apprenticeship at the new high rise they're building in the middle of town. Unagiya actually got it for me. She said I needed ta level up my career skills since I'll be providing fer two soon."

"You told her? How'd she take it?"

"Fine babe, don't get so nervous. Everybody seems ta be reacting ta our engagement excitedly."

"Yeah, well, it won't always be like that so be careful who you divulge that information to. It's sad, in this day and age you can still be demonized for your sexual preferences."

"Oh, don't worry, my new boss is gay, and he has a zero tolerance policy at his job sites. No one's gonna bother me there."

My stomach drops and a sharp pain stabs in my chest. What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry all of the sudden?

"What's up with ya? Why'd ya go all stiff in my arms and not in a good way?" Grimmjow inquires as he backs away to stare into my face.

I click my tongue and sigh, "Ugh, I don't know! When am I going to meet this person and how long have you been hiding him from me?"

"Dude. I just met him three days ago and just found out today he has an opening fer me."

I snort at his terrible choice of words, "I'm sure he has!"

"What?! I said apprenticeship! Job! Not-" Grimm sits up, hovering over me. His eyes go wide and a huge multi-toothed grin forms on his face, "are you... jealous?! Oh man! And I thought I was the irrational one! Are ya gonna beat him up if he try's somethin'? Are ya gonna defend yer territory? Are ya gonna mark me so everyone knows I'm yers?"

He is way too giddy about this for his own good, "Shut up! Stupid Dick!" He laughs hysterically and I grab him and pull him towards me. I chomp down on his neck under his ear and suck really hard.

"Argh ah! What the fuck!" He tries to pull me off but I latched my arms around his neck. I let up on the painful part and start licking his wound, "Uhnnn, ya crazy vampire. That's gonna be there fer a while."

"Yeah it is. Serves you right. Don't tease me or you might just get what you ask for."

"Hmm, ya promise?" He turns his head and starts kissing where he can reach and I turn to capture his lips with my own, "Mmm…we should really...get back ta Urahara." He pulls away, "Oh, that reminds me. I've been looking fer an apartment. As much as I love this arrangement, having ta ask fer the kido barrier and all the snickering that ensues after we come out of here is gettin' pretty old. The apprenticeship is ten weeks, and then if I pass, I'll start work and get a much bigger paycheck, one that will be able ta pay for a place of our own. Since I'm not afraid of heights, working on the higher floors pays a lot more. I thought construction would be a good skill ta learn fer the future. I like working with my hands."

I look at him with adoration. Wow. He really wants to stay here. I can't deny him that if that's what he really wants. "Grimm, even if I get my reiatsu back, do you still want to be human?"

"Yes. I'm ninety-nine point nine-nine percent positive that's what I want. The only redeeming quality of being a hollow is my power. What else is there? Fighting? Well, I do like fighting but it's not like we can have much of a life in Hueco Mundo and it's not like we'd be welcome in Soul Society. I think here would be the best option. Now if I could just have powers as a human..."

"Yep. That would be great, wouldn't it," I sigh. I've been doing a lot of sighing lately.

"I know Ishida was born a Quincy but, how did the Big Guy and Hime get their abilities? Sure'd like ta get in on that."

"They just manifested after I got my Shinigami powers. They have no clue how it happened, just that they wanted to become stronger and it happened."

"Did it have something ta do with being close to a Shinigami?"

"No, we don't think so. Take my sisters for instance, Karin has some reiatsu but, Yuzu has little to none and my dad has been around them all this time."

"Well maybe that's where we start, tryin' ta figure out how their abilities work."

"Yep, but we got another mystery to solve first. Ugh, better get ready to take the walk of shame."

"Aw, babe! I'm not the least embarrassed by what we do and you shouldn't either."

"Ack! I know! But, they're so brutal! Especially Yoruichi," I huff indignantly, "she gets worse every time."

He pats my back patronizingly and placates, "Poor baby, do ya want me ta stick up fer ya against that bully?"

I push him off the bed, "No, dummy! Don't say anything!"

"Fuck! Sometimes I think yer reiatsu flashes back with yer anger. You get these ungodly bursts of rage, sheesh! Chill, I won't say anything. We'll be out of here soon anyway. Ok now, back ta Urahara." He gets up off the floor and tucks himself back in his pants."

"Change! You got stains on the side of your pants from where you laid in my spunk!"

"Oh! Oops, haha. Forgot I did that." He goes to pull off his jacket and pants to change.

"Why don't you have a shirt on and were the hell's your underwear, huh?"

"I was changing into my work clothes when I got the call, and I can't wear underwear with these jeans, they'd get all bunched up and I'd be pickin' them outa my ass all day long, no thanks."

I just shake my head. What else can I do? "We might as well take a shower." I get up and go to the closet and pull out a hand towel to wipe up myself and any remnants I see on Grimm. I throw my clothes and his in the hamper and take out two towels to wrap around ourselves when we walk next door to the bathroom.

"Back to the real reason you're here." Grimmjow exhales hard, "Fuck! When we catch this guy I _will_ be put in jail! It's gonna take every one of our friends and family ta pry me off of his cold dead body."

We walk into the hall to go into the bath, "Can't kill him, Grimm. You know this." No one is here spying on us, good.

"_He_ fuckin' killed someone! _He_ doesn't deserve ta live! Who knows who else he's killed or who he's gonna kill next? Gotta nip this in the bud before it gets more outta hand."

"You're right," Grimm turns on the shower and I walk in the water closet to pee, "It's hard enough having _one_ death on my hands," I call from the open door.

"Don't think that way, what that guy chooses to do is not your fault." He kisses my cheek as we switch places and I get under the steamy water. "I don't get it either how that girl got my hat. That was months ago," The toilet flushes, "and the only other person there was that old guy walkin' that poodle smokin'...his..."

Grimmjow stops in his tracks walking back towards the shower. He's staring off into space, fixated on whatever's going through his mind. "Grimm? ...Griiiiiiimm?" I walk out of the spray to stand in front of my catatonic lover. I touch his cheek and he blinks out of it, looking down at me with an apologetic look.

"W-what, Grimm?!"


	16. A Lapse In Momentum

Ah!_ It's been a while. I want to make the excuse that I was having summertime fun, but that isn't the complete truth. Transition chapters are a bit difficult for me. Sometimes it's hard to connect A to C. I got hung up on the B! But, I'm back on track and hopefully I wont have such a big writing gap. Thanks for all your support!_

* * *

**17 Months**

**_Chapter 16: A Lapse In Momentum_**

* * *

Week 25

Photographic scenes of the past flash before Grimmjow's eyes. He sees the white-haired man walking the dog in the park. He sees the man with the riding cap and wire glasses across the street from Ichigo's home. He sees numerous men dressed in business attire, work uniforms, and college prep sitting across the street from the school at the bus stop. He sees blonde hair, brown hair, black hair, long hair, short hair, glasses, no glasses, scars, tattoos, jewelry, sometimes a prosthetic nose or extra facial hair, but every time - it's that habitual roll of his cigarette between his index finger and thumb, same pull from the filter, same flick of ashes to the side.

_Goddamned, fuckin' fuzzy human senses!_ Grimmjow screams to himself. Why couldn't he have picked up on this sooner? The ex-Espada feels a hand upon him, and brings into view a set of troubled, amber flecked eyes. Grimmjow replaces his catatonic gaze with one filled with utter regret. He should have seen. He should have sensed this predator in their midst. He's never cared more for anyone or anything in his entire hollow existence as he does his orange-haired lover...his mate-the one he has decided to spend the rest of his life and change his entire existence for- and he already has failed him so deeply.

These new emotions overwhelm Grimmjow. He's never felt the sting of true helplessness and remorse as a hollow. He was happy to perish during battle because he knew he was using all the effort afforded to him in his supernatural form. Now, all he can do is run through his aching brain all the times he could have been better.

Trembling hands clasp the bluenette's face and Ichigo pleads concern, "What are you doing? Tell me what's wrong!"

Then...Grimmjow remembers staring extra long at those unknown figures, not quite understanding the feeling coming from those encounters. He finally understands - it was an underlying look of superiority the stalking menace gave him - and Grimmjow shuts down. Inundated with such foreign emotions on top of rage, his anguished features turn stone silent. He slips past Ichigo, ignoring him for the steamy mist of the showerhead. Ichigo is left standing in the middle of the room dumbfounded.

Ichigo's never faced an expressionless Grimmjow before. He stands there, watching his older companion wash up quickly. Unsure how to handle the situation, but wanting to move past the awkwardness, Ichigo tries to comfort his distant lover. He gets behind Grimmjow and starts to caress his back. Grimmjow stiffens and shrugs away from the touch. The bluenette stares forward going through the motions of washing robotically, steps out of the water, grabs a towel on the hook and wraps it around his waist without drying off, not once looking up to his still orangette and opens the bathroom door.

Grimmjow stops short, "Wash up and go home," he monotones with his back to Ichigo before he closes the door behind him, leaving the young man alone, and walks away to finish dressing in his room. He can't face his orange-haired warrior. Experiencing this level of inferiority and mocking has left him beyond comprehension. His inner world is dark and the screaming in his head is to the point of madness. He needs to leave, to go and find the man who threatens his existence and the health of his mate. He will not rest until that man is wiped off the face of this planet and unable to harm the people he holds dear. He hears his door open but he doesn't turn around. There's commotion coming from the hallway but then he finally comprehends some words.

"Ichigo. Would you let me speak to my dear ward for a moment, please? Thank you. I will be but a moment."

Grimmjow hears the door click behind him but keeps drying off, unable to give acknowledgement to the presence.

Urahara talks to the overwhelmed man's back calmly, "Grimmjow, your pulse rate is very high. Your stress and reiatsu levels are extremely high, also. I fear if this keeps up, you may do damage to your gigai. We do not want you leaving this plane of existence prematurely. We would indeed be very saddened by your departure, especially Kurosaki-kun. He is extremely worried for you. Could you please tell me what has gotten you so agitated? ...Is it something Kurosaki-kun said or did?"

"No! Of course not!" Grimmjow snaps back viciously over his shoulder.

"No, I was not expecting that to be true. I merely needed for you to acknowledge my presence. I am here to help you Grimmjow, we all are. Let us have a seat and talk calmly of this matter, shall we?" Urahara motions for Grimmjow to sit on his bed as he paces calmly to the desk chair across from it.

"Can't sit. I need to go...need to take care of this bastard before it's too late." Grimmjow slides on a pair of black briefs, then white low-rise athletic pants with black stripes running down the sides. In the back of the closet, he finds the fitted baseball jacket he bought on his first shopping spree- white with a black collar and black cuffs. He pulls it on along with a white knit skull cap with a black stripped edge.

"Do you realize what you are wearing, young man?" Urahara asks with a soothing, therapist-like tone.

"Well I can't very well put on a fuckin' uniform that exists in a different dimension, now can I?" Grimmjow grumbles as he puts on a pair of white ankle socks.

Urahara keeps his calm demeanor, "You are no longer a soldier in Aizen's army. You do not have to revert to old ways of dealing with threatening situations. You have people here who care for you and are willing to stand by your side, with you, without ulterior motives or deceptive intent-"

"They already stood beside me! Right beside me when this man was right in front of us! No one sensed him! No one realized what he was! He's looked me right in the eye with his hidden smugness time and time again and pretended he was nobody!"

"Grimmjow, you all have encountered this individual up close?"

"Yes! I know it's him; it's got to be! He disguises himself every time, different hair, different clothes and accessories. Different demeanor even, like he becomes a completely different person, though, most of the time he takes out a cigarette to play with. That's what gave him away, finally." He describes the numerous times he's seen the stalker, talked to him even. Grimmjow is pacing the room now, gesturing the way the stalker does with the smoke in his hand, then he flips the hat off his head and runs his fingers through his still wet hair, "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! This fucking body," he slams his fist against his bare chest, "didn't sense the same person in front of me! He was right there and I didn't do a damned thing!"

"Maybe it is more complicated than it appears to be." Urahara scratches the whiskers on his chin, contemplating the information, "The others have known for some weeks now that an individual has been watching our group. They have been surveying the areas whenever they are out and wherever they are and have not come up with any unusual reiatsu reoccurrences. It is quite possible this man can mask himself in other ways, such as hiding his reiatsu. It is possible this ability makes him invisible to our kind. He most likely does not know he is even doing it as he is unaware of the existence of Shinigami or hollow, otherwise I would think that he would not have been so bold as to appear directly in front of all of you."

"What? Ya mean he's like The Big Guy and Hime? Do you think he has other abilities?"

"It is not known. All the more reason to let someone help you, my dear boy."

"Fuck! Why am I so weak right now! I wish I had my-" He punches the wall beside his closet, leaving a concave shape in the material, "I should be able to take care of this fucker myself!"

Urahara shifts his eyes uneasily to the door of Grimmjow's room. It was cracked open just a sliver a moment before those words were uttered; now it's been silently closed. "Young man, you should not say things you cannot easily take back. Are you so agitated you forgot the reason you chose this path in the first place?"

Grimmjow looks to the floor, "He doesn't deserve this. He deserves someone who can protect him. Not a weakling who's failed him as much as I have these past months. He's probably better off without me."

"Grimmjow, it was not long ago that Kurosaki-kun vowed to protect his friends and family. I do not think Kurosaki-kun has ever asked for you to do the same for him. He has never once thought that it was your job to do so. Your physical strength and ability was never the reason for his feelings towards you, and that certainly could not have been your reason for staying here," the fatherly shop owner admonishes.

Grimmjow leans back against the same broken wall, pushing his fists in his pockets. "Goddammit!" He bangs his head back. The ex-Espada had sat in this very room thinking about his true reasons for being with Ichigo on numerous occasions. It was never his physical strength or powers that brought him before the orange-haired warrior, it was his strength of character and heart. It was his unwavering perseverance tied into a knightly code of honor that made Ichigo subconsciously irresistible to Grimmjow when he first sought him out and it was the beauty in his human vulnerability and his ability to rise above the adversity thrown at him that made Grimmjow fall completely for him. Ichigo, to him, is the lotus that breaks through the muddy surface, blossoming with radiance despite the dark journey before him.

In his pitiful rage he'd forgotten what was most important to him and above anything it was Ichigo. Instead of sharing his discovery and letting Ichigo share in his hardship, he pushed him aside and walked away. "Shit! What am I gonna do now?" Grimmjow turns to the door and makes his way to turn the knob. As he reaches out, a helping hand is at the handle.

"My boy, being human is not something you can completely forget, you are proof of that, are you not? I am glad your humanity is intact. I am unsure as to whether your charm can overcome this difficult task ahead of you, though. Ichigo is quite a stubborn individual and what you said was rather inconsiderate." Urahara opens the door as he waves his fan at Grimmjow, smiling an eyeless grin.

"Thanks a lot! Are ya tryin' ta cheer me up or make me feel worse?!" Grimmjow grumbles as he rubs his face with his hand. He's sure his Tricky Berry eavesdropped his moment of weakness. How _is_ he gonna put out the raging fire that is Kurosaki Ichigo? He hopes that it is just anger and not something worse, like actually believing what he said in his pathetic madness.

Grimmjow looks around in the hall, then in the bathroom. No Ichigo. "Where is he? Where'd he go?" Grimmjow asks out loud.

"Hmm, let me see." Urahara gets a far away look, "Ah! He's already left."

"Great! By himself?! How'd he leave with no clothes?"

"Piecemeal from the laundry room," Tessai chuckles as he comes around the corner with a basket of clothes in his hands, "Only Jinta's and Ururu's were in there dry. Ya better catch him quick, with those tight black running shorts and that mid drift red tank, I feel sorry for the first man who propositions him thinkin' he's out on the prowl for Johns! I told him to wait and I would get him something from my room, but he was in a big hurry." Tessai laughs so hard he drops the basket on the floor, holding his belly like it's going to burst.

"Fuckin' fantastic!" Grimmjow scrambles to the front of the house to get his shoes to go after his furious other half, the two teasing men follow close behind.

"Oh! He already has company," Urahara informs and the look on Grimmjow is murderous, "Do not worry, it is an old friend. He will not take advantage of your 'Tricking Berry'. At least I do not think he will?" Urahara says behind his fan as his whole body shakes with pent up mirth.

"Asshole! It's not 'Tricking' it's- Oi! Fuck all of you!" Grimmjow flips the two men behind him off and stomps to the door, replacing the hat on his head.

"Grimmjow, don't forget to keep your hat on!" Urahara calls out as the door slams behind the flippant young man. The two, unable to keep it in any longer, laugh hysterically behind the closed door.

"Bunch of fuckin' ridiculous comedians." Grimmjow mutters under his breath as he starts to run in the direction of his lover's home. He couldn't have gotten that far and he'd rather bring him back to Urahara's to talk things over.

About five minutes into the search, Grimmjow turns the corner onto a path between opposing courtyards and gets an eye full of two arms wrapped around a red tank top clad back, a hand placed at a defined small of a back exposed between a too short shirt and low riding black shorts. Long red hair drapes over a bare muscular shoulder belonging to his orange-haired lover and a set of russet brown eyes open wittingly.

"Speak of the blue-haired devil himself and ye shall appear. Were your ears burning just now? What's with that get-up? Are you regressing?" Grimmjow lowers his jaw and peers threateningly from below his furrowed brow, his jaw clenches and arms twitch with pent up rage readying to pounce, "Easy now, boy. I'm backing away, see." The cocky redhead snorts as he releases Grimmjow's obviously agitated mate, holding his palms up in a surrendering manner.

Ichigo's back is to him. He refuses to turn around. His arms are folded across his chest and his breathing is deep but short, like how a beast breathes when it's been cornered before it's figured out its plan of attack. "Thought you'd be flitting around in your Arrancar form by now. Why'd you come here? To tell me to my face? I don't need it, so just be on your way-"

"I'M NOT...you know, could you excuse us for a moment, guy! I've got something to discuss with my fiancé here and I'd much rather do it in private, so could ya fuckin' get lost?" Grimmjow glares at the red-haired tattooed man with disdain.

"Grimmjow! Shut your rude fucking mouth!" Grimmjow's secretly happy his warrior is conversing with him even if it's furiously but he still doesn't turn around.

"Excuse me for not having time for pleasantries! We're kind of in the middle of something here." Grimmjow shifts his gaze to an amused tatted brow, "You must be Ichi's Shinigami douchebag, fair weather friend, Renji." Renji's amusement falters. "We weren't formally introduced a few months back when you and your colleagues formed an invisible lynch mob around me. Great ta meet ya, buddy." He turns back from his sarcastic snipe to a livid orangette, "_Now_ can we be alone for a moment?!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was orders from the Captain-Commander to let Ichigo acclimate to being a normal human again! And we were blindsided by you! You can't fault us for our defense!"

"Right! And his orders have never been disobeyed before. Looks ta me like all your excuses stink like bullshit, Shinigami." Grimmjow spits at the backpedaling redhead.

"Yep. I deserve that. Look. Don't you think this was hard on me, too? I didn't want Ichigo constantly reminded of what he lost."

"Nah, _You_ just didn't want to see it! He doesn't need your pity!"

Ichigo swings around to scream some more, but is overtly wounded as he scans the outfit in which Grimmjow chose, "Couldn't even wait till you were out of that shell? Wanted to rub it in? Why are you giving a shit about this, Grimmjow?! Fuckin' go!" Ichigo turns to walk away from the unwanted confrontation. "I knew this was going to be too difficult for you! I said it to myself time and time again, but I just kept getting sucked in deeper and deeper-"

Grimmjow comes up behind Ichigo, wrapping his strong arms around the orangette's waist and resting his forehead on the nape of Ichigo's neck, "I didn't mean to- I was so angry that- I couldn't get out-" Ichigo protests, trying to pull away but Grimmjow grips tighter, "I'm- I'm- so... Sorry, Ichi. I didn't mean it. I'm not going anywhere. I don't wish I had my reiatsu back. I just wish I was strong enough to protect you, and it just seemed...at that moment...that I wasn't...good enough for you." Ichigo lets the tension go in his body. He leans his head back and let's out a deep sigh.

"That's ridiculous. You really hurt me, Grimm."

"I know...Forgive me?" Grimmjow starts kissing the back of Ichigo's neck.

"What's gonna happen the next time you feel this way? Is it going to get worse? Am I gonna be something you regret? If you ever look at me that way, I'm not sure if I could take it."

"NO!" Grimmjow turns Ichigo around to look him in the eyes, "I will never regret this! I will never regret being with you! I love you, Ichi." The bluenette kisses his aggrieved man with all the passion and conviction he can possibly muster, holding him powerfully yet tenderly, trying to convey his wholeheartedness to its intended recipient.

Ichigo pulls back and slits his eyes intently and commands, "Don't you ever give me the cold shoulder again. Don't you ever push me away! No matter how freaked out your emotions get. Ya got that? Next time I'm busting heads first before I walk away."

"You have my permission to pound away. Just know that, no matter how stupid my mouth may be sometimes, my mind and soul are always irreversibly yours." Ichigo leans up to resume their fervent make-up kissing. The bluenette wishes he could take his beautiful berry right here and now. He wants nothing more than to lift his man up against one of the cobblestoned walls beside him and sink into his warmth, but alas... He feels Ichigo's mouth stop moving. He opens his eyes to see Ichigo staring off over his shoulder. He releases his lips and turns to see what's pulled away his man's attention.

The tatted redhead is still standing there, hands over his face, but peering through his fingers in a bafflement. He pulls his hands off to the sides but still holds his head like he's trying to keep his brains from spilling to the pavement from his ear sockets, "Wow, you guys are, like, for real, aren't you! Was that your first lover's quarrel? It's like watching a live action love drama unfold in front of me. You guys are intense!"

"Do you want me to knock your teeth down your throat? I don't care if I break my fist on your face, I'll do it." Ichigo threatens his old friend darkly.

"Uh, no thank you? Soooooo...what's got you so worked up it's got you runnin' for the hills, Blue?"

Grimmjow looks disbelieving back at Ichigo then back at the tatted red, "None of your fuckin' business, Shinigami. What the hell are ya doin' here, anyway?"

"Geez, just thought I could help. I got some time off and decided the heat cooled down enough in Sereitei for me to sneak my gigai out for a spin and to see how you two were getting along. I knew you guys were messin' around, but love? That's some crazy shit to wrap my head around." The powerful scarlet scratches his scalp and runs his fingers through his long flowing hair, "Seriously, though. How do you think this is going to work out? Sereitei is not going to allow an Arrancar to roam the human plane carefree for long. Eventually, he's gonna have to go back."

"That's why I'm gonna become a human again, thanks to Urahara." Grimmjow pulls Ichigo by the waist to his side; Ichigo looks up at his proud face, rolls his eyes and blushes.

"I knew Urahara Kisuke was a genius, but to be able to do that? I'll believe it when I see it." The Shinigami folds his arms and leans against one of the courtyard walls.

"Then we'll invite ya to the ceremony and you can see for yourself, dick." Grimmjow looks down and really gets an eyeful of what his fiery man is wearing. The black shorts ride a full two inches below his navel and the red tank is long but since it's too tight, it ruches way above his cut hips. No way was he gonna leave him exposed like that any longer. Grimmjow unzips his jacket, taking it off and wrapping it around his gingered lover. "Not gonna let ya get that mad again, what are ya gonna run away in next time?! Better not ever be less than this!"

"You're one to talk, shirtless! If that's gonna piss you off more, then yes! I'm sure I can think of something real good! Now settle down. Renji, we've got a situation going on here, any help would be appreciated."

Ichigo goes through the abridged version of the past few months happenings- the ambush and murder, including Grimmjow's cognizance of the stalker's close proximity and seemingly beyond human ability of hiding his presence. Then he adds, "Grimm, I've run into him before, too, literally, at the Ryokan..._that_ morning. He was around the corner by our room. I was the one who told him I was going for a walk. He knew I was alone."

All Grimmjow can do is hold his warrior tighter. They lock eyes, both lacking words for the shit they've been put through. Grimmjow brushes orange bangs out of tawny dappled brown eyes, "Your hair's gettin' long, I like it...sexy wild. Let's go back to the shop, 'kay? Walk and talk at the same time?"

"I... Got school tomorrow, I need to finish some homework. Walk me home?" Grimmjow nods and Ichigo tucks stray light blue hairs back under his forgiven man's hat. He puts his hands in Grimm's jacket pocket and starts to walk towards home. Grimm hangs his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him on the temple, "Ok, Scarlet, ya got anything to say?"

"I never would have guessed an Arrancar could be so affectionate."

"Not about me, shit-for-brains, about the stalker."

Scarlet smiles open-mouthed and waggles his head in jest then proceeds, "That's some fucked up nonsense but I'm sorry fellas, I definitely can't help ya there. Not allowed to involve myself in human affairs, but if you can get some sort of grip on who this person is, I can put in a request to have him investigated for having inhuman abilities. Humans pop up here and there that carry extra-ordinary abilities, they get assessed and deemed whether or not they are harmful to society. 'Bout all I can do for ya right now. Seems to me like I wouldn't be much help if I can't sense him anyway."

"Right. Thanks, Renji. I'll have Urahara let you know if we find anything." Ichigo smirks slightly as he looks forward. "You keeping busy, I suppose?"

"Yep, we're all training. Trying to level up our skills. After the war, no one wants to be put in the position of inferiority again. If and when that time comes, we all want to be prepared. Lots of people miss you Ichigo...thought you should know. I'm glad everything is, for the most part, working out for you. You and Blue seem...happy together."

"I know _I_ am," Grimmjow declares. "You tell those Shinigami that it's gonna take a hell of an army to separate us, they just better not try it, though. Better yet, don't mention anything, the less we're brought up, the lesser the chances of interference."

"Well, there's a meeting Wednesday regarding the two of you. I'm not sure if it's the final judgment or not but Byakuya relayed the information to me and you know he never talks unless he feels the need to."

"Thanks, Renji. If you can, please let us know what they have to say." Ichigo requests and Renji nods his cooperation. Few minutes are silent till they get to the front door of the Kurosaki household. Grimmjow stands in front of Ichigo about to speak up, but he looks up to stare at Renji.

"Uhhh, I'll just be over there," he points to the gate at the end of the driveway, "waiting for Grimmjow. Might as well keep him company on his way back to the shop. It was good to see you, Ichigo. Talk to ya soon."

"Yep. Don't be a stranger." Ichigo waves goodbye to his Shinigami friend then looks back to Grimmjow.

"I'm gonna go back to talk things over with Urahara, see if the gang is coming to relay all this new information. Ya want me to pick you up if there's a meeting?"

"No…I'm a bit tired. There isn't much else I can help with or learn about anyway. I'll call you before bed, okay?"

"I hate leavin' ya right now, after our...little misunderstanding. You know, I love you, right? And I'm not going anywhere. I got so worked up about this guy deceiving us and you know how much I hate people thinking they're better or stronger than me."

Ichigo chuckles and huffs, "All to well, Grimm. Okay, I'll see you later." Ichigo looks up to Grimmjow with a small smile on his face, but his eyes still look pained and like there's something he's hiding.

"Are you sure your alright? You look like you wanna say something, say it."

"Nah, I'm ok. Just...drained." Grimmjow mimics his pitiful look, feeling just as shitty if not more than Ichigo about the transgressions of the day.

"Ok. I'll give you a proper apology later...promise." Grimmjow caresses Ichigo's neck and runs his thumbnail along his jawline and grasps his chin between his fingers before kissing his Tricky Berry softly but deeply. Grimmjow speaks "Mmm, I'm gonna love you so long and slow next time. I'm gonna taste every inch of your beautiful skin. I'm gonna make ya cum so hard and long, you're gonna pass out underneath me."

Ichigo shutters and breathes a moan, "Can't wait," he delves his tongue hungrily into his teasing bluenette's mouth then pulls away quickly, "Grimm...um, you know... uhh... oh, never mind." The orangette buries his face into Grimmjow's bare chest.

Grimmjow laughs and peels away from his clinging young man, "Ya can't do that. I've never seen ya this shade of red before. C'mon tell me!"

"No! Not right now anyway, in private. Renji's probably listening in with his bionic ears right now anyway, fuckin' perv."

They both turn to look down the driveway towards the red-haired Shinigami. He looks like a caught mouse, scurrying to walk away to the left, then realizing he has to walk to the right to Urahara's, turns quickly back the other direction and walks out of sight.

Both the boys say in unison, "Yep. Fuckin' perv."

"Ok. I cannot wait to hear what ya gotta say. Talk to ya later, babe." He kisses his fiery orangette once more on the forehead before he walks down the drive.

Ichigo watches Grimmjow till he passes the next house and is out of view. He closes the door and leans up against the frame, physically and emotionally exhausted by the day's rollercoaster ride. He hangs his head in sadness, knowing it will only get more bumpy from here till this trip is over.


End file.
